


Buffy And The New Blood

by christytrekkie



Series: Buffy and the New Blood [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christytrekkie/pseuds/christytrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The friends she makes will be vital to her survival and theirs. Friends forged, enemies gorge, will the choice she makes end in cascade or will fate be willing to change. Buffy and the New Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buffy and the New Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS it belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Now let's get on with the show.

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

 

Buffy tossed and turned as she slept in her bed. Nightmarish visions and horrors of things to come flooded the forefront of her dream scape. Hellmouths, Angels, demons, vampires, the harvest and all things evil. The Master turned his head and his eyes bore right into her.

A still small voice whispered out of nowhere. “She who watches will come and change it all."

Buffy woke with a start as her mother called out to her reminding her of her first day in a new school and that she didn’t want to be late. “Oh No," Buffy said groggily. "Wouldn't want that."

The girl watched in confusion. “Hey I don’t remember the last part of that in Buffy’s dream. I've watched this twenty thousand times and that's never happened. Where did that come from?" She blinked and kept watching. 

Buffy exited the library in a hurry leaving Giles thunderstruck. He thought for sure that this was the book she was looking for and that she was the Slayer he came here for. Confusion set in as he put his book away, he stopped abruptly as an eerie quiet voice whispered to him.

“She watches, she is coming, she will change things."

Giles looked around trying to locate the person behind the voice. When he realized he was the only one in the room he shrugged and finished his business, putting the little episode in the back of his mind for later reference.

On the other side of things the girl watched in amazement to the new footage of her favorite show. “Really, I've watched this to many times to have missed something like this. I don’t remember anything about a still small voice or anything about a girl who watches, someone’s messing with me."

After Buffy and her new watcher Rupert Giles finished their conversation about the extreme dead guy in the locker room with two little bite marks on his neck, Giles began his watchers rant about vampires and every evil creature that went bump in the night. Buffy rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the library with a frantic watcher trying to convince her of her duty. Alexander Harris slowly emerged from the stacks after hearing every crazy word. He looked completely bewildered. “What?" he said to himself and then he turned so quickly he nearly knocked over the books when he heard an eerily quiet voice whisper to him. 

“She is coming; the changer of all things." “Be ready, be able, be strong." 

Xander scanned the library so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash. Seeing no one else in the room he quickly exited the library in terror.

“What the frock?" The girl watched in frustration. “Someone’s been tampering with my dvd's. This stuff didn't happen in the show. What’s with all the extra footage?"

Angel walked away from the alley a little hurt. “Why wouldn’t she want to be my friend? Well maybe it’s because you were stalking her in an alley way asshole," he said to himself. he stopped in his tracks as an eerily quiet voice whispered to him. 

“She is coming, the watcher that will change things for all, and the friend that will be that for all." 

Angel turned to see who was speaking and saw no one. He continued home contemplating what he'd heard.

The girls face crinkled as she looked at her dvd case to see if this was an alternate version of her beloved show. Finding nothing to support her claims she put her attention back to the show.

Willow unknowingly followed a vampire into the cemetery when she heard an eerily quiet voice whisper.

“She who watches is coming, she will change things for all," the voice creeped both her and the vampire out. “It is the appointed time for her return, make way." 

Willow and the vampire looked around for the source of the voice. Finding not a soul Willow said. “Okay, this is nice and scary," looking to her companion with complete fear on her face. “Are you sure this way is faster?"

"This is getting extremely irritating," the girls said to herself as she rubbed her temples hoping to relieve herself of the oncoming headache. She paused the dvd player to contemplate just what the heck was going on in her world. Was she imagining all this? Or was she having one of her elaborately colorful and crazy dreams? She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Ouch, damn it that hurt," she said to no one in particular. “Well you did it to yourself dumb ass,"well great now she was talking to herself, she wasn't having crazy dreams she was the one that was crazy. She laughed and continued watching her favorite show.

Within the Bronze Buffy killed Luke and destroyed the Master's planned ascension. As everything ended the scoobies headed out of the bronze as an eerily quiet voice whispered to them. 

”She is watching, she is coming and she will change things for all."

“She will save the warrior." 

“She will make whole the champion." 

”She will make powerful the one who sees."

”She will change and strengthen the witch." 

“She will teach the watcher how to truly watch." 

”She will show the queen b her true heart and ultimate power."

The group of Scoobies looked at one another. “Who the hell keeps saying that?" They said in unison realizing that all of them heard the same voice.

“Oh boy, this is not of the good,” Buffy said as she watched Giles adamantly clean his glasses. It was time for research mode.

The girl freaked out.”Okay this is getting utterly ridiculous, someone is fucking with me! Okay candid camera, come out come out where ever you are." 

She looked around expecting someone to come out of the shadows and make fun of her for buying into what was obviously a very well thought out prank. When nothing happened her freak out deflated and she continued to watch cautiously, whatever good that would do.

Cordelia walked with her cronies at school the next day. Talking about the gang that attacked her last night at the bronze and how Buffy was at the center of all the badness. She stopped suddenly as she heard an eerily quiet voice whisper to her.

“She is coming sooner than you think, be aware of the watcher who will change it all," the voice spoke in a slow quiet drawl. “S-e-e h-e-r." 

Cordy slowly scanned the school grounds until she stopped and looked directly into the eyes of the girl who watched. She began to speak in an eerily quiet voice. “Choose your path watcher."

The girl screamed when every light in her house went out. She sat in her chair shaking in fear. The thoughts running through her fragile mind not helping as she sat there with only darkness to keep her company. 

'Was she talking to me? She couldn’t be. Am I losing my mind? That’s a big yes on that one, Houston we have a problem. Because this is beyond the craziest fucking thing ever,' she contemplated what to do next and freaked out about her current predicament. 

Then she asked the dark a stupid question. “What should I do?"

“Choose Watcher." 

“Ahhhhh!" she screamed as the darkness spoke to her. She looked around in vain trying to find whoever or whatever might be in the room with her. Trying to settle her waring nerves she asked another silly question. “Choose what?"

“You’re Path."

“Oh my I’m so going to pee myself!!!" she started to wring her hands not able to wrap her mind around the situation she was in. “How do I choose?"

All hell broke loose as the television came alive and flashed all seven season’s of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on her television screen. This was amazing in itself considering she only had THE FIRST DISK OF SEASON ONE IN THE BLOODY PLAYER!!!!! 

It slowed to a stop and the eerily quiet voice whispered once again. “Change things."

She slowly got up to take the disk out of the player and frantically looked around thinking something might jump out at her. She pulled the disk out and screamed as a surge of power flowed through her body feeling like one thousand watts of electricity. Her body started to shimmer and she disappeared, the disk dropped to the floor in dead silence. The eerily quiet voice said.

“It has begun."


	2. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon does. So there now read and enjoy please. Spoiler kind of for Buffy season one episode Teacher's Pet.

Jessica is a character of my own invention. mwa ha ha, cough splutter! Sorry.

  


Sunnydale, California

Buffy, Willow and Xander and the other students watched a segment on ants and their habitat when Principal Flutie came into Mr. Gregory’s class with a new student. The teacher turned off his teleprompter and gave the floor to the principal.

“Hello class I would like for you to meet your new classmate Jessica Trish Cine,” said a cheerful Principal Flutie. “She moved here to our bright city of Sunnydale from the windy city of Chicago, please give her your warmest welcome.” Principal Flutie smiled and quickly left the classroom so that the teacher could get back to his lesson.

Buffy looked her up and down trying to size her up. she wanted to make sure she was not a new threat. Willow gave her one of her mousy little smiles and a wave and Xander was too busy daydreaming about something or other.

“Well hello Miss Cine, have a seat and we'll see if one of our students can get you caught up on the subject we're discussing,” Mr. Gregory pointed to the seats before her.

Jessica scanned the room for an empty seat. She awkwardly walked over and sat in front of a grinning Willow while Xander daydreamed and Buffy continued to scrutinize her to make sure she’s wasn't evil. 

Buffy frowned, this girl seemed familiar somehow, as if they'd met before but she could not put her finger on where or when. The feeling was so strong that she could not put it out of her mind. She would have to talk to Giles about the sudden nauseating déjà vu this girl was giving her. 

As Buffy considered the possibility of some new conflict Jessica looked around having the same feelings of déjà vu but on a much larger scale. Her surroundings were very familiar to her; she already knew where her classes were, She knew where the library, the cafeteria, the gym, even the damn boiler room were located. Earlier when Principal Flutie led her to class she recognized every thing around her. 

This morning Jessica Trish Cine headed to school thinking she would be completely lost and late for every class only to find that she knew the school from front to back, hell she seemed to know the whole damn town for that matter. Knowing all this information completely boggled her mind and began to creep her out.

She quickly took her mind off her new found sense of direction and paid close attention to her teacher. She smirked a little as Mr. Gregory talked to Buffy about the bugs the class discussed. He tried hard to get her to participate in class but it was obvious that Buffy hadn't read the material. The red head tried in desperation to mime the answers to her friend to no avail. 

Jessica laughed at Buffy’s less than stellar grasp at charades. The teacher sighed, mildly irritated over Willow trying to give Buffy the answers and Xander was embarrassed about Buffy implying that he had body odor. Overall Jessica got a good laugh in her first class of the day.

The bell rang and the students shuffled out to head to their next class. Mr. Gregory called Buffy to the side to discuss her grades. She smiled as he decided to stroke her ego, telling her that if she put her mind to it she could be an excellent student. That in itself made her peg him as one of her favorite teachers for his caring attitude towards her despite her colorful record.

Buffy left Mr. Gregory as he checked his bug slides. He sat in his chair and all of a sudden he felt someone watching him but he shrugged it off and continued his work. Something edged closer and closer, until a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around quickly to see his new student Jessica as she smiled down at him.

“Oh hello Miss Cine.What can I do for you?” he asked as he looked over his glasses at her.

“Sorry to disturb you Mr. Gregory, but I was hoping to get some past assignments from you so I could get caught up and maybe I could get one of my fellow students to help me,” she shivered and looked around, she got the odd sensation that someone or something else was in the room. She scanned until her eyes settled on his coat closet and her eyes widened sensing an evil presence.

“Oh that is an excellent idea Miss Cine and if I can make a suggestion, the best person to help you get caught up on your classes would be Miss Willow Rosenberg,” Mr. Gregory smirked. “She is an excellent student and from what I hear a great tutor.”

“Yeah, I figured as much from the display I saw today,” They both laughed as they remembered Willow's less than stealthy attempt.

Jessica started to leave with her new assignments in hand when she got the wiggins. She couldn't leave her teacher alone in this room, she had to get him out of here somehow. But how would she do that without him thinking she was some kind of a nut case? She saw the empty hallway and a plan formulated in her mind.

“Um…. Mr. Gregory, if I can ask one more favor of you?” Jessica sheepishly asked. “All of the students are already in their next class and I don't know my way around the school that well," well she shouldn't have anyway. "I wonder if you could show me to my next class?”

Mr. Gregory looked at her and smiled. “No problem Miss Cine, maybe later we could get you a tour guide as well.” 

She laughed at his obvious ribbing before she stopped and gave the room another once over before Mr. Gregory guided her to her next class.

An extremely pissed off giant preying Mantis stepped out of the coat closet upset that her prey had vacated the premises. She transformed into a beautiful young woman, and stalked after an alternate victim, because the annoying little girl stole her current one.


	3. Buffy, Bugs and Egg Sacks, Oh My.

Jessica got ready for her night on the town all the while thinking about how crazy the move to this little town had been. She thought briefly about telling her father how she felt about everything but he would chalk it up to her not wanting to leave her old school and friends. She sighed as she realized for the first time how hard it would be for her to make new friends here. Especially in high school, it was hard enough making friends when you already know people but when you were the new girl it was damn near impossible.

Jessica yelled upstairs to tell her father she was leaving to check out where the kids hung out in the town. He came downstairs to interrogate her.

“Okay Jess, what is the name of the place,” her dad asked crossing his arms in front of him.

Jessica thought about it and remembered that one of her fellow students mentioned the teen hangout to her. “From what I heard it’s a place called The Bronze.”

“Do you have your cell phone?” he asked as he looked on her person for her cell phone.

“Yes dad,” Jessica sighed wondering when her dad would stop being overprotective.

“Good, and to answer your question Jess, I will never stop being overprotective over my only daughter so just deal with it missy,” he smiled while Jessica looked at him with her mouth agape.

“You go have fun and make lots of friends baby girl. Oh and don’t forget to be home by 10:00 or you’ll be grounded for the next decade,” He said.

“Yes, all-knowing one,” Jessica mockingly bowed to her father.

“Watch it Jess, or you’ll be stuck in this house with me instead of out having fun,” her dad said and Jessica smiled sheepishly.

~%~

A little while later Jessica walked into The Bronze. The sheer number of people dancing and walking around overwhelmed her, she almost turned around to go home when she noticed a familiar face talking to the jocks of the school. She waved and started to walk towards Xander Harris. He saw her approaching and gave her a seductive wink and gestured that he would call her later. He walked away from the jocks when he spotted Willow and Buffy, he hugged them as if they were both his girlfriends and slyly grinned at the jocks at the table.

Jessica raised an eyebrow. “What the hell was that all about?” shaking her head, she walked over to the bar to order herself a sprite.

She looked around in the crowd to find a friendly face she could talk to or dance with when she noticed a drop-dead gorgeous man near the entrance. His dark spiky hair made her want to run her fingers through it, his black pants fit in all the right places, and the black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath was the perfect accent for a bad boy. He looked like someone right out of a Grease movie; all that was missing was his Harley Davidson.

He scanned the place looking for someone, his gaze stopped at Jessica as if he recognized her and he started to come towards her. Then a girl Jess recognized as Buffy stopped him in his tracks and they began to talk. Jessica moaned when, in the most romantic gesture Jessica had ever seen, extremely hot guy gave Buffy his jacket as she shivered. After a few more words, he left Buffy to her thoughts. Before he disappeared into the night, he glanced at Jessica one last time, wondering why she seemed so familiar and why her smell was a bit off.

Jessica sighed. “Figures the most gorgeous guy in the place would be mesmerized by the cutest blond in the room.”

Buffy heard this and turned around rolling her eyes at Jessica then walked back to her waiting friends. They started to ask her loads of questions about the new guy.

'Did I really say that loud enough for her to hear?' Jessica thought to herself as she cringed. She'd come out here to make some new friends but only managed to alienate herself from one of them already. “Great Jess, way to go on the friend making thing, you’re a real natural,” she finished her drink and headed home.

As Jessica walked home, she felt someone behind her and she started to walk faster. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, she walked even faster. Goose bumps formed on her arms and she reached into her purse for her mace and cell phone as she broke into a full out run. She made it home and quickly opened her front door, closed and locked it. Breathing rather hard she walked over to examine the front of her house from her window. She saw no one out there so she relaxed and plopped down on her couch. 

“Jessica, you are a complete paranoid twit,” she said to herself.

Outside a lone figure smirked from the shadows, he had not intended on scaring the poor girl out of her wits, but he thought it was for the best. Maybe she would have better sense than to walk home alone next time. Angel turned and walked away, thinking he may have to keep an eye on the new girl.

~%~

The trio entered Mr. Gregory’s class and noticed a new teacher in his stead. The girls frowned and took their seats, but Xander and all the other boys in the class were captivated by her beauty and natural charm.

Jessica dashed in just shy of the bell and took a seat. She grinned from ear to ear until she saw the new teacher. She started to worry about Mr. Gregory. She looked around to anyone for an explanation of his absence; only getting a few shrugs, she gave her full attention to the new teacher.

She introduced herself as Ms. Natalie French, and that she would be substituting for Mr. Gregory for the next couple of weeks until his return.

“Do you know when he’s coming back?” Buffy interrupted as her curiosity and concern got the better of her.

“No I don’t, um… Buffy, but I was told that he is out of town for a little while. His colleagues may have found a new type of bug and they wanted him to come and confirm their findings. It all sounded very exciting,” Ms. French smiled.

She paused to think before she continued. ”I was currently looking for a new job to nest in and Principal Flutie told me that he had an opening for a substitute.” 

I’ll tell you where I want you,” said a very lusting for the teacher boy named Blaine. All the boys snicker softly and the girls rolled their eyes.

“Excuse me Blaine?” asked Ms. French smiling, obviously hearing what he said.

“Um…” he tried to think quickly. “I was just wondering if you were going to pick up where Dr. Gregory left off?” Blaine pretended to be interested in the subject.

Ms. French answered yes to his question and went into the subject at hand, the preying mantis. She singled Buffy out and asked her why the creatures lived alone.

Completely shocked, Buffy looked up at the teacher and grimaced, but quickly recovered with a very informative answer. “The words bug ugly kind of springs to mind.”

This caused the whole class to burst into laughter, but Ms. French was not amused and it was evident from the anger on her beautiful face. She quickly calmed herself before she explained that the creatures lived alone because they were cannibals. That statement got a series of urrghs, eeews, and gaghs from the class.

She continued to explain that it was hardly their fault; it was how nature designed them. Finishing her lecture, she asked the class if they would help her make some model egg sacks for the science fair. All the boys in the class raise their hands so high Buffy thought they may have sprained something. Ms. French was very pleased.

Figures, Jessica thought as she noticed all the gullible boys in the room with their hands raised like complete hormonal idiots. She watched as her teacher chose two of the boys for the project. A memory came to the forefront of her mind and she raised her hand to ask the teacher a question.

Ms. French gave her a look that would make Al Capone cringe. Jessica almost bumped her elbow retracting it in total horror. The teacher finally acknowledged her.

“Yes, Miss Cine, what is it that you wanted to ask?” Ms. French came closer to her and her eyes turn completely black.

“Um… well…,” wait a minute did her eyes just go black, that is not right. “I was remembering something I read a while back on the subject and I was wondering if it was true that if a mantis heard bat sonar their nervous system would go all wonky?” Jessica finished her question in terror.

Natalie French gave her a murderous look and came closer to her desk. She got right in her face before she replied to Jessica’s damning question.

“Now, now Miss Cine let us not get ahead of ourselves, that’s for another discussion,” the teacher was very irritated with the young girl. "Lets concentrate on the assignment, we would not want to kill your… grades for lack of focus now would we child?”

Jessica sat back in her seat in fright and she looked around to see if anyone noticed the slight threat behind Ms. French words. No one was paying attention except for Buffy who was staring daggers into Ms. French. Great, Jessica thought to herself, no one noticed that but the petite blonde girl in the class, which is going to help me out loads.

“Um, no Ms. French wouldn’t want that at all,” Jessica squeaked and swallowed hard.

Wow, this is crazy she thought, the substitute teacher already disliked her and wanted to murder her within one session. That must be a record for any student. Jessica definitely couldn't wait for Mr. Gregory to return to his post.

~%~

Cordelia Chase came barreling into the cafeteria as if she owned the place. Almost bumping into Buffy, she rudely uttered an excuse you before going behind the counter to fix her lunch. She barked something about her doctor sending her a medically prescribed meal, and that she would only be here for as long as it took her to hold her breath.

Cordy suddenly sensed something oddly familiar and looked around the cafeteria, her eyes locked unto the new girl. An odd sense of déjà vu took over and she blinked rapidly to get her equilibrium back on line. She came out of her temporary imbalance and started to wonder why she had this sudden fascination with the girl. It wasn't like she had a keen fashion sense, quite the opposite in fact. Looking at her though she wasn't a total loss like for instance Xander or a complete horror like Willow, but she definitely was not up to the Queen C’s standards.

Cordy shook herself out of her current thinking and back to her previous to dos, lunch. She opened the cafeteria refrigerator and let out a blood-curdling scream, which got the attention of everyone as they damn near jump through the ceiling. Buffy and Willow ran over to see the extreme headless boy in the refrigerator, no one knew who it might be, not having a head and all.

~%~

A day and one less bug later:

After school Jessica frantically searched for Willow Rosenberg, she hoped to snag her as a possible tutor to get her caught up on her classes. She turned the corner and noticed the trio head to their favorite hangout, the library. Jessica rushed to catch up to them before they could enter but failed miserably as the halls were full of teenagers trying to escape their dungeon. Sighing as she finally made it to her destination, she peeped into the library window to see them having some sort of study session. 

Not wanting to disturb them she almost turned to leave, but realized if she did not get this over with she might not ever get caught up on her school work soon enough. Gaining a bit of courage she marched into the library to make her presence known. At first, the gang didn't notice her and she overheard them talk about a girl who was coming and how she would change things. Jessica became light headed as that sense of déjà vu surrounded her again and she almost fainted. The school librarian caught her before she could make her introductions to the floor.

“Are you quite all right young lady?” Giles asked as he held her up.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, I think,” She scrambled out of his arms and turned to look into the face of the most delicious looking British gentlemen she had ever seen. Jessica smiled wildly, looking like a Cheshire cat as she wondered when librarians became so damned cute.

“May I help you find something?” Giles asked oblivious to the instant crush the girl had on him.

“Oh, uh… no,” she reluctantly took her eyes off him and looked towards Willow. “I am here to ask if Willow can assist me with something,” she noticed that all eyes were now on her and she slowly swallowed her nervousness.

“What is this something you want our Willow to help you with, exactly?" Buffy asked irritated about the interruption of an important scooby meeting.

A nearly frantic Jessica replied. “Well… you see… I am…” she tripped over her words until a dam burst forth. 

“IwaswonderingifIcouldgetwillowtohelpmewithmyassignmentsthatIambehindonandIdidnotmeantointerrupt,” she said this in a complete babble worthy fashion that rivaled even Willow. Too bad no one understood a word she had said.

“What?” the scooby gang said in unison. Giles even smiled thinking that Willow may have found a long lost sister.

Jessica, absolutely embarrassed by her outburst held her head down and twiddled her thumbs. Finally, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and repeated her previous statement with a lot less babble this time around.

“I was hoping I could get Willow’s assistance with my class assignments. Mr. Gregory told me that she was the best student to get me caught up on everything,” she sighed, glad to get that out without incident this time. Jessica looked up and smiled weakly at everyone as they oddly observed her, she should have chose a better time for this conversation.

Willow smiled at her, proud and a little embarrassed that a teacher of Mr. Gregory's caliber suggested that she, Willow Rosenberg, was the best student to choose from out of the whole school. “Does Mr. Gregory actually think that?” she asked going thoroughly red in the face.

“Yes Willow, he does,” Jessica felt more comfortable with the way the conversation was going, until she became aware of Buffy staring holes in her head. She visibly flinched and started looking for a way of escape. She nearly laughed aloud at her situation but thought better of it. It would not be a good idea to laugh in the face of danger and danger is what she felt she was in right now, the lion’s den, the spider’s web, the damn dragon’s lair and she was trying her best to find a way out without harm coming to her person.

“Look Willow, I will really appreciate your help, but I’ll understand if you don’t want to,” Jessica looked downtrodden. "I will find someone else to help me.” 

She started to walk out of the library when Willow stepped up and blocked her path. “Hey, wait a minute; you do plan on letting me accept or decline your offer, don’t you?” Willow asked with a bit of a frown on her face.

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me, but I didn't like the reception I was getting and thought I may have overstayed my welcome,” Jessica looked back at the library occupants.

“Oh, don’t mind them they will come around once they get to know you and realize you’re not some type of monst… Willow stopped just in time to rephrase her slip of the tongue. “I mean once they realize that you are a real person and not a Cordelia."

“Okay, that’s fine, would not want to be caught being a non person anyway. Does this mean that you will help me?” Jessica's smile blazed as she looked at Willow in hope.

Willow smiled right back. “I’ll have you caught up before you know it; we just have to set up a few study dates,” Willow guided her to a different table, away from conversations about girls who watch, and how she will change things. Willow set several study dates with Jessica that would not interfere with her scooby duties, hopefully.

Willow and Jessica finished their first study session and Buffy tentatively approached them. She stared at Jessica and her slayer senses go haywire, but not in a vampire or demon present way. She had no idea what to make of that so she shook it off for later review.

“Jessica,” Buffy laughed as Jessica almost jumped out of her skin. “I wanted to thank you for helping me earlier, you are a life saver.”

Confusion set in for Jessica as she racked her brain for what Buffy might be referring to, having no memory of the two of them ever talking to one another let alone helping each other, she gave up.

“What are you speaking of Buffy?” Jessica scratched her head.

“Yesterday in class you mentioned bat sonar and its effects on the praying mantis, that was a real help on a pet project of mine and let’s just say I really killed my competition,” Buffy smirked. Xander groaned.

~%~

Later that evening at the coroner’s office they found out through fingerprints that the headless boy was a high school nerd by the name of Warren Mears. They only had his fingerprints on file because he'd stolen some stuff out of a computer store last year and the owner caught him and pressed charges. Warren told them he wanted to make a robot girl similar to what they did in the movie Weird Science, and that was why he took the equipment. The police let him go, laughing about how nerds were at a completely new level these days. Too bad they would not get to see what he could become, the coroner thought sadly.


	4. The Bus Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica Trish Cine is a character of my own invention.

The Bus Ride 

 

The Master was extremely annoyed, furious over the complete incompetence of his minions. He read aloud the prophecy about the anointed one, he spoke in preacher like tones as he grabbed one of his minions by the throat. 

“The anointed one will be my greatest weapon against the slayer, If you fail to bring him to me,” He tightened his grip around his neck. “If you allow that girl to stop you,” the Master threw the minion across the room unto a piece of furniture breaking it. “Here endeth the lesson,” angrily looking to his remaining minions as they left in a rush to do his bidding.

Why did he surround himself with such incompetence? The Master thought to himself. It was so hard to find a good minion these days. If they ruined his plans, he would eviscerate every last one of them.

He sensed the new power in play; he felt it within his very being. Its goodness turned his stomach making him want to retch. The Master knew that it naively changed things not knowing its own power. That irked him beyond belief. He would find whoever this new power was, tear out its heart and feast upon it.

~%~

Buffy and Willow talked about Buffy’s latest crush Owen as they entered the cafeteria. Taking their seat beside Xander as both girls got exited about the prospects of dating.

Xander interrupted their girlish musings to inquire if they knew what the mystery lunch was but neither had any clue. “By the way Willow, where’s your new shadow? You two have been inseparable for the past week, what gives?" Xander asked as he tried to shake the mystery lunch off his spoon.

“Oh, Jessica went to Chicago with her dad for a few days, I think they'll return some time tonight,” Willow said, obviously excited about her friend returning. She was also upset that Buffy and Xander hadn't warmed up to her. Not understanding why exactly, Jessica was delightful to be around, funny, smart, and ok maybe a little jumpy. Maybe it would take them a little while longer to hop unto the Jessica bandwagon.

Xander brought up Buffy’s slaying a little too loudly and Buffy eyed him warningly for his non-discretionary outburst. She discretely told them about the prophecy that had Giles' knickers in a bunch. Willow grew worried; realizing the dire situation Buffy had to deal with. 

After a bit of silence from taking in the gravity of the situation, they noticed Owen sitting by himself at the table next to them. Buffy walked over to sit with him to the delight of Willow and the complete dread of Xander. Before she could take a seat, however, Cordelia tried to take her out with her hips and knocked Buffy's food to the floor.

“Boy, Cordelia's hips are wider than I thought, “Buffy said to Owen, annoying the cheerleader thoroughly.

Ignoring Buffy's insult Cordy tried unsuccessfully to invite Owen to The Bronze with her and a group of friends. He seemed mildly disinterested at the thought of going anywhere with Queen C. He turned to asked Buffy if she would be there.

Buffy’s disappointment to Cordelia obvious flirting turned into joy. Totally ignoring Cordelia’s irritation she said yes.

~%~

Willow and Buffy walked to the library, joyous giggles coming from them as they talked about her upcoming date with Owen. They met an anxious Giles at the entrance and tried to get him in on the conversation about boys and dating. He wasn't sharing in their enthusiasm.

They walked into the library as he started ranting on about the prophecy concerning the Order of Aurelius coming to pass tonight. Buffy interrupted his tirade pouting and she unleashed a rant of her own.

“Not okay, it can’t be tonight,” Buffy pouted at the thought of her date being over before it started.

Giles became indignant, thinking she was telling him that he'd made an error. “My calculations are precise.”

“There bad calculations, bad!” Buffy nearly shook her head off her shoulders.

Willow tried to explain things a little clearer, since Buffy seemed to be rambling and neither of them were on the same page. “Buffy has a really important date."

“Owen!” Buffy said his name pleading to Giles to understand her plight.

Giles looked completely frustrated with his slayer; she should learn to get her priorities straight. “Alright, I’ll just jump in my time machine, go back to the twelfth century and ask the vampires to postpone their ancient prophecy for a few days, while you take in dinner and a show."

“Okay, at this point you’re abusing sarcasm,” Buffy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Giles bent down and put his knuckles on the table and gave her a look and a lecture that would hopefully make her feel guilty of thinking of such frivolous things.

“Buffy, this is no ordinary vampire, now we have to stop him before he reaches the Master."

“But, cute guy, teenager, post pubescent fantasies,” Buffy whined and pleaded.

“Will just have to be put on hold. The dark forces are aligning against us and we have a chance to beat them back, tonight we go into battle," Giles gave her a duty comes first stare and she relented albeit reluctantly.

~%~

Patrolling was a bust and Giles was more than a little embarrassed about the situation. He was certain that the prophecy was going to happen tonight. All signs pointed to it happening tonight. He quite reluctantly let Buffy go on her date.

Giles looked down into his book once more and read aloud. “Five shall die and from their ashes, the Anointed shall rise,” he scanned the cemetery one last time. “I was sure it was tonight.”

~%~

Jessica and her father decide to ride the airport shuttle bus to their house. They talked for awhile about her schoolwork and her new friends as they traveled home.

"Willow is amazing dad, she's way smart, and she’s been an awesome friend to me,” Jessica beamed as she talked about the red head. “I have caught up on all my classes because of her, with straight A’s no less, Willow rocks."

That is excellent Jess, I am glad you made such a good friend so soon. I'd like to meet the girl that brought out my baby girls full potential,” her dad smiled at her.

Jessica turned away from her father to look out the window, feeling a little self-conscious about her dads pet name for her. “Dad, please don’t call me that in front of all these people.”

He laughed out loud at her discomfort and to further her embarrassment he asked her something that had been on his mind lately. “Alright Jess, I’m going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me, okay?”

“Okay dad, you know I will, what do you want to ask me?” The serious turn of the conversation confused her. 

“Do I have to get the shotgun out for any potential boyfriends?” her dad asked with a silly gleam in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

Completely mortified Jessica put her face in her hands to hide her dismay. “Dad what’s wrong with you? I hope you don’t say things like that when I bring Willow around, You might scare my only friend away.”

Jessica father burst into laughter relishing in the fact that his daughter still talked to him. He worried all the time that once she became a teenager she would start to push him out of her world. He was glad she didn't. However, he was still expecting an answer to his question and he looked at her expectantly.

Avoiding his gaze like the plague, she tried to ignore his intense stare but hell who was she kidding. He would bore a whole in her head with that stare until she gave in, she sighed and answered his question. “Well there is this one boy in a few of my classes, I think he’s cute and he keeps smiling at me when I see him,” Jessica smiled at the memory of that. “There might be a possible something there.”

Her dad smiled and they continue talking until her dad drifted off to sleep. Jessica was too wired to sleep and started on some homework the teachers gave her for the days she would be absent. She couldn't wait to see Willow again; maybe she would invite her to a sleepover for the weekend. They could go shopping or to the movies or anything. Jessica was nearly bouncing in her seat thinking of the prospects.

~%~

“Hello,” Jessica looked up to see the cutest little boy greeting her and she so wanted to pinch his cheeks.

“Hey little man, how are you doing?” Jessica reached up to ruffles his hair.

“I’m okay,” he said as he glanced down at his sleeping mother. “I and my mother are moving to Sunnydale to get away from my dad, after the divorce,” he spoke the last part in the saddest little voice and Jessica’s heart went out to him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry little one, that’s got to be hard on you leaving your dad and all,” She glanced at his mother before continuing. I’m sure your mom will take good care of you though,” she looked to her father then smiled at the little boy conspiratorially.

“You see this man, he’s my dad and he is all I have left after my mom passed. He is a good dad and he's been there for me through thick and thin and I keep him out of trouble.”

Jessica leaned in closer to whisper to the young boy. “You know how much trouble parents can get into right? You can be there to keep her out of it,” she winked at him.

He giggled as he looked at his mom thinking what kind of trouble she could possibly get into. He turned back to Jessica and grinned wildly. “That could keep me busy for a very long time,” Jessica burst out laughing and almost woke her dad.

“My name is Jessica by the way and you are….” Jessica saw him hesitate for a moment and smiled. Good, at least his mom taught him to be somewhat wary of strangers she thought to herself.

The little boy wondered if he should tell this strange girl his name, he shouldn't talk to strangers but he was compelled to talk to her. “My name is Collin,” he said almost to quiet for her to hear.

“Hello Collin, nice to meet you, maybe we will see each other again in Sunnydale,” Jessica said. "You can tell your mom that if she ever needs a babysitter, I am her girl. Jessica Trish Cine, babysitter extraordinaire."

Collin frowned deeply at her and puffed out his chest. “I don’t need a babysitter, I am old enough to take care of myself,” He looked quite indignant.

Smiling at him knowingly Jessica touched his hand. "I know you are, being the man of the house and all, but if you ever need anyone to beat you in all your video games give me a call."

Collin harrumphed loudly at that, turned, and sat back in his seat with his arms crossed. “That will be the day when a g-i-r-l beats me in anything.”

~%~

Sitting back in her seat Jessica quietly laughed at the boy’s outburst. She looked over to the man sitting on the other side of her and her dad as he started to preach about fire and brimstone with a deep and creepy voice. Oh great she thought, one of those type of preachers.

He started to scare the passengers on the bus as he invaded their personal space preaching about the coming judgment. Her dad finally had enough of him and his sermon and told him to sit down and keep his last day revelations to himself.

The creepy preacher turned towards her dad. “Are you willing to stand with the righteous?” Everyone screamed as the bus jerked off the road and hit a tree knocking all from their seats. The driver turned and asked if everyone was okay. When he knew everyone was ok he stepped outside of the bus to see if the person he hit was was still alive.

Jessica’s father watched in horror as the person he thought for sure was dead brutally attacked the driver. Then all hell broke loose as the windows smashed in from the outside. Assailants start to attack and drag passengers out through windows as they fought and screamed.

Jessica looked up and noticed Collin and his mother trying to fight off an attacker. They grab Collin and try to drag him through a window. She quickly jumped up and grabbed Collin by the waist and tried to pull him back into the bus. The attackers pull was too strong for Jessica and she started to lose Collin to his grip.

The boy screamed and Jessica cried out to her dad for help, he left preacher to fend for himself and went to his daughters aid. He punched the assailant in the face as Jessica and the boy’s mother try to pull him in to safety, the attacker growled and reinforced his grip on the boy. 

Jessica got an idea and told her dad to hold on to Collin as long as he could, she search for something in her purse. She hoped this would work. She remembered Willow tampering with it one day at lunch. Jessica asked her what she did to it, Willow just said that she refilled the container. Leaving Jess confused as to why she would have her own stash of mace ingredients.

Jessica returned to the window and proceeded to spray the assailant with mace. He quickly released the boy, cupped his face with his hands as it started to smoke. Jessica looked at her bottle wondering if it was supposed to do that, Willow had definitely put a little something extra in it. She looked at Collin. "Wow, that was a close call."

All thoughts of that quickly wipe away when Collin screamed as one of the assailants violently pulled Jessica out the window and away from the bus.


	5. We Don't Need Any Stinking Anointed One

We Don’t Need Any Stinking Anointed One.

 

Jessica’s dad turned abruptly when he heard Collin's screams, What he saw made his heart sting and burn in his chest. He looked on as one of the goons they were fighting dragged his only daughter through the bus window.

“Jessica!” he yelled as he tried to reach her before they could take her, but he was too late. Thinking quickly as his heart thumped in his chest so hard he could feel it in his head. Looking around trying to find some way of rescuing his daughter, an idea formed in his head and he took over the driver seat. Driving in the direction that his daughter had been dragged he hoped that his plan worked. If Jessica could keep her attacker at bay long enough and somehow escape his clutches.

Jessica struggled against the grip of her assailant to no avail. He had a strong hold on her hair and was dragging her across the field to do God knows what to her. She cried uncontrollably trying so very hard to get free from his vice like grip. She looked up when she heard the sound of an engine, the bus barreled towards them with her father at the wheel. The goon holding her pulled her up from the ground and placed her in between the bus and himself. 

Great, Jessica thought, were going to play chicken with the eight-ton bus; this should be loads of fun. However, just before the bus reached them, preacher came barreling out of nowhere and tackled the both of them to the ground. Her dad yelled for her to run for the bus. She got up as quick as she could trying to run but the pain in her leg kept her speed down. Finally reaching the bus she glanced back to see if preacher was following only to find him still struggling with her assailant. Others join in and brutally beat him into submission. She watched as one bit down into his neck viciously, preacher locked eyes with her and screamed. “The righteous shall be saved.”

Jessica quickly entered the bus as the goons focus their attention back on her and the other survivors.

Her father put the petal to the metal and high tailed it out of there. When they were miles away from danger, he looked in the rear view mirror to access the damage. “How many did we lose?” He asked as he watched the injured tending to their wounds in the now less crowded bus.

Collin’s mother looked around the bus to see who was missing. The little old lady that had been knitting at the front of the bus, the young Chinese boy that listened to his radio, the black businessman with the worried expression, preacher and their driver all missing. She turned with a sad expression on her face. “I believe we have lost five people, that includes preacher and our driver,” she said as she tightened her grip on Collin with tears in her eyes.

He nodded, sad about the loss of all those innocent people. How could this happen? It was right out of someone’s worst nightmare, the strength and viciousness of the goons was unbelievable. This was not a normal thing to happen, and they were all very lucky that the majority of them had made it out alive. 

Coming out of his thoughts, he set his attention back to his daughter who still hadn't made any effort to get off the floor of the bus and take a seat. She looked somewhat ashen and one of the passengers was trying to hold her up. He stopped the bus abruptly and went to tend to his daughter.

“Jess, are you alright?” he looked her over and had to hold in his gasp when he discovered her pant leg was drenched in blood.

Jessica wobbled a little as she looked up at her dad. “I don’t know dad, I feel kind of light headed,” she swayed back and forth she would have toppled over if not for the man that was holding her. Jessica's dad smiled at the man for his help.

He reached over and slowly rolled up her pant leg not wanting to aggravate whatever injury his daughter had acquired. Everyone in the viewing vicinity gasped, a deep wound in which blood flowed covered Jessica’s lower right leg. Her dad quickly ripped and tore the arm of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around Jessica's leg to stop the blood flow. She yelled out at the pain of her fathers ministrations

“Jessica hang in there sweetheart, I’m going to get you to a hospital,” he got behind the wheel once again and rushed to the nearest hospital.

Collin ran to her side and held her hand, Jessica looked around bewildered to her dad’s sudden urgent tone. “Dad I’ll be fine, I’m just a little light headed,” she looked down at her exposed leg and saw the gash and the blood. “Oh my, that’s an awful lot of blood,” she said as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she gave in to the call of unconsciousness.

~%~

A day and a night later Buffy defeated the resurrected preacher, everyone thinking he was the anointed one the prophecy talked about. She stood in the funeral home with her friends and her watcher, not happy about the outcome of today’s events. Willow suddenly gasped and started to cry.

Buffy rushed to her side concerned. “What is it Willow? What’s happened?” she asked as she noticed Willow holding the newspaper Giles showed her earlier.

“Buffy, Jessica was on that bus that those vamps attacked!” Willow frantically said. “She’s in the hospital; she’s hurt pretty badly.”

“Calm down Wil, we will get everything situated here and we’ll go and see how she’s doing tomorrow okay,” Buffy tried to comfort Willow all the while feeling a little guilty about not stopping this before now. 

Willow calm herself as much as she could and read further. “It says she was hurt badly when her and her father tried to rescue several passengers from the attack,” Willow said with tear-filled eyes.

“Well that was quite foolhardy of them to try and take on several vamps like that,” Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them.

“Says the man that went off by himself to a funeral home full of vamps,” Xander smiled at Giles sheepish countenance.

At that moment, Owen woke up from being knocked unconscious by preacher. “Does anyone have an aspirin,” rubbing his head he thought on that for a second and decided it wouldn't be enough as he tried to get up. “Or sixty.”

Buffy rushed to his side clearly relived that he was not dead. “Owen!”

“What happened to that guy?” Owen looked around nervously thinking he may return.

Buffy glanced at her friends, trying to think of something to tell him. “Oh, we scared him away,” she helped him up off the floor. “I’m sure this isn’t exactly what you had in mind for a first date.”

“Yeah… I was hoping maybe we’d finish up at Ben and Jerry’s,” he wobbled a bit as he looked at her.

Buffy's hope rose a little, maybe she could salvage a little sanity out of this horrible first date. “We still could.”

No, I think I will just walk home,” Owen stumbled toward the door. “Which way is home?”

“I’ll get you there,” Buffy said as Willow and Xander rushed to catch an unsteady Owen.

“We’ll make sure he gets home safely,” Xander told Buffy and Giles as he and Willow lead Owen out the door.

Giles walked up to Buffy ready to give her some comforting words about her debacle of a date. “Buffy if I might…”

Buffy put her hand up to stop his speech. “Don’t,” Her thoughts sad as she walked out the door. Would she ever have a normal life?

~%~

Jessica woke up to find her dad staring at her intently, he had several bags under his eyes and you could tell he’d been crying. “Hey princess, glad to see you awake,” he said with a faint smile on his face.

“Dad, where are we? What happened?” she asked as she looked at him.

“You were hurt pretty badly when we were attacked, you’re in the hospital,” her dad said while he rubbed her hair. “You scared the hell out of me Jess, I can’t lose you you're all I have left,” he tried to hold back his tears.

“I’m not going anywhere daddy, it will take more than a few crazy goons to separate the Cine family,” Jessica gave him a brilliant smile all the while trying to hold back a few tears of her own.

Jessica’s dad smiled and kissed her forehead. “Well it seems that I’m not the only one you had worried,” he glanced past Jessica just to the other side of her bed.

Jessica turned her head to the side and noticed a sleeping red head in a chair beside her. She could hold out no longer, fresh tears fell down her face. She quickly wiped them away and returned her attention to her father.

“So, I see you’ve met Willow,” Jessica said as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

Smiling at the memory of meeting her friends he shook his head. “Yes, I have, right along with a certain blond girl named Buffy, a boy I think I shall polish my shotgun for, named Xander and your school librarian Mr. Rupert Giles. I say Jess, when you make friends you don’t half step do you.”

Jessica laughed aloud at her dad’s statement and gave her full attention to her friend. “How long has she been here?”

“They all came after school was over; it’s now just past 6:30. The others left for home but Willow refused to leave and I had to promise them I would take her home before they left her here. Honestly, like a will leave a young girl to walk home by herself after dark,” her father looked quite insulted by the insinuation.

“Dad I’m sure they did not mean anything by it, and I’m sure you can understand their concern especially considering what happened to us,” said Jessica. 

She looked to her friend and smiled, reaching out she touched her leg to try and wake her. Willow jumped up with a start. “Burn the tadpoles."

Jessica and her dad burst out laughing. “Burn the tadpoles?” they both look at her questioningly 

“I have frog fear,” Willow blushed embarrassed at her outburst.

“Oh, I totally understand that Willow. I’m completely terrified of spiders,” Jessica shook off the disgust she felt for the eight legged insect. “By the way Willow, what was it that you put in my mace, it almost burned the face off that guy I used it on.”

Willow looked frantic, what could she tell Jessica? She couldn't possibly tell her that she had put holy water in the bottle and that the reason the goons face melted off was because he was a vampire. No, that would be a quick fire way to end their friendship and get her a nice little padded cell of her own.

“I don’t know what you mean Jessica I only refilled it with the same thing.” Willow said and then tried to change the subject. “I have more assignments for you from your teachers, if you give me the ones you finished I’ll turn them in for you.”

Jessica’s face fell as she thought about more homework. “Great I’m going to be buried in homework forever, my own private little hell.”

“What did the police tell you about the attack Mr. Cine?” Willow asked. 

“Well the great Sunnydale police said it was a gang pumped up on PCP of all things, like I believe something that preposterous,” he replied angrily.

“Yeah, a gang that had no guns and didn't steal anything. That sounds a little fishy to me,” Jessica almost laughed at the ridiculous story that the cops came up with.

Willow was just glad that she had dodged a bullet, but she realized that if she wasn't careful she might have to dodge a lot of them. Having Jessica as a friend meant that she would have to hide a lot of Scooby type stuff from her and that was going to be hard considering Jessica's very observant and inquisitive ways. Willow turned to see Jessica giving her a questioning look and she smiled nervously.

At that moment, a little boy and his mother came in to see Jessica and her father. The boy smiled when he saw Jessica and ran to give her a big hug. “Jessica, I’m glad you’re alright, I was so scared for you.” The little boy looked at her with sad eyes.

“Yes, you had a lot of us quite worried about you, missy,” Said Collins mother. “We came to see how you were doing and to say goodbye.”

“Say Goodbye?” Jessica asked, confused.

“We have decided to find another more hazard free place to live,” she said as she smiled at her son. “I also want to thank you Jessica for saving my Collin's life, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him.”

“Oh no problem, we were all looking out for each other on that bus and a lot of lives were saved because we worked together. You guys saved my life as well remember, and I couldn’t let anything happen to the one I plan to one day beat in every last one of his video games now could I,” she gave Collin her most dazzling smile.

Collin crossed his arms and gave her an incensed glare. “Like I said before, that will be the day.” He politely walked out and everyone laughed.

Jessica spotted the roses on her bedside table and gave her father a questioning glance, he shrugged and told her he didn't know who they were from. she reached over and picked up the card that lay inside the beautiful pink roses and read it.

Jessica, beautiful dark flower in the night   
I have missed your presence in my life.   
Please come back to my heart and stay.

I heard you were hurt, I hope you get well soon. Yours truly JL.

Jessica smiled, this could not be from who she thought it was could it, her smile widened as she held the card closer to her heart.

~%~

In the deep depths of the hellmouth you could hear the Master scream in rage over his plans being foiled and he knew it was that new power that he sensed, If it was the last thing he does he will find this meddling power and tear it limb from limb. This was war and this annoying little upstart would regret coming into his domain and changing things.

 

Hope you like it, Tell me what you think.


	6. Bullies

Bullies

 

Class field trips were fun, exciting and full of so many wonderful things to see and explore, when it was not in a smelly zoo, full of smelly animals and irritating bullies who like to trip girls with crutches. “Hey watch it ass wipes,” Jessica advised the four brainless wonders who almost knocked her to the ground. Why did every school have to have mindless bullies that like to show their talent by making everyone else’s life miserable? It was as if someone was out there inbreeding them.

“Shouldn’t cripples be a part of the zoo, not on the outside looking in?” they walked away not giving her a second glance.

Jessica awarded them with the middle finger. “Ha ha, that’s very funny coming from the four flying monkey’s,” she yelled at their backs and they ignored her.

Stalking over to Buffy, the four start to torment her with insults. None of their bottomless chatter seemed to faze her until they said something about her being kicked out of her old school. Buffy looked stricken as they walked pass her laughing like the witless wonders they were.

Jessica hobbled over to Buffy and gave the four stooge’s one last scathing glare. “Don’t mind those idiots Buffy; they don’t have enough brain cells to give a serious thought to anyway.”

“Oh hi Jessica, I didn’t know you were out and about. How are you feeling?” Buffy asked as she glanced at Jessica’s leg.

Jessica smiled at her as she moved her leg around. “The leg is a little sore, but it’s healing up nicely. I still have to deal with the stupid crutches though,” she lifted up a crutch to emphasize her point. “The Doctor said I should be rid of the darn thing in a day or so.

Willow and Xander ran up to join them and the duo looked quite happy about something. “We just saw the zebras mating, thank you very much, very exciting,” a very enthusiastic Xander grinned from ear to ear.

“It was like the Heimlich, with stripes,” Willow was as ecstatic about the subject as Xander.

Buffy and Jessica smirked at one another thinking to themselves how anyone could possibly get so excited about mating zebras.“And I missed it, yet somehow I’ll find the courage to live on,” The four of them start to trek through the zoo.

Xander was at a loss that Buffy was less than jubilant about to their findings. “I’m feeling that you’re not in the field trip spirit here,” He looked over at Buffy and Jessica in disappointment.

Jessica shrugged and Buffy tried to explain that her attitude toward field trips stem from having to do it over and over and over again at her old school and that’s why she had the been there done that vibe going on.

“Amen to that,” Jessica proclaimed in response to Buffy’s explanation. She'd been to so many field trips to the Brookfield Zoo and the Shedd Aquarium that she felt the animals might know her by name at this point. To start it all over again here left her a little bored.

“Buffy, Jessica, this isn’t about just looking at a bunch of animals, this is about not being in class,” Xander looked at them as if he had given them the Holy Grail of information and that they should have thought of this long ago.

Buffy’s countenance brightened considerably at the notion and she got a little pep in her step as they stroll and look around. “You know you’re right, suddenly the animals look shiny and new.”

Xander put his arm around Jessica and Willow and he smiled, happy that he could offer enlightenment to those who may be lacking. “Gotta have perspective.”

Jessica laughed inwardly, still not quite feeling the enthusiasm but decided to play along. “Yeah, no homework for today,” Jessica brightened thinking she finally caught a break from the endless hell of homework, until she noticed the chastising look Willow was giving her.

“Not for you young lady, you still have a few things you have to finish up, so much homework for you,” Willow said, then immediately looked apologetic for putting a damper on the current festive attitudes. “I’m sorry; I did not mean to stop the party bus.”

Buffy and Xander laughed at how Willow, no matter what the circumstance could still think of schoolwork, while Jessica just looked completely downtrodden at the thought of not being able to escape her endless torment. She sighed and looked across the way and noticed a certain boy watching her, she turned to her group of friends and let them know that she would catch up to them later and she hobbled off to greet her admirer.

“Hi Jonathan how are you?” Jessica smiled at the now nervous boy.

Jonathan took in a breath; he couldn't believe a girl was talking to him let alone the one he had been noticing of late, he looked around and noticed that his friend was laughing at him and he hit him in the head before he returned his full attention to Jessica. “H..h..hello Jessica, Nice to see you outside of the hospital.”

“Yeah, thanks, it does seem that I spend most of my time getting hurt since I’ve moved to good old Sunnydale. She smiled as she realized that her dad may have to get some extra insurance just for her and her magnetism for trouble and outright clumsiness.

“I want to thank you for the flowers you sent me, they were nice,” Jessica kissed him on the cheek.

Jonathan got flustered and began to blather about nothing in particular when Jessica noticed the four bullies lug poor Lance off into a closed off part of the zoo and she became nervous when Xander went in after them.

Jonathan continued with his conversation until he realized that Jessica was no longer listening and her attention was on her friends. He gained a bit courage and stepped a little closer to her.

“You know those three always seem to take care of themselves; you really don’t need to worry about them,” Jonathan whispered in her ear to regain her attention.

Goose bump ran up and down Jessica arm from his breath upon her ear and she took several steps back. It felt as though the heat jumped up by ten degrees and she had to breath in and out several times to cool down. She gazed into his beautiful brown eyes and didn't have the strength to speak any longer. All she could do was continue to stare into his mesmerizing eyes.

“Jessica, oh Jessica,” He put a hand on her shoulder, gaining no response from her. “Oh no, I think I broke her,” he said to himself.

Regaining her composure before she could make a complete fool of herself. “Sorry Jonathan it just a little hot out here and I think I need to go and I see my friends heading for the bus, I should go with them and have a seat before I fall down, it was nice talking to you and I’ll see you later.” 

Completely aghast about her babble fest she quickly turned tail and hobbled away embarrassed. “Great I’ve probably alienated the only boy that will ever notice me, nice going Cine,” she took one last look back and Jonathan smiled back at her. “Or maybe not,” she smiled as she returned to the school bus.

~%~

In school, the next day Xander sat rubbing his temples in frustration, Jessica felt like her head might explode, and Willow relished in the pleasures of teaching the horrors of math.

“I’m not getting this!” Xander yelled.

Willow continued to explain patiently. “It’s simple really, see, the bisector of a vertex is the line that divides the angle at that vertex into two equal parts.”

Jessica eyes crossed and her mind flat lined as Willow's explanation went completely over her head. “Huh? what was that?”

“It’s like a big blur, all these numbers and angles.” Xander looked down at his math book in frustration. 

“Yeah Willow you lost me at bisector, then my mind completely shut down,” Jessica said.

“It’s the same stuff from last week, you both had it down then,” Willow sighed at the both of them not really understanding why they were having such a hard time.

Xander's anger rose and started to yell at Willow. “Why do I need to learn this?”

Willow looked at him as if he should know the answer to that question. “Because otherwise you’ll flunk math.”

Xander sighed, frustration building up more and more within him. “Explain the part where that’s bad.”

“You remember, you fail math, you flunk out of school, you end up being the guy at the pizza place that sweeps the floor and says hey kids where’s the cool parties this weekend? We’ve been through this,” Willow said, looking sympathetic to his plight while Jessica tried to hold back her laughter. 

“Do you have a headache?” Willow touched Xander’s head and he coldly brushed off her touch.

“Yeah, and I think I know what’s causing it,” he snatched the book from Willow's lap and tossed it into a nearby garbage. “Ah, that’s better; it goes right to the source of the pain.”

“Wow, Xander, get a grip, just because we do not understand right away doesn’t mean we have to have a complete melt down. Don’t take it out on Willow, it’s not her fault that we’re mathematically challenged,” Jessica said.

Willow put her hand on Xander knee to calm him down. “Xander…”

Xander brushed her hand away again as his anger got the better of him. “Look forget it okay, I don’t get it, I won’t ever. I don’t care,” He got up, threw the book back into Willow’s lap, and stalked off stepping on Jessica foot in the process.

Jessica grimaced as the pain shot up her leg. “Hey, watch where you’re being an ass.” 

Willow looked hurt at the abrupt rudeness of her best friend but immediately tried to hide it behind a smile as she realized Jessica was watching her. “We can finish this another time.” 

“What’s his problem, he’s been acting bitchy every since the zoo trip,” Jessica asked as she rolled her eyes at Xander’s retreating form.

“I don’t know, something must be on his mind or maybe this was too much too soon on the math thing,” Willow said, hoping that was the problem. “We better get to gym class before were late.”

~%~

The gym teacher walked down the aisle of students and notified them of the cancellation of all regular gym classes due to the rain and that they all have to play, wait for it, dodge ball.

Buffy, Willow and Jessica look on as Xander Joined what seemed to be his new friends, the four flying monkeys. Watching in horror as they took out the weak with the ball, the first to go was poor Jessica. Xander aimed for her bad leg and hit her hard; she went down screaming. She limped back to the benches mumbling under her breathe and sending a threatening glare at the pack.

One by one, Xander and his band of misfits take people out. Xander got the ball and pummeled Willow with it. She walked off the battleground sending him an angry stare as she took a seat next to a seething Jessica.

Soon the only ones left are Buffy, who is on one side of the gym, and the pack along with Lance on the other side of the gym. Buffy looked nervous as the pack set their sights on her, but they suddenly turn on their teammate Lance and all at once start to pummel him with balls. Buffy ran over to see if Lance was okay. Xander and his gang walk out of the gym as if the whole thing was a bore.

After gym class, Willow confronted Xander in the halls about his behavior. She couldn't believe the way her friend was treating everyone. Jessica stayed on the sidelines just in case Willow needed her. 

“Xander, what’s wrong with you?” Willow asked in a mousy voice.

Xander took her aside to explain things to her in what seemed like a gentle way. “I guess you’ve noticed that I’ve been different around you lately.”

“Yes,” Willow said as she waited for him to explain further.

“I think uhm, I think it’s because my feelings for you have been changing.” Buffy stepped up to her locker and listened as Xander continued to account for his actions. 

“And well we’ve been friends for such a long time that I feel like I need to tell you something,” he paused for a moment to let her take in all that he had said, then he dropped the bomb. 

“I’ve decided to drop geometry, so I won’t be needing your math help anymore, which means I won’t have to look at your pasty face again,” Xander and his pack laughed in Willows face and she walked off hurt.

“Willow wait, don’t go.” Jessica started to go after her but couldn't catch the fleeing girl. She turned to Xander as Buffy approached him.

“You gonna say something to me?” Buffy got in Xander's face daring him to say or do anything.

Xander and his pack just continue to laugh at Willow’s expense. Before anyone knew anything, Xander got a right hook to the face and hit the ground; he glanced up to see a very irate Jessica standing over him fuming.

“You unbelievable bastard, how could you say something like that to her knowing how she cares for you?” Jessica tried to get in and do more damage but Buffy was dragging her away from the scene of the crime before she could get into trouble.

“Wow their Jess, calm down.” Buffy pulled Jessica outside to find Willow. “That’s a hell of a right hook you have. Where did you learn to punch like that?”

“My dad taught me, and plus I take a few defense classes, not anything major but enough to get me by.” Jessica was still visibly angry about the current situation. They saw Willow sitting on the balcony near the stairs and head towards her.

“Can you believe him Buffy, to treat his best friend like this? Has he lost his mind, and that laugh they sound like a bunch of wild hyena or something?” Buffy suddenly stopped and ran back into the school at full speed.

Jessica sat down next to Willow wondering why Buffy had run off like that. “You know I’m starting to think that your friends have some serious issues that need some working out, and I’m including myself in that little scenario.” she smiled at Willow. “How are you holding up Wil?”

"I’ll be fine, I guess I’m not used to Xander being so mean, not since that time he stole my Barbie's,” Willow smiled through her tears at the goofy look Jessica gave her for that comment.

“Xander stole your Barbie, please tell me this was not recently,” Jessica said. “I don’t think I’ll ever look at him the same way. Breaking news, teenage boy stills Barbie.”

“No, no, it was when we were little you big goof,” Willow laughed at Jessica. “By the way, what did you say to Buffy to make her run off like that?”

Jessica thought about it and for the life of her, she couldn't pick out any part of her conversation with Buffy that might have made her run. “I don’t know, all I said is that Xander and his new found buddies laugh like a bunch of wild hyena’s and she took off running. How weird is that?”

Willow sprang up from where she sat and rushed back into the school, leaving Jessica at a complete loss to her friend’s actions. “Was it something I said?”

~%~

Jessica sighed and got up to go to her next class. Her free period was almost up and she did not want to be late sitting here thinking how strange her friends are. She walked past the pack minus Xander as Principle Flutie came toward them fuming.

“You four,” he looked at them in complete contempt.

The four of them return his glare with equal disdain. “What?” the second in command asked.

“Oh don’t think I don’t know; three kids saw you outside Herbert’s room. You’re busted, yeah, you’re going down,” the principal declared to the delinquents as they smiled up at him creepily.

“How is Herbert?” asked one of the girls of the group as she licked her lips.

“Crunchy,” said the other girl in response, and they all start that damn hyena cackling.

Principal Flutie’s anger escalated because of their total disregard for authority and he ordered them to his office to hand out detentions.

Jessica watched and realized that that might not go very well. What had they done to that poor little pig Herbert to get the usually calm principal so infuriated? Jessica started to get that eerie feeling again, the feeling that she shouldn't leave her principle alone with the fab four. But going in there alone was not the wises of choices, two against four was not what you would call good odds. She looked around and noticed members of the football team and she got an idea.

“Hey Larry, can I talk to you for a moment,” she smiled as he rolled his eyes at her.

“What do you want Cine, I’m pretty busy at the moment,” Larry crossed his arms and gave her a you are bothering me stare.

Jessica smirked, jocks were always busy standing around and doing nothing but flexing their muscles. Larry on the other hand was something else entirely. “I need a really big favor of you. It’s the Principal's birthday and I wanted to give him a present because he’s been so nice to me since I moved here.”

“That’s really quite peachy little girl, but what has that to do with me?” he asked sarcastically.

“Well as you know the principal is quite the football fan. He has been raving about how good the Sunnydale Razorbacks are and how you in particular are one of the best players he has seen in a long time. Well I wonder if you and some of your team will come and sing happy birthday to him as I give him his present, I think it will make his day,” Jessica crossed her fingers behind her back and gave Larry a radiant smile hoping that the ploy to stroke his ego would work.

Larry puffed his chest out and grinned. “Did he really say I was one of the best players? That is awesome. I’ve been working hard on my plays this year and we’re going to be number one if it’s the last thing I do,” He turned to his teammates and they all bump their chest together and scream. “RAZORBACKS NUMBER ONE, YEAH!”

“All right Cine, lead the way, it will be our pleasure to give back to one of our fans,” Larry said.

Jessica led some of the football team into the school to go and wish the principal a happy birthday or so they thought. Jessica stopped at the door of his office to hear the principle screaming, she rushed in with the team to see the four students attack him.

Jessica and her backup quickly move into action, Larry tackled two of the boys off Flutie and into the wall knocking the wind from them. Jessica picked up a chair and swung it down hard into the back of one of the girls and she crumbled to the floor. The other girl tackled Jessica to the ground and started to bite her in her bad leg and she screamed. Jess tried to knock the girl off her but she was too strong. It took three jocks to pry the feral girl off Jessica and by the time they did the others had regained their strength and jumped from the window to scurry away like wild dogs.

Jessica and principal Flutie stand up at the same time and they look at each other in bewilderment. Silence the only thing you can hear for several seconds. 

Finally finding his voice the principal decided to break the silence. “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but how did you know they would attack me?”

“We didn’t, it was your birthday and we came to wish you a happy birthday,” said one of the jocks.

Confusion set in on Flutie’s face. “Well I’m glad for the thought but my birthday is not for another couple of months.”

The occupants all turn to look questioningly towards Jessica; she squirmed under their scrutiny and sheepishly glanced down at her feet.

“Oops, my bad, I thought it was today,” She smiled hoping that they would buy the lie.

Larry stepped up before things could get any more awkward. “Well mistake or no, we were in the right place at the right time. Now we need to get you two to the hospital to make sure you are all right and call the police about this incident.”

Jessica panicked. “Not the hospital again, I just got out of that place don’t send me back.”

Principal Flutie laughed at her outburst as he sat on his desk. “Well I on the other hand will not mind going to get check up, and maybe some rabies shots, seeing as my students just tried to eat me,” He turned a bright red as he realized what he said. ”I did not mean that the way it came out.”

Jessica walked over to grab his hand and drag him to the nurse’s office. “Come on Mr. Flutie, lets go get our rabies shots,” she headed out refusing to give any thought to hospitals hoping that the school nurse was good enough to take care of their needs.

~%~

Willow sat in the library watching Hyena eat their prey when Buffy dragged an unconscious Xander in after he tried to attack her. They lock him in the library cage and Willow asked her how they were going to get Xander back.

Buffy is anxious about other things. “Right now I’m a little more worried about what the rest of the pack are doing.”

“The rest of the pack was spotted outside Herbert the mascot’s cage. They were sent to the principal’s office,” Giles said as he somberly walked into the library.

‘’Good that will show them,” Willow looked quite satisfied with the outcome while Giles did not. “Did it show them?” Giles sighed afraid to answer her question.

“They didn’t hurt him did they?” Buffy asked.

“They uh, tried to eat him.” Giles answered, Willow slumped in her seat.

“They tried to eat principal Flutie?” Buffy asked looking quite disgusted with the thought of it all.

“Somehow Jessica and a portion of the football team fought them off. Jessica and principal Flutie are the only one to suffer minor injuries,” Giles said, looking worn out from the day’s events.

Buffy raised her eyebrow as she had a strange thought. “Is it just me, or is that girl always in the wrong place at the right time? That seems more than a coincidence to me.”

“Well I’m just glad Xander did not have anything to do with the attack on the principal, he was with you Buffy. Willow said as she looked over at Xander in his cage.

Giles glanced at Xander, thankful. “Oh, well that’s a small mercy.”

The trio spent the rest of the day trying to find out how to fix things when Buffy realized that the man at the zoo might have something to do with what went wrong. Buffy and Giles go to the zoo to find out what the zoo-keeper knew while Willow stayed to keep watch over her Xander.

While Buffy and Giles were out the pack came to break Xander out of his cage and Willow had to make a break for it. They chase her through the school and Buffy and Giles come in the nick of time and her rescue. The trio lock themselves in a room and the pack run off to find new prey. Willow and Giles head to the zoo while Buffy ran off to look for the wild bunch.

Buffy found the pack attacking a family and she got there attention away from the scared family and lead them on a wild chase back to the zoo. She entered the hyena cage to find Willow in the hands of the zoo-keeper at knife-point.

The pack knocked Buffy to the ground as Willow screamed that it was a trap; they start to feed on Buffy when the zoo-keeper yelled at them in a strange language. The pack look up at him and the hyena spirit pass from them to him. With a feral scream, he dropped the knife and tried to eat Willow.

Xander yelled her name, got up and tackled the man away from Willow. A fight ensued and the possessed man punched Xander away from him, at that moment, Buffy stepped in pounding on the man. He was so out of control that Buffy easily flipped him over her and into the hyena pit. The hyena proceed to eat him alive as Buffy, Willow, and Xander all try not to watch.

Giles stepped out of the room where the zoo-keeper locked him in. He looked at the already resolved chaos. “Did I miss anything?”

~%~

The next morning Buffy and Willow were giving Xander the low down on his odd behavior and his strange eating habits of the previous day. He got physically sick at the mention of him devouring poor little Herbert raw. Buffy and Willow were all under the impression that he didn't remember his actions and all was forgiven.

Buffy and Willow leave Xander to go to their next class and he turned to see Giles smirk knowingly at him.

“I’ve been reading up on my uh, animal possession and I can’t find anything anywhere about memory lose afterwards,” Giles said as he glanced at Xander.

“Did you tell them that?” Xander asked as he glanced back in the direction of Willow and Buffy.

Giles leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Your secret dies with me.”

Xander sighed with relief, but still disturbed about his actions. “Shoot me, stuff me, mount me,” He walked away with his head down only to run right into Jessica, and he thought this day couldn't get any worse.

“Hi Jessica, how’s it going?” he stepped back as he noticed her make a fist.

“Xander, I suggest you be on your way before I hurt you,” she tried to walk past him.

Xander blocked her path as he tried to salvage what might be left of their friendship. “Look Jess, I just wanted to apologize to you for the way I behaved and to thank you for sticking up for Willow like you did. You’re a really good friend to her and I hope that you can forgive me for being such an asshole,” He gave her his sad puppy dog eyes as he apologized.

She looked him over trying not to fall for the pathetic face he was giving her and failed miserably. “I don’t know what was going on with you for the last couple of days Xander but you were a total ass wipe and your choice of friends, not cool. But I guess if Willow can forgive you for your horrible behavior so can I,” she rolled her eyes as he smiled wildly at her. “Don’t give me that smile, you’re on thin ice mister, one false move and you’re going down.”

They start to walk and Xander put his arm over her shoulder and they head for their next class together. Giles stood back watching them leave, contemplating what Buffy said about Jessica always being in the wrong place at the right time.

“I shall keep a close eye on that one for the time being,” He said to himself as he walked towards his second home, the school library.

 

The End, hope you like, this is my longest chapter to date. I started this and it became a monster.


	7. Boyfriends and Big News

  


Boyfriends and Big News

The Master sat in his lair, livid over all the family he he'd lost to the slayer and the new power his minions had yet to discover. He lost what was to be his greatest alley to this thorn in his side and he was going to discover who it was if it was the last thing he did. He had enough of just sitting back and letting the good side get the upper hand.

Darla walked into her Master’s lair as he thought over his plans. “Zachary didn’t return from the hunt last night,” the Master cupped his hands in displeasure.

Afraid that the Master would take his disappointment out on her in some way Darla stopped in her tracks awaiting his next words. “The slayer,” she said, hoping to refocus his anger to someone other than her.

“Zachary was strong and he was careful. Still the slayer takes him as she has taken so many of my family. The Slayer has help destroying that which is mine, it wears thin. It's time to stop playing nice and annihilate the competition."

Darla perked up and rushed to her Master’s side with great enthusiasm at the thought of wrecking havoc. “Let me do it Master, let me kill her for you.”

Highly doubtful of her ability to perform as she ought to, Angelus clearly clouded her judgement. “You have a personal interest in this,” he declared to her.

“I don’t get to have any fun,” Darla smiled mischievously 

“I will send The Three, they will succeed in finding and killing both my problems,” He smiled contemplating all the thing his monsters could do to them.

“The Three,” Darla looked at her master in alarm and shivered.

~%~

The Three walked towards The Bronze, everyone littering the streets ran in terror as they trudged by. Reaching their destination they hid in wait for the slayer.

Inside the bronze Buffy, Willow and Jessica sat together talking. Well Willow and Jessica conversed while Buffy drifted off into her daydreams.

“Ah the fumigation party, hmm, it’s an annual tradition. The closing of The Bronze for a few days to nuke the cockroaches,” Willow smiled and glanced between Buffy and Jessica.

“Oh,” Buffy eyes were glazed over, she hadn't heard a word of Willow’s banter.

“It’s a lot of fun. What’s it like where you are?” Willow said as she looked into Buffy’s eyes.

“Earth to Buffy, are you in there?” Jessica waved her hand in front of Buffy's face to get her attention.

Buffy looked at her female friends in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking about things.

Willow gave Jessica a knowing glance. “So we’re talking about a guy.”

“Not exactly a guy, for us to have a conversation about a guy there would have to be a guy for us to have a conversation about,” Buffy scrunched her face up at her own words. “Was that a sentence?”

Willow sympathized with Buffy sadness. “You lack a guy.”

“I do, which is fine with me most of the time but,” She sighed and let the sentence as well as her attention drift off without finishing her thought.

“What about Angel?” Willow once again brought Buffy out of her trance.

Jessica smirked at Buffy, remembering all too well the last time she saw those two together, you could cut the chemistry with a knife. “Yeah Buffy, the two of you seem to hit it off pretty well when I saw you together, total potential guy in that hottie.”

“Angel? I can just see him in a relationship. Hi honey you’re in grave danger, I’ll see you next month,” Buffy stopped abruptly and cringed remembering that one of her companions was not in the know of slayer things. She tried to think of something to cover her tracks and failed miserably.

Jessica raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What the hell does that mean?” she stared at Willow then back to Buffy waiting for one of them to explain, neither did.

“You know I really do believe that you guys are hiding something important from me and mark my words, I will find out what it is one day,” Jessica began to pout and both Buffy and Willow look panicky.

Willow stepped in to continue the conversation about boy problems. “Angel’s not around much, it’s true.”

Buffy smiled, secretly thanking Willow for her timely save and Jessica sighed wondering when her friends would just come clean about the secrets they kept.

Buffy’s thoughts go to Angel, her cryptic stranger in the night. “When he is around it’s like the lights dim everywhere else. You know how that is with some guys?” Willow and Jessica both grin in agreement at the thought of heart stopping men.

“Oh yeah,” Willow and Jessica simultaneously respond as they glance at the boys they both hope can be potential boyfriends someday. Willow to Xander and Jessica to Jonathan.

Jonathan noticed her glance and tentatively walked over to their table. “Hi Jess, I was wondering if you would like to dance?” he asked her very unsure of himself.

Jessica stood up and smiled at him. “I would love to dance, Jon Jon.” 

Jonathan blushed at the nickname then whisked her away to the dance floor. Buffy gave Willow a smile that bordered on outright laughter. “I didn’t know she was into midgets.”

“Buffy!” Willow squeaked her name. “That’s not nice at all, they look cute together,” she said to her all the while trying to hold back her laughter.

“She’s like a foot taller than him Willow,” she glanced at the dancing couple.

“Size doesn’t matter Buffy, it is how you feel,” Willow realized to late what came out of her mouth and she blushed furiously. Buffy burst out laughing glad she was feeling better and that the night became a little more interesting.

They both watched as the couple tore up the dance floor. Jonathan was quite the dancer as he swung his partner around dipping her as her leg lifted limberly into the air, they stayed in that position for a moment as if they were about to kiss passionately. Jonathan suddenly brought her back up and pulled her close to him, seducing her every step of the way. 

Ignoring the crowd that watched them intensely, they breezed across the dance floor effortlessly in each other’s arms. Jessica cupped his face like a temptress and he wrapped her leg around him and dipped her once more. As the song reached it's crescendo, he lifted her and spun her away and as she stopped spinning, she dipped her body and extended her long limber leg out for the climax.

Several people start to clap for the couple and their dance moves. Jonathan blushed and Jessica looked down in embarrassment as they both realize that they had lost themselves in front of a majority of their peers. They look each other in the eyes and smirk.

Jonathan and Jessica take a seat at another table at his suggestion. He wanted to ask her something without having extra ears to snoop. He ordered drinks for the both of them.

“That was a lot of fun, I did not know you knew how to dance like that Jonathan,” Jessica grinned from ear to ear.

He smiled at her as his nervousness melted away; she always made him feel so comfortable. That was why he quickly made up his mind and blatantly asked her the question.

“Jessica would you be my girlfriend?” Jessica choked on her drink not really expecting his bluntness, but quickly recovered and beamed at him.

“Yes,” was all she could manage to get out in response before he grabbed her and kissed her.

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

~%~

After Angel and Buffy fought off the three and ran for their lives, she gave Angel an invite into her home to escape the vamps. The vamps reluctantly left having lost their prey. they head for the kitchen and Buffy began to tend to the wounds of a shirtless Angel and they almost have an intimate moment when she heard her mother come through the front door.

She rushed to head her mother off at the pass. Trying to hide the fact that she had a man in the house Buffy went overboard with sweetness and daughterly concern, Joyce eyed her daughter suspiciously and asked her what she had done.

“Can’t a daughter just be concerned about her mother?” Buffy looked innocently at her mom not realizing that Angel had come out of the kitchen and was standing right behind her.

Her mother was a little taken aback that there was a man in the house that looked to be several years older than her daughter. “Hi,” she greeted the stranger.

“Hi,” Angel smiled as Buffy turned to give him a why did you come out here glare.

Buffy introduced Angel to her mother and tried to explain that Angel was a student at the community college that was tutoring her with history. Her mother looked at her knowingly and told her it was a little late for tutoring.

"Buffy I have a date tonight and I really think you should say goodnight to your friend," Joyce gave her a pointed look that said she didn't want her daughter alone with a boy in the house. 

“You have a date, with whom?” Buffy asked in panic, her mom did not date. Mom dating was off limits, she thought to herself.

“I really don’t want to discuss this in front of your friend Buffy, so say goodnight,” She started to climb the stairs and stopped midway. "It was nice to meet you, Angel,” She said in a semi polite manner before she continued her way upstairs.

Buffy looked torn between continuing her, whatever this was with Angel or going up to give her mother the third degree about secret meetings with strange men in the middle of the night. For some reason she heard Cordelia's voice in the back of her mind say 'Hypocrite much!'.

As she hid Angel safely away in her room, she marched right into her mother’s room to begin the interrogation and third degree. “Mom who is this guy you’re going out with and where are you going?” Buffy’s mouth fell to the floor as she saw the sexy black low cut dress her mom wore. “You are not wearing that on a first date!”

“Who said it was a first date?” Joyce smiled at her daughter with mischief in her eyes. 

Buffy was floored, she could not wrap her mind around the idea of her mother dating, it was just wrong. “How many dates have you been on?” Buffy all but squealed the question.

Joyce hesitated for a moment, she knew how protective Buffy got over her and she wanted to break the news gently. “Buffy don’t overreact,” she held up her hands trying to defuse an outburst before it started, but Buffy only crossed her arms and glared.

Okay this is ridiculous I'm fidgeting under the glare of my daughter, this should be the other way around, Joyce thought to herself.

“I’ve been on four dates with this gentleman,” Joyce took a deep breath, as Buffy turned completely red in the face.

“Four dates! You have been on four dates with this man and you did not say one iota about him. What is his name? Where is he from? What does he do? You are in so much trouble for not telling me,” Buffy paced back in forth in her mother’s room and Joyce just smiled at her overreaction.

“Buffy,” she continued to pace not hearing her mom call her name. “Buffy,” she stopped pacing and shouting long enough to be shocked at the next thing her mom told her.

“He’s an investor; I met him at one of my shows at the gallery, he lives here in Sunnydale and his name is Joseph Cine,” For the second time tonight, Buffy’s mouth hit the floor.

~%~

The next morning Xander was quite upset as Buffy told them that she let Angel spend the night in her bedroom. He thought that was the stupidest thing she'd ever done, even if it was to protect him from The Three. What was she thinking letting a guy like that be in her personal space he should be the one in her personal space he thought to himself.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Xander as he tried to explain what lengths guys will go to impress a girl. He went into his own little story about how he once drank a whole gallon of Gatorade without taking a breath. He smiled at Willow with pride at his idea of manliness. 

Willow beamed and said that it was impressive up until what she could only explains as an ick factor.

Giles strolled out of his office with one of his books and changed the subject to more pressing matters, the Three. He explained to Buffy that she must be hurting The Master for him to send the Three after her and told her that he would step up her training with weapons.

Jessica walked into the library without a care in the world not noticing the evil glare Buffy sent her way. “Hi, I knew I could find the three of you stowed away in the library, you three really study a lot, Jessica smiled and shook her head.

“Or is there something else entirely going on in here?” she raised an eyebrow as all except Buffy stared at her as if they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“Like your father dating my mother,” Buffy scowled at Jessica.

Giles nearly spat out his tea, and Xander, Willow and Jessica looked shell shocked as they all scream in unison. “WHAT?”

 

To be continued.


	8. The Truth about Angels

The Truth About Angels

 

Previously on Buffy and the new Blood.

Jessica's stood there doubting they would tell her the truth about what they really did in the library as she took in all of their guilt ridden faces. “Or is there something else entirely going on in here?”

Buffy walked up to Jessica frowning and on guard. “Like your father dating my mother.” 

Giles nearly spat out his tea, and Xander, Willow and Jessica looked shell shocked as they all scream. “WHAT?”

Buffy stood challenging Jessica's confusion. “What right does your dad have dating my mother? My mother is off limits.”

Jessica sputtered not knowing whether to be angry with her father for not telling her this bit of news or defend him for his actions. “I’m sure it was just a one time thing Buffy, I’m sure my dad has no real interest in your mother,” Jessica said in defiance but quickly shrank back at Buffy’s indignant glare.

“And why wouldn’t your father be interested in my mother she happens to be quite the catch. Besides they have gone out four times, so he seems quite interested in her,” Buffy crossed her arms.

Giles laughed to himself as Jessica effectively but inadvertently played the reverse psychology card on Buffy. However, his smile was short lived as he had to catch Jessica as she fainted in his arms. Obviously not prepared for the information laid out before her.

As he held her, Principal Flutie walked in looking for the one in his arms. He quietly observed the scene before him frowning. “Mr. Giles I don’t believe I approve of the way you fraternize with the students,” He gave Giles a pointed look.

Giles quickly tried to explain the situation. “Well, Miss Cine had another one of her fainting spells and I was just trying to save her from any more brain damage than she already seems to have,” he gently placed Jessica in a chair and took his glasses off to clean them furiously.

The Principal grunted as he walked up to Jessica and tapped her on the shoulder. “I’m watching,” Jessica said in an unconscious stupor.

Giles raised an eyebrow wondering just what Jessica watched. Was this a clue to him about the little riddle all of them had heard, or was this just a coincidence. Giles decided to pay more attention to Miss Jessica Cine.

Principal Flutie tapped Jessica on the shoulder again and she jumped up startling everyone. She looked around sheepishly and grimaced. “Oh boy, did I pass out again,” She noticed Flutie out of the corner of her eye.

“Hey PF, How’s my favorite Principal?” she smiled as his face went into a full-fledged blush.

"Miss Cine, I would like to see you in my office immediately,” Jessica's smile disappeared as the Principal turned and marched out of the library expecting her to follow him.

She looked at her friends and frowned thinking she may be in trouble. “Did I do something wrong?”

~%~

Jessica took her time as she headed to the Principal’s office. She was a nervous wreck trying to figure out what she had done wrong to warrant a call to the principal’s office. However, all her fears eased somewhat as she entered and their stood Principal Flutie with a big silly grin upon his face. Then she went from nervous to wanting to get the hell out of Dodge, quick.

“Come in, Come in Jessica. I have some very important and exciting news for you,” Flutie was nearly jumping up and down from excitement.

“What is it Mr. Flutie?” Jessica smiled at her over enthusiastic Principal.

“As you know Miss Cine, my endeavor to have our little pig Herbert as a mascot totally backfired. But I haven’t given up hope on finding a mascot that will not only boost school spirit but also put a fire under our great football team,” Flutie beamed at her.

Jessica slowly started to get nervous once again, wondering just what her principal had in mind. “School spirit is a good thing to build up Mr. Flutie, but what has that to do with me?”

“I’m glad you ask Miss Cine, I hear and see good things about you. I am aware of how you are able to rally the football team to do a task. And I heard rumors of how you are quite the dancer,” For some reason his smile was a little bit scary at that point.

Flutie suddenly bent down under his desk and came up with the plush fake head of a razorback. Jessica looked at the fake pigs head and then back at the cheshire cat grinning Principal and almost fell into the door. she became a little nauseous from the swirls that were going around in her stomach now, cause she now knew where he was going with this.

“Jessica Trish Cine, you are our new mascot. You will be working closely with the Sunnydale high cheerleaders and one Miss Cordelia Chase,” Flutie clapped for joy.

“Oh joy, that sounds exciting Mr. Flutie but..,” Jessica stopped mid sentence when she noticed the dejected look upon Flutie’s face and she relented, she could never say no to a pouty man. “Okay I’ll do it, but don’t tell anyone.”

“You have a deal, and I look forward to seeing you at work, it will be entertaining I'm sure,” Flutie said.

Jessica smiled weakly as she turned for the door. “I shall endeavor to please,” she started to leave and bumped into one of the weaseliest looking men ever.

“Watch where you’re going girl, I swear kids these days just have no respect,” Jessica stood there with her mouth agape as the little weasel pushed past her and into the Principal’s office.

“Oh Miss Cine, before you go I would like you to meet our new assistant Principal, Mr. Snyder. I felt it necessary to get a little help in keeping things under control every since those delinquents attacked me, so the school board hired an assistant for me,” said Flutie.

Jessica came over to shake Snyder's hand and he scowled at her offered hand. “Don’t you have a class to be in Miss Cine?”

“Uhm, Yes I do. I guess I should get to it huh?” she smiled and then took it back as Snyder rolled his eyes at her.

Jessica went to her next class a little distraught that the school would hire such a smelly weasel. Did he even like kids? Then she nearly laughed aloud as she had this strange notion that the new assistant Principal favored Quark from Deep Space Nine, Quark being much cuter and much nicer of course. She smirked and settled in her seat and prepared for her teacher to start.

~%~

Jessica walked home with Willow and Xander, but her mind was on other things. Why didn’t she know that her father was dating? She was definitely going to meet the lady of the Summer's household, especially if she had her sights on her dad. When she came out of her thoughts, she heard Willow and Xander arguing about Buffy letting Angel spend the night in her bedroom.

“Wait, Angel was in Buffy’s room?” she smiled as several thoughts ran through her mind. “Way to go Buffy, I’d never be brave enough to sneak a boy into my room.”

“When you gain the courage to do so, please let me be the first to know,” Xander said mischievously as both girls rolled their eyes at him.

“Well it was a matter of life and death, some bad men chased them home and Buffy did not want Angel to go knowing that they might still be out there,” Willow said as she spun an explanation that would not have Jessica running for the hills, or so she thought.

“Wow I’m beginning to think that maybe Sunnydale is not a good place for me and my dad to settle,” Jessica said.

Xander turned to her with his most brilliant joker like smile. “Well Jessica, my dear girl, if you hadn’t you would never have met the greatest friends of your life now would you?”

Jessica rolled her eyes at the two of them and then smiled knowing they were right. She cared deeply for the lot of them, Buffy and Giles included. Even though they were the strangest people she'd ever met and they kept many secrets. This group had her heart to the very core.

She put her arms around Willow and Xander and the beginnings of an evil grin formed on her lips. “You two are my best friends you know that right?”

“Yeah,” Willow and Xander said with a hint of nervousness at the mischief in her voice.

“Well my best friends I want to plan a family dinner between the Summers and the Cine’s later on this week. You game?” Jessica asked as she clasped her hands and rubbed them back and forth.

Willow worried how that particular situation would play out considering Buffy’s known temper. However, Xander’s smile reached platinum proportions as he considered the chaos that would ensue and that it just might get a certain slayers mind of a certain Angel.

“Where do we sign up?” Xander said as Willow’s frown deepened.

~%~

The next night Jessica watched her dad work in his den. Wondering how to approach him and if she should tell him she knew about his extracurricular activities. She crossed her arms, stumped over to him, and stared him down.

Joseph Cine never glanced up from his work, he knew that his daughter has been standing there for several minutes glaring at him. “Why are your feet having a temper tantrum Jessica?”

“Is there anything you would like to discuss with me dad?” She asked him as if she were his mother.

Mr. Cine scratched his head in bewildered. His daughter had never displayed attitude towards him before. “No, is there a reason why you’re taking that tone with me young lady?”

Jessica calmed down considerably so she didn’t get into trouble, but she would not back down. “Uhm, sorry, I just want to know if you have something important to tell me?”

“Not at the moment Jess,” He looked into his daughter’s hurt eyes. “What is this about Jessica?”

Jessica fumed. “Nothing, just forget about it,” she stumped out of the den.

Joseph Cine was at a loss as to why his daughter was mad at him, until something came rushing to his mind and he massaged his temples to relieve the tension. “No, she couldn’t be talking about that, she doesn’t even know about that. Does she?"

Jessica left the house and decided to pay a visit to the Summer's home; she was going to meet this woman even if her father did not want her to. Walking nervously up to the front door she knocked. As she waited for someone to answer, she noticed a blonde staring at her with a catholic schoolgirl outfit on.

“That’s new,” Jessica said to herself as she shook off the eerie feeling the woman gave her. 

The woman started to walk up to her and Jessica thought she saw her face distort into something horrible. She closed her eyes tight and opened them again and the girl was gone. Jessica looked around frantically for the girl and that’s when Joyce Summers opened the door to greet her.

“Hello,” Joyce finally said to her, as Jessica did not seem to notice that she'd opened the door.

Jessica jumped ten feet in the air, then she turned around sheepishly and looked at a women that she thought had a quiet beauty, she actually was perfect for her dad. She smiled and offered Joyce her hand to shake. “Hi, I’m one of Buffy’s friends at school; I was just coming to pick up some books for Buffy and Willow’s study session.

“Oh come in,” Joyce stepped aside to let Jessica into the house. “I believe I’ve met Willow and Xander, but I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you. What is your name?”

“Oh, how rude of me,” Jessica smiled. “I’m Jessica Cine, Buffy must have told you about me.” Jessica noticed the shock and realization on Joyce’s face.

“Yes I do believe you’ve come up in conversation,” Joyce smiled thinking that that particular conversation did not come from Buffy.

“Well Buffy's room is upstairs, down the hall and to the right. Do you know what you’re looking for?” Joyce asked.

“Yes Mrs. Summer I do. I’ll just run up, get it, and be out of your hair in a moment.

Jessica ran upstairs, into what she thought was Joyce’s room, and she noticed a rose and a card on her dresser. She picked up the card but she did not read it, the only thing she noticed about it was that it was in her father’s handwriting. She put it back on the dresser and then she heard Joyce let out a scream. She ran down stairs and did not see her and then she heard someone talking in the kitchen.

She ran to the kitchen door and saw the most horrifying thing of her life. Mrs. Summers was unconscious and bleeding at the neck. She lay in the arms of the girl Jessica had seen outside and Angel was with her, she caught bits and pieces of their conversation and became quite terrified. 

“Aren’t you hungry for something warm after all this time?” Darla said to Angel as she pushed Joyce unconscious form unto him. Jessica watched, as Angel struggled with himself and then his face changed. Jessica almost screamed, but so did not want to give her position away. She racked her brain for a way to rescue Mrs. Summers. Then all decisions were taken out of her hands as Darla began to speak.

“I’ll take care of the one with the sweet smell to her,” She turned her full on vamp face towards Jessica and Jessica had no qualms about screaming this time. “You are full of power little girl I think my Master will enjoy having you, but I want a little taste first.”

Darla rushed her and Jessica like prey-cornered moved into action. She dropped down low as Darla attacked and used her momentum and strength against her to flip Darla over her and into the wall hard. Darla quickly recovered and grabbed Jessica before she could escape, she held her by the neck and bit down. 

Darla groaned as she took in the girl’s blood. Her blood was like a fire burning her from the inside out. It was rich, tasting of something so pure and sweet and Darla couldn't stop, she fed on her feverishly, every drop giving her strength and power. She began to have visions of things to come and things that were supposed to be but never came to pass. 

When the visions ended, Darla realized what a prize she had in her undead hands. This was the little bitch her Master sought, the power that had so thoroughly undermined all of their plans. Darla smiled knowing how this would please the Master and torturing this girl would be oh so sweet.

Before Darla could fully gloat about her good fortune Buffy knocked her for a loop as she came in and found that Angel and a female vamp were attacking her mother and her friend. As Joyce and Jessica lay unconscious on the floor Buffy and Darla fought as Angel watched conflicted on what to do. 

Darla got the upper hand on Buffy and went in for the kill, she would finally be rid of this bitch of a slayer that had led her Angelus astray. Before she could finish the job, She felt something protruding out of her chest and it had pierced her heart. 

She turned to her killer with saddened eyes and with a distraught voice she said her killers name. “Angel?” Darla fell to the ground and turned to dust.

Willow and Xander came in to catch the last end of the fight having followed Buffy home to make sure she got home alright. They saw Joyce and Jessica unconscious on the floor and rushed to check on them as Buffy tearfully called 911.

Xander's anger arose quickly and he got up and decked Angel. “What the hell did you do you bastard?” Buffy pulled Xander away and explained that Angel saved their lives and they all stared one another down for a moment unsure of what to do next.

~%~

Jessica’s dad rushed to the hospital wondering why the hell he moved to this God forsaken place. His daughter had been in this damn hospital twice now and for some very serious injuries. He walked into her room and stopped short as he noticed everyone standing in the room.

The Doctors had already told him that they put Joyce and Jessica in the room together so that was not a surprise to him. What he really wanted to find out was why his daughter had gone over to the Summer’s home in the first place and why the two women in his life were now lying in hospital beds.

“What happened?” He asked the group looking at them as if he would not tolerate any lies or the run around.

Joyce was the first one to speak, because the others in the room didn’t know where to begin to explain. “Well the doctor said it looked like we fell on a barbecue fork.

“The both of you fell on a barbecue fork at the same time?” Joseph Cine’s anger escalated and he literally had to breathe in and out to calm himself. He looked at the group to see if they believed this trumped up story and from the look on their faces, he knew that they knew more about the situation than they were admitting.

Before he could give them the third degree the doctor entered to give a report on Jessica and Joyce’s condition. He explained to Buffy that her mother was fine, just a little blood loss but she could go home soon, But Jessica on the other hand lost way to much blood and they had to give her a blood transfusion. Buffy volunteered immediately and without thinking she had no idea if they were even the same blood type but she felt responsible for Jessica being in this predicament in the first place and it was the least she could do.

Mr. Cine plopped down in a chair between Joyce and Jessica quite distraught. He made a promise at that moment that he would never let Jessica out of his sight again, no matter how much she complained about him smothering her. There was something wrong with this town and it seemed to have it in for his daughter and he'd be damned if he let it take her away from him.

Willow came over to comfort Mr. Cine and he politely smiled at her kindness.

~%~

Several hours later Rupert Giles rushed into the room.

“Who are you?” Joyce asked in confusion then Buffy introduced him to her.

“The librarian from your school,” Joyce smiled feeling a little loopy and sedated. “What’s he doing here?”

Giles came forward to explain his presence. “I just came to pay my respects, and to wish you a speedy recovery,” he said as he smiled down at her.

“Why the teachers at your school really do care in this town,” said a happy Joyce Summers.

Mr. Cine snorted at that comment. “Or maybe just the librarian, Mr. Giles seems to be one for hospital visits to his students. I wonder why that is?”

“Well I have become quite attached to them I suppose,” Giles said.

“Yes, I shall have to speak with you on how, attached, you are to them," Mr. Cine said as he raised his eyebrow at Giles and the librarian started to clean his glasses furiously.

“Dad please leave Mr. Giles alone. Don’t you see your making him nervous?” Jessica's voice was weak and frustrated.

“Jess, honey you’re awake thank goodness.” Her dad kissed her on the cheek in relief.

“Yeah and once again, I’m surrounded by my friends and loved ones, in the damn hospital,” Jessica tried to yell but all that her voice accomplished was a cracked splendor.

“Jessica Trish Cine you watch your language young lady,” Her dad scolded.

Jessica felt tired and a little indignant; she was in the mood to do a little scolding herself. Maybe it was the loss of blood that kind of shut down her brain and things that she would never under any circumstances say to her father came flowing out of her mouth.

“Maybe You Joseph Cine should be more honest to your daughter about dating her friend’s mother, so she won’t have to sneak out the house to go meet said mother and nearly get herself killed.”

The room became deathly silent and all the occupants in the room heads shot from father to daughter and back again. Joyce went beet red, Buffy fidgeted, Willow's mouth was catching flies, Xander had this nervous laughter going on and Giles was wearing his poor lenses thin. 

Joseph Cine gave his daughter a look that scared her more than anything she had seen this night, and she had seen some scary shit. She swallowed and smiled nervously at her father ready to take back everything she had just said, but it was too late for that. To put the icing on the cake her new boyfriend Jonathan that she had yet to tell her dad about came in and kissed her on the cheek. 'Perfect timing Jon Jon,' she thought to herself.

“Will talk about all this later Jessica,” Mr. Cine crossed his arms menacingly and calmly gave a smile that made Jessica cringe.

~%~

In the depths of the Hellmouth, a lair lay in shambles. Furniture torn apart, several things thrown across the room, minions dusted and a throne overturned. It’s as if another major earthquake had hit the place, and in the midst of it all, a lonely master vampire mourned the loss of his favorite and deadliest childe Darla. He did something that vamps rarely do, he wept for all that he suffered at the hands of his enemies. He fell asleep and dreamed of her, dreamed of the power that challenged him at every turn. The Master dreamed and knew that things would soon change and not in her favor. He would have her blood.


	9. The Master Planner

The Master Planner.

 

Jessica got up early to prepare for school. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and while she brushed her hair she noticed the bite mark on her neck for the first time since her attack. She lifted her hand to it gently rubbing her scar and the visions started. 

A man, no a monster dressed in leather with a horribly deformed face sat on a thrown looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. He suddenly looked up at her and gave her a smile that sent shivers down her spine. 

“I’m coming for you Jessica,” The Master whispered as if right into her ear.

Jessica dropped her hairbrush and stepped away from the bathroom mirror in fright, believing that the hideous creature she saw might step out of it. Jessica took some deep calming breaths and looked around the bathroom hoping nothing jumped out to get her. She got a hold of herself and laughed aloud thinking that this town was really doing a number on her mental capacity. Finishing up her daily routine she walked downstairs to have breakfast with her father.

Jessica gazed at her father as she ate her pancakes; he hadn't said a word to her since she sat to have breakfast with him. He just continued to read the newspaper as she glared at him. She finished her breakfast and started to head off for school when her father stopped her.

“Jessica I want you to come home right after school, we still need to have that little talk,” Joseph looked over the top of the newspaper at his daughter.

Jessica sighed knowing that the situation was inevitable and that she had no chance of escaping her fate. “Okay dad, but I will be a little late. I have cheer-leading practice and Principal Flutie wants to break me in as the new school mascot.”

Jessica noticed the smirk on her dad’s face and rolled her eyes. She hoped that her dad of all people would not make fun of her mascot duties. “Okay Jess, but as soon as you finish come straight home young lady.”

“Yes dad,” Jessica said in a downtrodden voice.

~%~

Jessica went through the motions, her attention in class sporadic. Her mind was elsewhere as she kept hearing this maniacal laughter in her thoughts. Someone behind her taped her on the shoulder and she turned and looked right into the face of the monster that’s been plaguing her thoughts.

“After I torture you, you will take her place at my side,” the Master reached up and gouged her eyes out.

Jessica jumped from her chair screaming and rubbing at her eyes. She opened the eyes that were still there and everyone was looking at her, some in petrified horror others in mocking humor. They all wondered what the hell was the matter with Jessica Trish Cine, spaze extraordinaire.

The teacher rushed over to Jessica to ask what was wrong and Jessica said that she just had an eye spasm and needed to go to the rest room for a moment. The teacher happily let her go to calm herself.

Jessica dabbed a wet paper napkin across her face and shivered trying to keep her fear at bay. What was going on in her mind? She thought to herself. She really needed to talk to someone about this before she completely lost it and the only people she could think of at the moment were the ones that have constantly been at the center of all the madness. Her dad would be highly upset about her not coming home when she was suppose to, but she needed to tell someone about the things she’d been seeing and she hoped to the higher powers that they would not put her in a padded cell.

~%~

After Jessica first full fledged cheer-leading practice as Mascot Hornsby, (Flutie so inappropriately named her) Jessica sought out the school librarian. She reached the doors and peeped in and saw Giles and Angel talking. She tried to wait until they were done talking to enter but then Angel suddenly turned his head towards her as if he sensed her there.

Jessica moved her head from the window quickly and gulped. “Now that’s just plain creepy.”

The library doors opened and Giles looked at her. “May I help you Miss Cine?”

“Uhm, well, I.” Jessica glanced down at her feet and almost burst into tears. “I need to talk to someone about,” she looked around to make sure no one was listening. “Things I’ve been seeing and hearing since that thing bit me.”

Giles looked fretful and intrigued at the same time as he stepped aside to let Jessica in. “Come in Miss Cine, we have been talking about just that, as a matter of fact.”

Jessica came into the library a little wary of Angel, he on the other hand could not take his eyes off her. She thought that he looked a little hungry but that could just be her overactive imagination. Then she took her eyes off Angel, noticing the trio for the first time, right here in their favorite place to be, she should have known.

Jessica sat in the library staring intently at the five of them, she did not know where to begin and she had a sneaky suspicion that they might have the same problem she was having at the moment. Sighing she started to say something only to close her mouth and bring her gaze to the one that she really wanted to ask the majority of her questions. She noticed that he continually averted his eyes and refused to look at her now. That only made her all the more curious about him.

“So you’re a vampire right?” Jessica went right to the heart of the matter.

Angel’s angst ridden face looked up at her and it almost broke her heart, she had to swallow and look away from him before she could continue. “Is there anything else that you guys need to tell me? I mean I knew you kept secrets, but this was not what I was expecting at all.”

“What were you expecting exactly?” Buffy asked.

“Oh, I don’t know maybe normal 90210 stuff like I stole my best friend’s boyfriend, or I experimented with drugs, maybe even I once got expelled from my old school for trying to burn it down. I wasn’t expecting vampires and things that go bump in the night,” Jessica said as she threw her hands in the air.

Buffy laughed as she thought about what Jess said. “Well I was expelled from my old school for that exact reason, but I only did it because it was infested with vampires and that was the only way I could think off to get rid of them at the time."

Jessica laughed aloud thinking that Buffy was joking and then she sobered quickly when she realized she was not. “Oh this is... this is, too much. Vampires really exist,” she rubbed the scar on her neck and stared intently at a brooding vampire who tried desperately to avoid her gaze.

Giles interrupted her interrogation knowing that this was just half of what she wanted to discuss. “Jessica I don’t mean to hurry you along but you came here for a reason. Would you mind telling us why?”

Jessica fidgeted nervously. How could she tell them what’s been happening to her without sounding bonkers? She dived right into what’s been going on.

“Every since I was bitten, I’ve been having visions of a horrible creature sitting on a throne. He’s been telling me that he is coming after me and that after he finished torturing me that I will replace her and sit at his right hand. I believe he calls himself the Master,” Jessica gulped and closed her eyes preparing herself for the inevitable laughter, when no one laughed she opened her eyes and everyone in the room was so tense you could bounce pennies off them. Angel actually seemed afraid for her and that made her more than uneasy. 

“Okay, please someone tell me that I’m just being crazy or that I am just in shock from the attack and that there is not some master vampire out for my blood,” Jessica said in panic.

Their silence gave her the answer that she did not want and Jessica politely got up and ran from the library.

“Jessica wait,” Willow called out but Jessica did not listen and she ran all the way home and right into a situation that she was neither in the mood or prepared for.

~%~

Jessica came into the house out of breathe and crying. She started to go up to her room but her father intercepted her and he was quite angry with her.

“Your late Jessica, I thought I told you to come home as soon as possible,” her father said.

“I’m sorry dad I lost track of time with the cheer-leading practice. What is it you wanted to talk about?” Jessica asked as she hid her tears.

“Not yet Jess, go change and come to the dining room, I have dinner waiting,” Joseph went back into the kitchen as Jessica went upstairs.

A few minutes pass and Jessica came into the dining room to find that her father was not alone and she stood their aghast at the presence of Buffy’s mom Joyce Summers and her boyfriend Jonathan Levinson. 

“Come and sit Jessica we have a lot to discuss,” Her father smiled as she slowly sat and cursed under her breath about how her dad stole her idea from under her nose.

There was a knock at the door and Jessica started to run to get it but her father told her to sit as he went to answer the door. When he returned he had a wide-eyed guest in tow.

Jessica turned to the guest and mouthed three heartfelt words. “I’m sorry Buffy.”

“Oh Buffy, good you made it. Have a seat there is something I and Joseph wish to discuss with you girls. But first let’s have dinner,” Both her and Joseph dive into the meal as Buffy, Jessica and Jonathan all stare at them in disbelief and loss of appetite because of the looming doom the three thought was sure to come.


	10. The Talent Show

The Talent Show

  


  


Jessica's father began to explain that his and Joyce’s relationship was getting very serious and that they would be seeing a lot more of each other all the while smiling at Buffy’s indignant glare. She was suppressing a gag reflex as the two began to hold hands in their presence.

“So the two of you are boyfriend and girlfriend?” Buffy asked incredulously.

“Well that’s a juvenile way of putting it but yes Buffy we are,” Joyce answered as she gave her daughter a look that said behave yourself. 

Buffy bit into her meal and smiled at the both of them, which made Jessica involuntarily shiver. “Well I’m real happy that my mom has found someone to make her, err, happy,” then her smiled disappeared and she focused her attention solely on Joseph Cine. “If you hurt my mother in any way, I will have to seriously injure you despite my friendship with your daughter.”

“Buffy!” Joyce squealed in disbelief at her daughter’s behavior. Joseph Cine laughed aloud not realizing the genuine threat the petite blonde was issuing.

“I don’t doubt that you will Buffy, but I assure you that my feelings are sincere concerning your mother. I can only hope that with time you will see that and I can gain your trust and respect with my actions,” Joseph Cine’s words took the wind out of Buffy’s ire as she could tell that he was being genuine.

“Well now that we’ve got that off our chest let’s finish eating,” Buffy said as she smiled at Jessica.

They all start to eat and talk and laugh, all except Jessica. She was still a bit wary about why her boyfriend Jonathan was present at this meeting and from the look on his cute little face, so was he. Jessica looked at her father several times during the meal to ascertain his intentions, but all she got in response was a smile and a wink. The whole situation was making her extremely nervous.

They finished up their dinner and Joseph bid a goodnight to the Summer’s women and they head home. Jonathan started to leave but Joseph stopped him and asked him to stay a little while longer. He led Jessica and Jonathan to the living room and asked them to take a seat.

Then to Jessica’s complete horror, he began to have the sex talk with them. Jessica started to hyperventilate and Jonathan turned completely green and red at the same time and started to sputter out his words.

"Mr. Cine, I assure you that is the last thing on our minds right now. We’ve just started dating and are only trying to get to know each other first,” Jonathan voice took on a very high-pitch tone. 

Joseph Cine was not having any of it, knowing what teenage boys thought about twenty-four seven and he sat forward to ask them one small request.

“I’m sure that my daughter’s virtue is foremost on your mind Mr. Levinson,” he gave Jonathan a look that said it had better be. “However I was a teenager once and I know how things can get in the heat of the moment. I want you two to promise me something if you wish me to give my permission for this relationship to continue.”

Jonathan gulped and Jessica was having serious thoughts on finding a rock, no a big gigantic bolder to crawl under and die.

“What is your request sir?” Jonathan asked.

Joseph Cine then looked at his daughter who was doing a real good impression of a gaping fish and put his request on the table.

“I want to ask you two to have a certain level of responsibility in your actions. I ask that if this relationship gets beyond the puppy love stage that you would consider waiting for a long while before the two of you become physical with each other,” Joseph looked adamantly at the two youth.

“Yes sir, most definitely will wait,” Jonathan responded rather quickly.

Joseph smiled and clapped his hands together as he got up to bid Jonathan a good night. “Well now that we’ve got the more important things out of the way, let’s call it a night.”

Jonathan rose and started to give Jessica a kiss on the cheek but changed his mind immediately as he saw the the frown on her father face. Joseph walked Jonathan to the door, Jessica was unable to move, speak, or even think. Joseph returned from bidding Jonathan a good night and sat across from his daughter.

“That’s a nice respectful boy you have there Jessica,” he said to his daughter.

He waited for her to respond but Jessica was to shell shocked to say anything to her father at the moment. Therefore, she politely got up and walked towards the stairs; she turned slowly to finally say something. She opened her mouth and then closed it; She shook her head and went as far away from her father as she could get.

“Goodnight Jessica,” Joseph said with a smile in his words and Jessica just continued to shake her head and escape his over protectiveness. She didn’t even realize that this whole situation had completely taken her mind off a certain master vampire.

~%~

The next day Jessica got up extra early for school to avoid her father and his antics. He had totally embarrassed her in front of her friends at dinner. She was sure Buffy would blame her for this new development in their lives and poor Jonathan she could not blame him if he wanted to avoid her for several days or months or years.

She went to school an hour early and went to the library, to her surprise Rupert Giles was already there and he was having a complete fit about something or other.

“Bloody dictator, how dare you volunteer me for something as vile as this!” Giles paced back and forth talking to himself. 

“Giles are you okay? I can come back later if you need to be alone,” Jessica laughed.

Giles turned to her quickly and grabbed her arm ignoring her yelp as he dragged her to a seat. “You are now my personal assistant for this god awful project, I will not take no for an answer.”

“Okay,” Jessica raised an eyebrow. “What exactly am I assisting in?”

“The school talent show,” Giles said as he blocked her escape route.

“Oh cool I always like watching those,” Jessica said oblivious to the fact that she would regret saying those words later.

Several hours later.

Jessica sat beside Giles trying her best not to burst into laughter as Cordelia Chase thoroughly destroyed Whitney Houston’s I Believe The Children Are Our Future. She had a sudden urge to run and buy several earplugs for the remainder of the auditions.

She leaned over and whispered to the man next to her who sat in torment. “It will get better Rup, I hope.” She squealed as Cordelia screeched out a verse.

“I bloody well hope that it does, and do not call me Rup young lady.” He said as he rubbed his temples trying to relieve the headache that was steadily getting worse.

“Thank you Cordelia, that’s going to be lovely,” Giles lied.

Cordelia looked put out by his interruption. “But I didn’t do the part with the sparklers,” Giles elbowed Jessica in the ribs as she tried horribly to stifle her laughter.

“We’ll Uhm,” Giles tried to come up with an excuse to get her off the stage. “Save that for the dress rehearsal. Lisa Please,” he called the next girl up and to his horror, she was just as bad with the instrument she played. Giles ran his hands through his hair and glanced at Jessica.

“This is utter torture; I never knew that there were so many horridly untalented youth in Sunnydale,”Giles said to a highly amused Jessica.

“Ahhh, it isn’t that bad Mr. Giles,” She said to him as she pat him on the back. Before he could respond to Jessica’s obvious insincerity the trio came to taunt them both.

“If it isn’t the great producer and his trusty sidekick,” Buffy smiled as she, Xander and Willow sat with Giles and Jessica.

“You had to see this to believe it.” Xander said as he ruffled Jessica’s hair.

“Hey watch the hair bub,” Jessica glared at him and tried to fix her now unkempt hair.

Giles prepared himself for the scathing remarks he knew were coming. “Oh you three,” he said with little enthusiasm.

“The school talent show, however did you finagle such a primo assignment?” Buffy looked down at a very irritated Giles.

“Our New Fuhrer, Mr. Snyder,” Giles rolled his eyes at the mention of the little troll.

“I think they call them assistant principals now,” Willow smirked and glanced at Jessica.”

“Uh, well he thought it would behoove me to have more contact with the students. I did try to explain that my vocational choice of librarian was a deliberate attempt to minimize said contact, but he would have none of it,” Giles said.

Buffy’s face took on a look of all watchers throughout history as she spoke her next words. “Giles, into every generation is born one who must run the annual talentless show. You cannot escape your destiny.”

Giles got rather upset at her mocking and snapped. “If you had a shred of decency, you would have participated or at least um… helped.”

“Nah! I think I’ll take on your traditional role and watch,” Buffy said.

“And Mock,” Xander shook his head vigorously.

“And laugh,” Willow chimed in for effect and Jessica smirked at the utter ribbing the trio gave Giles.

“Besides you have a hidden talent sitting right beside you, I’ve seen her at work and she’s quite amazing,” Buffy winked at Jessica and Jessica’s smile completely disappeared as Giles started to smile and plead to her with his eyes.

“Forget it Giles I’m not doing it, nope nada, no, nay, het, nein! And if there is any confusion, those words all mean, no I’m not doing it!” Jessica frowned at the pouting man as the trio laughed.

“Okay, I think maybe we better leave our Mr. Giles and his apprentice to this business he calls show.” Buffy said as the three of them got up and walked right into a weasel. Jessica crossed her arms and smiled in triumph, she knew what was coming and she was going to love every minute of their squirming.

Buffy’s smile dropped off of her face and she gasped out. “Assistant Principal Snyder.” Willow and Xander both look horrified at the none smiling fuhrer.

“So, we think school events are stupid, and we think authority figures are to be made fun of?” Snyder asked as he looked at the three with contempt.

“No, no, we don’t. Well unless you do.” Buffy said in a blonde moment.

Snyder continued his questions ignoring Buffy’s response. “And we think our afternoon classes are optional," Giles looked around, not really feeling sorry for the trio. “All three of you left campus yesterday.”

The trio looked ready to crawl under a rock as Snyder interrogated them. “Well yeah, but we were fighting a demon—," Willow’s eyes went wide and she hit Buffy in the back for mentioning demons in present company.

“Fighting?” Snyder questioned them, ready to give the lot of them detention.

“Not Fighting,” Buffy said quickly, eyes wide.

Xander jumped in to try to explain their defiance of the rules. However, he didn't make the situation much better at all. “No, we left to avoid fighting.”

Snyder had enough of their antics. “Real anti-social types, you need to integrate into this school people. I think I just found four eager new participants for the talent show."

Xander began his nervous laughter and Willow squeaked a terrified no. “What?" Buffy asked in horror. All the while Jessica was laughing her head off not realizing the body count Snyder expected.

Snyder smirked at Jessica who immediately stopped her joviality. “What are you laughing at young lady I said four willing participants, which includes you. I’ve been watching you four, always getting into one scrape or another.”

Buffy turned to look at her friends as she tried to plead with Snyder. “Well, we’re really really sorry. But about the talent show-- please, you can’t make us,” Buffy was near hysteria as she addressed Snyder.

"Mr. Flutie may go for all that touchy feely crap and he may think the world of you four,” he directed his gaze at Jessica as he lectured. “But that almost got him eaten. You’re in my world now, and Sunnydale has touched and felt for the last time."

Xander made one last plea for mercy. “Can I just mention that detention is a time honored form of punishment.”

“Here here,” Jessica yelled in agreement to Xander most excellent idea.

“I know the four of you will come up with a wonderful act for the school to watch…and mock… and laugh… at,” he then left them to stew in their own horror.

Xander got animated with denial. “NO!” he plopped down into one of the auditorium seats. “No,” he said again this time in a smaller more defeated voice.

Buffy sauntered up beside Giles not able to form any coherent form of English and looked into the face of a very pleased Englishman trying to hold back his laughter and Jessica jabbed him in the ribs scowling at him.

“Not funny,” Jessica said as Lisa finished playing her rendition of a dying frog.

Giles looked up at the student almost losing his composure. “Thank you,” Lisa walked off the stage.

Then all five of them watch in dismay as Morgan began his dreadful dummy act. Giles rolled his eyes as Morgan could obviously be seen speaking for the dummy and his jokes were very bad to say the least. Then all of a sudden, the act took a turn for the better to even Morgan’s surprise. It was almost as if the dummy had taken over the act and made it much easier to watch.

“There you see, I’m sure you four can come up with something equally exciting,” Giles said reminding them of their impending doom. Neither one of them notice when the dummy Sid looked there way all on his own.

~%~

Jessica sat listening as Buffy, Willow and Xander tried to come up with something to do for the talent show. She laughed aloud at the suggestion of Buffy slaying vampires on stage and then she made a suggestion to them that they all agreed to. Snyder would not know what hit him. Buffy hit Jessica in the head and smiled.

“You were sitting on an arsenal like that and you just sat there making us sweat huh, that’s just cruel and unusual punishment Jess,” Buffy said.

Jessica put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out. “Well it’s the least I can do and besides it was hilarious to watch the looks of horror on your faces,” Jessica glanced at the time and yelped.

“I have to go guys I have a previous engagement I have to attend, I’ll see you guys later to practice our parts,” She purposely omitted the fact that she was the new school mascot and that she was now on her way to cheer-leading practice.

Jessica got up to leave and noticed Sid the dummy following her with his eyes and her skin began to crawl. “Stop that Morgan it’s just plain creepy.”

As Jessica was leaving, Buffy threatened to burn Sid the horny dummy if Morgan did not come up with some new material that was less filthy and both Morgan and the Dummy went tight-lipped. 

Jessica noticed that Principle Flutie, Giles and Snyder were talking and a plan of revenge formulated in her mind. Buffy raised an eyebrow and Willow became nervous as Jessica turned to them with an evil grin on her face and started to rub her hands together as if she trying to start a fire with them.

Xander Swallowed hard. “What’s she doing?” the two girls shrug and watched as Jessica skipped with delight toward the three authority figures.

Jessica skid to a halt in front of the three that now had their attention on her. “Hello Miss Cine I hear you have a part in the talent show,” Flutie beamed at her.

“Yes I do oh favorite principal of mine, thanks to the keen recruiting skills of your assistant here,” she looked pointedly at Snyder who smirked at her not knowing the full intent of the conversation.

“That’s actually what I want to discuss, an idea I have for our new and beloved assistant principal,” Snyder’s smirk disappeared immediately.

“What did you have in mind Jessica,” Giles asked a bit nervously.

“Well, as you know our Mr. Giles has done an excellent job with staging this show and he will be quite busy back stage making sure everything is up to par. And we still need a MC to introduce all of the acts and I can think of no one better to do that than Mr. Snyder.”

“Now look here…,” Snyder’s outrage was cut short by an ecstatic Principal.

“That’s an excellent idea Miss Cine, I’m sure Snyder will have no objection to helping out where needed,” they all look towards Snyder, as his ears turned crimson.

“Of course not,” Snyder said through clenched teeth. He glared at Jessica as she politely said her goodbyes and walked out of the auditorium, but not before she gave her laughing friends a wink.

~%~

Jessica rushed into the gym with her mascot attire on only to stop short at the malevolent glare of Cordelia chase and her sheep.

“You’re late, that is not acceptable. We run a tight ship around here and we will not be brought to lower standards by a lowly swine,” Cordelia poked the Razorback in the shoulder.

Jessica disguised her voice so she wouldn’t give away her identity. “Oh yes mighty Cordelia, queen of the swine,” All the cheerleaders laughed and then quickly stifled it at Cordelia deadly gaze.

Cordelia gave her full attention to the pig-clad girl with an evil smirk and Jessica inwardly cringed knowing that she had started a war of words and domination here. The question was could she hold her own against the incomparable Cordelia Chase.

“Well since it seems you’re an attention hog, let’s see what you can do now that you have our full attention,” she went over to the radio and pressed play and Gonna make you sweat by C&C Music Factory started to blare from the speakers. She looked expectantly for the razorback to start.

Jessica just smiled underneath her mascot outfit and started to go into a rendition that would make the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders envious. She swayed back and forth across the whole of the gymnasium as the words entered her very being and she forgot her audience and got into her act. Ending her performance with a front handspring, step out, round off, back handspring, step out, round off, back handspring, full twisting lay out. She landed right in front of a smirking Cordelia. The squad broke out into a cheer.

Cordelia thought it very impressive, not that she would let this little upstart know that. Whomever this razorback was, Cordelia secretly thought that they might actually get to go to nationals this year with her help. This may be the start of a beautiful friendship or at the least Cordelia could make her into another one of her sheep. If only she knew who was under the mascot suit.

~%~

After the whole fiasco with Sid and the organ-stealing demon came to an end it was time to get the school talent show underway. The auditorium was jam packed with parents and to Jessica and Buffy’s dismay, John Cine convinced Joyce to come out and see the show. A certain weasel had made it his business to inform them of the upcoming event and of their participation in it. He smiled to himself thinking that he had got the last laugh.

As act after act performed the more nervous the trio became, it would soon be their turn. Jessica laughed as she saw Xander hyperventilating, Willow looking as pale as a vampire and she swore Buffy was about to hurl any minute.

She stepped up to them and gave them a pep talk that semi calmed them down and Jessica gave them their costumes. They all smiled as they realized that no one would see their faces with the Phantom of the Opera type masks that she handed them.

“You will do fine guys, just remember your parts and enjoy yourselves. I’ll make sure that all eyes are on me okay,” They all nod at her gratefully.

~%~

As Snyder reluctantly introduced the last act, the lights in the auditorium dim and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Michael Jackson’s Dangerous played in the background and the spotlight turned onto Jessica as she had her head down. Her outfit a flawless copy of MJ's, High water black pants with white socks and black shoes, White shirt with black tie, black jacket and black fedora atop her head. The finishing touch, the lone white glove that adorned her right hand.

Jessica flowed across the stage in brilliant Jackson style as she belted out the verses to the song. Her background singers adorned in similar style but with the addition of their white mask did their best to harmonize the one word that they had to sing. “Dangerous,” The trio sang in a disjointed union, but that was never caught as all eyes were on Jessica as she moon-walked across the smoke filled stage.

As the performance ended, Jessica took a bow. The curtains closed and the auditorium went into an uproar of applause, the football team, Jonathan Levinson, Joseph Cine, Joyce Summers and principal Flutie being the loudest of the bunch.

“Bloody hell,” was all Giles could think of to say as he cleaned his glasses.


	11. Realities Nightmare

The Master smiled, contemplating all that had gone down the last few months. If someone had told him weeks ago that he would be thanking his new enemy for her meddling presence in his life, he would have torn them limb from limb and boiled them alive. However, now he thanked her for all that she had done. If she had not come and changed things as she had done or took away his allies and his precious Darla, he would not have the gift of sight that he has. When he took her and turned her, he would find ways to show his gratitude for giving him the power over his enemies.

The Masters smile swelled at the thought of the utter cluelessness of the white hats. Didn’t they realize when you changed things you mess with the balance and balance fights hard to get everything back to order? One girl would pay for the disruption of balance she set off with her very life. That is if the Master had any say in the matter.

His new gift gave him new insights to what was coming. The Master could feel the nightmare world and reality melding together. This would be his chance to kill two birds with one stone so to speak. The Master looked up from his prison and breathed in deeply, he could smell his freedom coming with death close behind. A change was coming to Sunnydale he smiled to himself, a change for the worse.

“I’m coming for you Jessica Trish Cine and your little slayer too,” He proclaimed in a joy-filled voice.

~%~

A young man looked from the window as his classmates slowly shuffled in before class started. His mind was on other things.

“Hello, dufus, you’re in my light,” Cordelia rolled her eyes at the boy and then continued to refresh her makeup. The boy looked at her with disdain.

“Wendell what is wrong with you? Don’t you know that she is the center of the universe, and the rest of us merely revolve around her?” Xander mocked Cordelia’s outburst.

Cordelia smiled at what she considered to be nothing but the truth. “Why don’t you revolve yourselves out of my light,” Xander and Wendell walked away in awe to Cordelia’s big head.

Willow, Buffy and Jessica walked into the class just as the bell rang and Xander and Wendell approached them. “Wendell was in Cordelia’s light.”

Wendell rolled his eyes and smirked at the four of them. “I’m so ashamed.”

“That’s alright Wendell you did her a service, cause if Cordelia got too much sunlight she might burst into flames, with her being a creature that sucks the joy out of everyone she meets,” Jessica said a little too loudly and the class burst into laughter. Cordelia glared at her.

“Why is she so Evita like?” Willow asked in bewilderment to Cordelia’s attitude towards those she considered beneath her.

Buffy studied Cordelia as she pondered the answer to that question. “I think it’s the hair.”

Willow and Jessica smiled at Buffy’s brilliant deducting skills. “Weighs heavy on the cerebral cortex.”

“Nah, I think it’s the fumes from all the bottles of hairspray she uses. That can really mess with brain cells, kind of like sniffing glue,” Jessica smirked as Buffy looked at her as though she was a complete idiot.

Cordelia had enough; she got up and into Jessica’s face. “Listen you poor excuse for a girl, at least I have actual hair unlike that brillo pad that sits atop your head.”

Willow and Buffy freeze in place as they feel a showdown about to happen. Jessica just smiled at Cordelia, if she thought a comment like that would bring her to her knees she had another thing coming. She was from the chi for goodness sake and this rich little California girl had nothing on her when it came to putting someone in their place. However, before she could say anything else, the teacher made them all sit so she could start her class. Jessica gave Cordelia a look that said that this was not over by a long shot as she took her sit.

Xander briefly tried to get a quick review of the class homework before the teacher started and Wendell, Willow, Buffy and Jessica give him the cliff notes version and then he turned and sucked up to the teacher pretending that he had read the homework.

As the teacher continued her lecture Buffy dropped her pencil, when she bent down to pick it up she noticed a little boy standing in the doorway from the corner of her eye.

The teacher asked Wendell to read from the book they were studying, as Buffy sensed something off about the boy. Wendell opened the book and several tarantulas jumped from the pages, and the class screamed hysterically as the spiders begin to crawl all over Wendell and he screeched for them to get off him. Jessica Trish Cine bolted from the classroom and completely out of the school.

The little boy stood there as if he was dreaming all this. “Sorry about that,” the little boy replied listlessly.

~%~

The next day Jessica walked with Buffy, Willow and Xander as they all head to the library to get some answers to the incredibly appearing tarantula incident. I mean spiders just don’t hop from the pages of a book to terrorize the students, that had to be hellmouthy stuff.

Jessica was having a hard time coping with what she saw and she was frantically rubbing herself down as vision of spiders danced in her head. Buffy had other things on her mind though, namely spending quality time with her mostly absentee father and she hoped that he would not stand her up.

Willow looked to Buffy hoping she had some answers to all the craziness. “How about the spiders, did you talk to Giles about,” Xander interrupted her.

“Uhhh, the spiders, Willow and Jessica have been kind of uhm. What’s the word I’m looking for? Insane about what happened yesterday,” Xander said in exasperation.

On cue to emphasize Xander’s statement Jessica shivered from head to toe, frantically brushing the imaginary spiders off her shoulder. She screamed aloud, causing Willow to jump and Xander to look at her funny. Buffy laughed at the three of them.

Willow hit Jessica for scaring the crap out of her and continued her conversation. “I don’t like spiders okay, their furry bodies and their sticky webs,” Jessica became ashen and her shivers increased as Willow described one of her worst fears. Not noticing her dismay Willow plowed on. “What do they need all those legs for anyway? I’ll tell you, for crawling across your face in the middle of the night, EEEHHH.”

Jessica grabbed Willow by her shoulders and forcefully turned her around to face her. “Willow I beg you, for the love of all things holy please STOP!” she squealed as her mind vividly visualized everything that Willow so brilliantly described in detail no less.

Willow gave her an apologetic look, forgetting that Jessica’s fear ran ten times deeper than her own. She then turned to look at an amused Xander and was bewildered by his lack of fear.

“How do they not ruffle you,” she asked as Jessica covered her ears and ran into the library leaving them to their conversation.

“I’m sorry I’m unruffled by spiders. Now a bunch of Nazi’s running across my face,” he trailed off to let that scary thought sink into everyone's brain.

Buffy came to Willow’s defense having a healthy fear of spiders herself but not as bad as Willow’s and nowhere near as neurotic as Jessica’s. “It was pretty intense.”

“Thank you,” Willow said to Buffy as she gave Xander an I told you so glare.

“Well the hellmouth, the center of mystical convergence, supernatural monsters, been there.” Xander said in a bored tone.

“A little blasé aren’t you?” Buffy asked completely dumbfounded as Xander slapped murphy in the face.

“If there’s something bad out there, we’ll find it, you’ll slay, we’ll party,” Xander said with no worries.

“Thanks for all your confidence in me,” Buffy laughed.

The trio walked into the library wondering if they might have to find a therapist for Jessica’s issues. However, when they enter she was nowhere to be seen and neither was Giles.

“Giles, Jessica?” Buffy called out to them.

“Maybe his in the faculty room,” Willow said as she looked around the library.

“Yeah but where’s Jessica?” Xander asked wondering if the girl had run out of the school again.

At that moment, Giles and Jessica come running from the stacks looking harried and mislaid. The trio raised their eyebrows simultaneously wondering what the hell the two were up to in the library stacks. 

Buffy stepped forward to tease them a little, “Hey Giles, wakey wakey, you know teacher’s usually get in trouble for that sort of thing.”

Giles chose to ignore her innuendo and began to explain the situation. “I was in the stacks, lost,” He looked to Jessica not knowing how to explain their predicament further.

“Yeah when I came in I heard him yelling and went to find him, I was ready to poke fun when I realize that we were both lost in the freaking stacks. It was like one of those stupid dreams where you seemingly know where you are but still can’t find your way home. This town is starting to drive me insane,” Jessica walked down the stairs and sat in one of the chairs trying to shake the hibby jibbies that ran down her spine.

“Did you find any theories on spiders coming out of books, big harry crawly,” Xander jokingly started to run his fingers over Willow’s shoulder and she turned around and hit him and he jumped. Then he yelped as a book flew past his head and he glanced over to see a seething Jessica glaring at him.

“It’s funny if you’re me,” he looked taken aback by their anger.

“I didn’t find anything particularly illuminating. I think perhaps you best have a chat with Wendell himself,” Giles still seemed quite flummoxed over his previous predicament.

“Okay, if he can still talk,” Buffy walked out of the library with her friends all the while worrying about her watcher.

The four of them go to talk to Wendell about his spider incident and he was explaining how he didn’t hate spiders when Cordelia came past with the most horrid outfit on. Jessica couldn’t resist the urge that was forming deep within her gut.

“Hey, Cordelia nice outfit, did you borrow that from your moms pet poodle,” Jessica eyed her less than stellar outfit and shook her head; she really was an eye sore.

Cordelia chose to ignore Jessica completely and asked them if they were ready for the history test today. Buffy blanched at the thought of a test she didn’t know about. Jessica looked on in confusion, since when did Cordelia Chase care about them being ready for anything, especially a history test. She shook her head as Buffy ran off to take the test. Can this day get more bizarre?

Wendell continued his story of how he had a collection of spiders that his brother accidentally killed while he was away at camp and every since then he had nightmares of how they would come after him in school. He told them he almost thought it was his nightmare until everyone else started screaming too. Xander, Willow and Jessica looked quite perplexed at the thought of nightmares becoming reality.

Buffy was in the middle of a class nightmare herself when she noticed that the little boy from earlier was back. He walked off leaving her to her failed history test. He noticed one of the young girls go into the boiler room to have a smoke and shook his head.

“You shouldn’t go in there,” his said. Meanwhile the girl was getting beat up by an ugly mangled looking creature with a club arm. As he beat her senseless he kept calling her lucky 19.

~%~

Jessica, Xander and Willow walked to class together talking about a possible connection between Wendell’s nightmare come to life and the beating of their schoolmate; they look on as the school was getting quite weird. The cool guy squirmed as his mother kissed, hugged and babied him in front of the entire student body. The three of them walked into class and everyone started laughing hysterically.

Willow and Jessica started to back out slowly thinking that they were the reason for all the laughter until they both turned and notice the nakedness that was Xander Harris. Willow looked completely horrified for him while Jessica quickly covered a smile that revealed how much she did not hate the sight of Xander in the buff.

“Xander what happened to your clothes?” Willow cried out.

“I don’t know was uhhhh, dressed a minute ago,” He spat out, as he frantically looked around at all the laughing girls. “It’s a dream, it’s got to be a dream,” he looked on the verge of tears as he pinched himself. “Ouch, wake up,” he pinched again. “Ouch, got to wake up.”

Xander panicked as he looked around the room almost hyperventilating and then he let out an agonizing scream and ran from the classroom.

Jessica smirked at Willow. “Damn, I didn’t know Xander was that hot,” Willow glared at her as they both went after him.

~%~

Giles and Buffy discussed the possibilities of the supernatural happenings. In addition,they had made the connection to the boy in the coma and the boy Buffy had been seeing in school after the Wendell incident. Before they could get into further discovery Buffy’s father Hank came in looking for her.

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Why aren’t you in class?” Hank asked.

Buffy tentatively walked up to him wondering why he would be coming for her this early. “Dad what are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be picking me up till after school,” Then she panicked. “Is something wrong?”

He explained that he needed to talk to her about something and the look on his face did nothing to assuage her fears. “Something is wrong, is it mom?”

Hank told her that that was not the case at hand and request that he speak with her once again. She agreed although unsettled by the whole thing. She then introduced Giles to her father. They greet one another and then Buffy whisked her dad off so they could have that little talk.

Buffy and Hank walk the school grounds as he began to get a few things off his chest about his and Joyce’s relationship and the true reason that it broke apart. Buffy oblivious to what he was trying to say asked if it was someone else and was confused when he said that it wasn’t. She became nervous as she asked him what it was that broke them apart.

Hank looked down at his first born with little compassion as he said his next words. “It was you.”

Buffy looked at him with sad eyes shaken by his bluntness and tried to swallow the lump in her throat, “Me?”

Hank rambled on about how having, seeing and raising her every day was nothing less than an unbelievable chore. Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing and the ache in her heart rapidly increased tenfold as her father tried to rip it from her chest and stump upon it.

She began to cry as he endlessly rattled off a list of things that he did not like about her. Buffy’s gaze faltered as she could not stand to look at the man she had put on a pedestal for so long as he told her in no uncertain terms that she was not a bright girl and that she should have seen this coming a long time ago.

He ended his conversation telling her that the little weekend visits with each other should end because he got nothing out of them. Hank Summer’s pat his daughter’s leg and got up to walk out of her life.

“I sure thought you’d turn out differently,” He disappeared behind the school as Buffy sat distraught over what her father said to her. The recurring nightmare of her father truly abandoning her had come to life.

Buffy’s mind was numb as she tried to make sense of what happened when she noticed little Billy coma boy looking at her sadly and she slowly reeled in her heartache to go after him.

~%~

“Red alert, where’s Buffy?” Xander, Willow and Jessica come barreling into the library to speak with Giles.

“She just stepped out, her father came by, h-h he needed to talk to her,” Giles stuttered, he seemed to be searching for words to say. He looked at Xander wondering why he was clad in the school’s gym uniform. “Where are your other clothes,” he asked as he prepared himself a cup of tea.

“Oh don’t I wish I knew the answer to that question,” Xander said in an annoyed voice.

“Xander kind of found himself in front of our class not wearing much of anything,” Willow informed Giles.

Xander smiled and turned to Giles frustration evident on his face. “Except my underwear."

Willow got giddy not being able to hold back her joy of the moment any longer. “Yeah it was really,” she trailed off at seeing the watch what you say glare on Xander’s face but Jessica decided to finish for her.

“Hot and steamy,” Willow elbowed Jess in the ribs as Xander covered his face with his hands.

“Bad, it was a bad thing,” Willow tried to offset Xander’s embarrassment while Giles and Jessica seem quite amused.

“Bad thing, I was naked. Bad thing doesn’t cover it.” Xander corrected her.

Then Willow sobered as she realized the gravity of the situation. “With everyone staring, I would hate to have everyone staring and paying attention to me like that.”

“With nudity, it was a total nightmare,” Xander said.

“Well I’m sure you have nothing to worry about Xander, with a body like that you're sure to get a few offers at best,” Jessica smirked and then flinched as Xander reached over Willow and pinched her, hard. “Ouch, Xander that hurt.”

“Then keep quiet pervert,” Xander gave her a pointed glare.

“Oh, that’s rich Alexander Lavelle Harris calling me a pervert,” she flinched again as Xander pinched her harder.

“How did you know my middle name,” He gave Willow a murderous glower, but she shook her head vehemently to let him know that she did not betray their trust.

“Wait, Xander, it- it’s your nightmare,” Willow came back to the subject at hand.

“Except for the part for me waking up going it’s all a dream, it happened,” Xander said furiously as he continued to glare at Jessica.

Then Willow made the connection. “Like it happened to Wendell, that thing with the spiders Wendell had a recurring dream about that.”

“I dreamt that I got lost in the stacks and I couldn’t…. of course!” Giles stamped his foot vehemently.

“Our dreams are coming true,” Xander said.

“Dreams! That would be a musical comedy version of this, nightmares our nightmares are coming true,”

Jessica raised an eyebrow as she thought of some of her nightmares and nearly laughed aloud. The one she had about Darth Vader chasing her down the streets of Chicago would be particularly funny to see not to mention her recurring one about Gary Coleman being Dracula, that one was a riot. However, she also had a feeling that it would be the darker nightmares that would come to life and that thought gave her pause.

“Anyone up for going home and crawling under the bed for the rest of the day?” Jessica raised her hand and waited for more volunteers. She sighed when they completely ignored her. “Staying and dealing it is then.”

“So why is this happening?” Willow asked.

“Billy,” Giles said as if they should have known the answer, but Willow and Xander just look at him as if he’d lost his mind and Jessica stifled a burst of laughter making her sound as if she had hiccuped and sneezed at the same time.

“Well that explanation was shorter than usual; it’s Billy, who’s Billy?” Xander asked.

Giles went on to tell them what Buffy had found out in the papers and of the little boy she’d seen around the school and the connection with him and the nightmare world.

“Well we have to stop it,” Xander said as he glanced down at his attire.

Giles looked to the trio and went into his creepy watcher speech once again. “Soon, or else everyone in Sunnydale is going to be facing their own worst nightmares.” 

“Okay have I told you that I hate it with a passion when you talk like that? It's really creepy and you sound worse than Rod Serling in the beginning of every Twilight Zone episode,” Giles frowned at her and went about trying to figure out how to get them out of this nightmarish mess before it was too late.


	12. Nightmare 2.0

  


Cordelia gasped as she opened her locker and saw something that left her in dismay. She frantically reached out for her comb to try and remedy the situation.

“I don’t understand, this can’t be happening I was just at the salon,” Cordelia winced in pain as the comb broke off in her hair. “Ohhhh, this is really bad Karma, Jessica I will never make fun of your hair again,” She started crying as she tried to pull at the brillo pad that was her hair.

~&~

When Buffy went after little Billy coma boy, she found out who had beaten her classmate, the hard way. She turned quickly as Billy screamed that the ugly man was here and was knocked out of her seat violently. She tried to fight back but the ugly man was excessively strong and he continued to beat her with his bat shaped arm. Buffy dodged another blow and decided it was time to count her loses and follow Billy’s lead and run.

As Buffy escaped with Billy. Willow, Xander and Jessica were having their own nightmarish adventures.

Giles and Xander decide that it would be wisest to split and look for Buffy so the two of them split leaving a scared Jessica and Willow behind.

“Faster, but not really safer,” Willow stammered as she looked at Jessica expecting her to leave also.

“Don’t look at me I’m not going anywhere by myself, you know who the first person to get slaughtered in horror movies? The black girl!” Willow rolled her eyes and started out to search for Buffy with Jessica close on her heels.

Willow and Jessica head down the halls of the high school and notice a Mormon dressed Cordelia Chase with a mop on her head and several nerds dragging her along.

“No I don’t want to go, I’m not even on the chess team, I swear I’m not,” Cordelia cried out hysterically, and then she looked up to notice Jessica and Willow staring and she broke free of their grip. She ran over to a bemused Jessica and practically fell on her knees before her.

“Please Jessica, I’m sorry I made fun of your hair, turn me back please. I saw that Craft movie last year; I know this is some type of spell you did to get back at me for what I said. Please…,” She never got a chance to continue her pleas as several of the chess team came, picked her up, and dragged her kicking, screaming and clawing into the chess tournament.

Jessica fell to the floor laughing her ass off as Willow merely watched with quiet amusement. Then someone in the basement called their name and Willow opened the door and looked down into the dark abyss. Willow started to go down the stairs when Jessica grabbed her and quickly slammed the door.

“What’s wrong with you Willow? You never go down in a dark basement when someone calls your name and you’re in the middle of a nightmare world,” Jessica finally took a breath as she finished her frantic statement.

“What if that’s Buffy down there? She may need our help,” Willow said as she was slowly losing patience with her jumpy friend.

Jessica thought about that and saw the logic, she sighed and removed herself from the door as Willow opened it and the voice called out to them once again.

“Buffy?” Willow called out questioningly as a horror struck Jessica peeped over her shoulder and into the darkness.

Both began to walk down the flight of stairs, Jessica tightly holding onto Willow’s shoulders as they went.

“Hello, Buffy?” Willow shook off Jessica’s hold as it became increasingly painful.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around the empty basement. “I’m not afraid,” Willow said trying to gain a little courage. “You’d think I’d be afraid but I’m not.”

“Really, that’s nice, CAUSE I AM!” Jessica yelled.

Willow spun around and put a hand over Jessica’s big mouth. “Shhhh, do you really want to call attention to us if this isn’t Buffy?”

“Bimf mhes besmt bummy?” Jessica said under Willow’s hand, Willow laughed slightly as Jessica tried to hold a conversation with a hand clamped over her mouth. Willow’s amusement subsided and she removed her hand from her loudmouth friend.

“You said that it was Buffy down here,” Jessica whispered in indignation.

“No, I said that it might be Buffy down here,” she turned to continue her search of the basement as Jessica rolled her eyes and followed suit.

“Oh, Okay that makes this whole situation better,” she said sarcastically.

They continue walking the length of the basement in search of whoever called their name, when suddenly someone reached out and grabbed them. They both screamed as someone hauled them off into the darkness.

“Man I thought you weren’t going to show,” Said the man yanking a petrified kimono wearing Willow into a dressing room, she frantically looked around for Jessica but there was no sign of her. 

“Aldo is beside himself,” he explained to her as an announcer began to introduce two of the world’s greatest singers.

“I hope you’re warmed up, it’s an ugly crowd out there,” he lead her to the stage. “All the reviewers showed up.”

‘All the way from Firenze, Italy, Aldo Gianfranco and all the way from Sunnydale, California, the world’s finest soprano Willow Rosenberg!’ The announcer said her name as Willow looked wide eyed through the curtain at thousands of onlookers.

She started to back up as the crowd cheered. “But… I didn’t learn the words,” the man behind her rolled his eyes and pushed her out onto the stage.

Aldo started to sing brilliantly in Italian as Willow stared in disbelief at her situation. He finished his verse and the spotlight beamed down on Willow as everyone waited expectantly to hear her brilliant soprano voice. She looked around nervously for Jessica as the quiet in the auditorium was deafening. Aldo realized she'd frozen up and continued on to his next verse, he finished hoping his partner was ready for her solo.

Willow looked at him then the audience, then back to him again. “My turn?”

“Mm-hmm,” Aldo mumbled with an air of disgust and anger.

Willow opened her mouth wide and let out an ear-splitting squeak hurting everyone’s ears. The crowd started to laugh and then someone boo’s.

“Boo, get off the stage, we want Jessica 2.0,” Willow looked down right in front of the stage where three people she swore look like Darth Vadar, Arnold Jackson in a Dracula cape and assistant Principal Snyder stood.

The stage and auditorium morphed into something quite different. The stage turned into a platform with green and red lighting with a catwalk and a stripper pole. The audience turned from a quietly sitting bunch to a ruckus bunch of men with dollars in their hand. They surround the stage chanting Jessica’s name.

Music started to fill the air once more but this time it was not the soothing muse of Operatic delight but the foot tapping sounds of Maniac. As the beat filled the room, Jessica suddenly slid down the pole in all her bikini-clad glory startling Willow in the process.

Just a small town girl   
On a Saturday night   
Looking for the fight of her life   
In the real time world   
No one sees her at all   
They all say she’s crazy

She did a few rounds on the silver pole as the men threw dollar bills at her. A chair suddenly materialized on stage and Jessica began to dance around it with a heated fever.

Locking rhythms to the beat of her heart   
Changing movement into light   
She has dance into the danger zone   
When the dancer becomes the dance

If Willow had not seen the sickened look on her face she would have thought Jessica was enjoying herself. The men around her watched in lustful glee as Jessica body movements entice them into a frenzy and they tossed money like it grew on trees.

It can cut you like a knife   
If the gift becomes a fire   
On the wire between will   
And what will be

She’s a maniac   
Maniac on the floor   
And she’s dancing   
Like she’s never danced before   
She’s a maniac   
Maniac on the floor   
And she’s dancing   
Like she’s never danced before

She straddled the chair and began to grind it like there was no tomorrow. She spread her legs as if doing the splits and shimmied back almost doing a back bend in the process. She lifted herself and pointed at each man as she continued to dance on the chair.

On the ice blue line of insanity   
Is a place most never see   
It’s a hard won place of mystery   
Touch it but can’t hold it   
You work all your life   
For that moment in time   
It could come or pass you by   
It’s a push, shove world   
But there’s always a chance   
If the hunger stays the night

She briefly left her chair and danced the length of the platform swaying her hips as the men screamed her name and reached out for her.

There’s a cold kinetic heat   
Struggling, stretching for the peak   
Never stopping with her head against the wind

Jessica returned to her chair and lay there pulling the string that appeared above her. Water came flowing down upon her from the sky and poured over her bronze bikini clad skin.

She’s a maniac,   
maniac I sure know   
Like she’s never danced before   
She’s a maniac, maniac   
I sure know   
And she’s dancing   
Like she’s never danced before

She stretched her leg nearly over her head while arching her back ending her act, the men roared and threw more money at her, and Willow gulped as the water had suddenly made Jessica show more skin than she intended, as it was now see through.

Snyder broke through the crowd, rushed the stage, grabbed Jessica by her waist and kissed her passionately. Jessica threw up in his mouth before the bouncers drag him off the stage. Willow rushed forward, grabbed her by the hand, and ran off the stage.

Jessica and Willow ran as several men including Darth Vadar chase them. They turned a corner and ran right into a fleeing Xander, Jessica tried to hide herself and her costume behind Willow.

“Did you find Buffy?” Xander asked as he caught a glimpse of Jessica.

“I had to sing, very bad, to sing,” Willow said in horror.

Xander raised an eyebrow and looked directly at the bikini wearing Jessica. “And what did you have to do little girl?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it, EVER!” Jessica started to dry heave as memories off the forbidden kiss started to flood her mind. Xander smiled despite the current situation but he sobered quickly as his thoughts turned to the nightmare that was chasing him right at this moment.

“Come on let’s find the others and on the way maybe find you some cloths,” he took hold of Willow and Jessica’s arm and started to pull them down the hall.

Willow knew something was wrong, with the look on Xander’s face, something was terribly wrong. “What happened to you?”

“Remember my sixth birthday party?” Xander stopped for a moment as Willow started to laugh hysterically. Jessica took this moment to look through the opened lockers to see if she could find some cloths, all she found was a leather jacket.

“Yeah, when the clown chased you and you got so scared that you went…,” Willow stopped laughing as she realized the implications of what she was describing. “Oh,” she said as she frowned at Xander.

Jessica went rigid; she slowly turned to them as she put on the leather jacket and squeaked in a still small voice. “Clown?” It was also not lost on Jessica that since this whole mess began; she somehow made everyone’s nightmares that much worse as they seemed to morph into her own.

Maniacal laughter filled the air and sounds of a butcher knife scrapping against the lockers made them wince. Xander's clown came walking towards them. Willow Xander and Jessica all scream and turned to run and bumped right into Giles.

“No sign of Buffy,” Giles said as he looked at them wondering why they were running and why the bloody hell Jessica was in a bikini and leather jacket, then his eyes caught sight of the clown and he screamed.

"Aah!" Willow screamed louder and the trio push past him almost knocking him over, but he rights himself and turned to run with them.

Jessica started to worry, the thoughts going on in her head she tried desperately to wipe clean. She knew if Xander’s nightmare morphed into her own they would all be doomed. “Oh please don’t let that happen,” she whispered to herself as she and her friend’s flee.

All of the sudden Xander turned, tired of his silly fears. Giles, Willow and Jessica stop also, wondering what was going through his mind to make him stop running from the killer clown. Xander advanced on the clown, as it raised its knife Xander cleaned its clock.

“You were a lousy clown. Your balloon animals were pathetic, everyone can make a giraffe,” Xander yelled at the out cold clown.

He turned back to his friends and they start to exit the school and stop short as many colorful balloons start to block their path and line of sight. Several of the balloons burst and blood splattered all over the walls.

Willow gasped at the blood on the wall and Xander went pale. “I hope that’s not what I think it is whose nightmare is this because this just became a wee bit creepy.”

“What are you on about Xander it’s just balloons,” Giles said not able to see the blood on the wall.

“I think you need to take your glasses off and clean them again G-man,” Xander said as he eyed him.

Jessica visibly started to shake from the fear that she was feeling, she slowly turned around and her blood ran cold as she laid eyes on one of the most terrifying clowns in history.

“Hello J-e-s-s-i-e,” It said her name in the most terrifying raspy voices. “Do you want it?” It asked as it offered her a balloon and tried to get her to look deep into his eyes. She refused to go there.

Xander followed her line of sight and almost died of horror. This clown was way creepier than his clown was; nonetheless, it was just a clown. “Oh joy yet another creepy clown to knock down.”

Xander tried to advance on Pennywise but Jessica stopped him. “That’s no ordinary clown Xander, That’s pure unadulterated evil,” it gave Xander pause to see the complete and utter fear in Jessica’s eyes and he backed off not having to be told twice.

“Come on Xander, Willow, they all float down here,” It said as its teeth grew out sharply and it focused his attention on Jessica whose fear seemed to give him strength. 

“How does it know our names?” a fearful Willow asked.

“How does what know your name?” Giles looked around trying to see what they saw but failing.

Jessica turned to her friends. “I think you three should go find Buffy and try to figure out how to end this. I’ll try to keep Pennywise occupied and away from everyone,” before anyone could argue with her she picked up a rock and let her faith fly as she threw it like a major league baseball player. It hit Pennywise in the center of its forehead and it roared as it broke the skin and went straight through, and an eerie bright light exploded from its head.

She ran out of the building knowing that Pennywise would follow her. He was her nightmare. She ran as fast as she could away from the high school she looked over and saw that there was a cemetery across the street bathed in darkness. She ran towards it wondering when they built a cemetery across from the High School and why was it nighttime there when everything else was in total daylight. She ran right through the hedges that block her way and glanced behind her to see if It was following her.

There was no sign of it but she could feel that it was not far behind and she continued her trek through the cemetery when she froze in her tracks. She watched in total horror as the creature she had dreamed about tossed a screaming Buffy into an open grave and started to bury her.

“Buffy!” Jessica yelled to her friend and started to run to help her but several legs kick her into a gravestone knocking the wind out of her.

She slowly turned and saw the giant spider coming toward her with a glowing white underbelly. She screamed and clamped her eyes shut as it hovered over her. She knew if she gazed into the immense light of It’s underbelly that she would be lost forever so she dare not open her eyes.

She heard someone walking towards them laughing as he went. “You brought a pet for me, how thoughtful of you,” She heard the Master say as she kept her eyes glued shut, not daring to open them and look upon two of her worst nightmares.

Several seconds pass as she lay their shaking wondering what in the hell they were doing. If they were going to kill her, she wished that they would get it over with and not let her lay there soaking in her own fears. 

After a few more seconds she heard It walking away she slowly opened one eye and watched the eight-legged creature disappear into the night. A deep dread slowly and painfully formed in the pit of her stomach, feeling that she hadn't seen the last of this awful creature and whatever it did next would be her fault for bringing it to life.

Jessica’s head turned slowly to look right into the face of a grinning Master vampire. “We have much to talk about Jessica, but we need a little privacy,” He grabbed her by the hair and began to drag her out of the cemetery and deeper into the darkness of some remote wooded forest. Jessica’s screams pierced the heavens and then slowly dissipated as he pulled her deeper into the darkness and then you could hear her no more.

~%~

Giles, Willow and Xander walked into the darkness of the cemetery looking for Jessica and Buffy. They began to look around for any sign of the two of them as Giles private fear took hold of his heart.

“Whose nightmare is this?” Xander asked.

“It’s mine,” Giles said as he reads the head stone before him. Buffy Summers, 1981-1997, Rest In Peace. His heart broke.

Xander and Willow looked on with despondent expressions as they walked up to the site. Giles fell to his knees in defeat.

“I failed, in my duty to protect you. I should’ve been more cautious…, taken more time to train you. But you were so gifted. And the evil was so great. I’m sorry,” Giles reached up to pat the fresh dirt and they all screamed when a hand reached up from the grave and pulled itself out.

“Buffy?” A frightened Giles asked as Buffy dusted herself off holding her head down. 

Buffy finally held her face up and they all gasped at her full on vamp face. “Thought I was dead.”

“Buffy your face,” Willow horror filled voice exclaimed and Buffy reached up to feel her new look.

“Oh God,” She started to shake and breath heavily as Xander walked towards her.

“Buffy,” Xander said with deep sympathy.

“Don’t look at me,” Buffy turned away from them in shame.

“You never told me you dreamt of becoming a vampire,” Giles said as he walked up to her.

“This isn’t a dream,” she shook her head vehemently yet she still held it down not wanting to look at her watcher.

"No, no it’s not, but there’s a chance we can make it go away,” Giles began to explain that he believed that if they could get Billy to wake up that this all could be reversed. He asked if she could hold out long enough for them to accomplish their mission.

“Yeah, I-I think I can. But we better hurry… cause I’m getting hungry," She stared at Willow and Xander.

“That is a, joke, right?” Xander nervously asked her as they all follow her to the hospital.

Buffy and the gang reached Billy and she fought with the ugly man again and defeated him and then Billy figured out what he had to do next. He unmasked the ugly man, and woke up.

Everything went back to normal and they found out that it was Billy kiddie league couch that had beaten little Billy into a coma and they arrest him.

Buffy turned to her friends and finally realized that someone was missing. “Oh God, you guys where’s Jessica? I think I remember her yelling my name as the Master was burying me,” She paused and started to cringe. “If the Master got a hold of her who knows what he could have done? We have to find her.”

Meanwhile deep in the woods a lone girl lay there unconscious. She woke up kicking and screaming and crying over the horrors of what almost happened to her. She looked down at herself to find that she was in her original clothing and she started to walk home shaken from her ordeal.

Buffy and the gang make it to the Cine residents and knock fervently on the door. No one answered; they knock again still no answer. They figured that Mr. Cine was still at work. However, where was Jessica? The fear that they may have lost their friend overtook them and then a familiar voice greeted them.

“Hey guys, I see that Buffy was successful in stopping the nightmare world,” she looked deep into Buffy’s eyes and started to cry. “Thank you,” and then she collapsed, Buffy caught her before she could hit the ground and looked at her friends. 

“What did he do to her?” she asked them barely over a whisper.

 

It belongs to Stephen King and the song Maniac is by Michael Sembello.


	13. The Calm before the Inevitable

The Master smelled victory in the air and he became giddy with pleasure. The terror within his prey was palpable, her turmoil audible. He was angry that he did not get to finish his glorious work of torture on his prized possession. However, the golden morsel of information from his intimate time with her had him reveling in his superiority. This meddlesome little girl had put a taint on this reality and it would cost her dearly. She would have to pay for the disturbances she brought about in this time line one by one. His interest lied in making her pay for the death of his darling childe, after that he would make sure she didn’t care one iota about the downfall that was about to take place in her life and the lives of those she touched. Smiling, he sat upon his dark throne and began to hum the eerie little song within his dead un-beating heart, it was only a matter of time and Jessica and that slayer will be in his grasp and he will squeeze until every ounce of fight and spirit left their bodies.

~%~

When Joseph Cine came home, it was to a quiet house. His eyebrow rose to that, Jessica was usually there to greet him with a hug and a kiss, when she did not have an after school cheer-leading practice or something or other. If his memory was correct, he specifically remembered her telling him that she didn’t have anything in particular to do and that she would be home when he got there.

His imagination getting the better of him as he quickly took to the stairs two at a time to check her bedroom. His daughter had become a magnet for trouble in this town and he hoped that her absence was not due to that fact. He stopped at her bedroom door, taking in a breath, and held it hoping that his daughter was behind it. The tap on the door was light and none intrusive, hoping to hear her voice and relieve his fears. When she didn’t answer his heart pranced around in his chest as a few bad thoughts formed in his mind. Maybe there's a cheer-leading practice after all or maybe she’s visiting with friends and forgot to call.

He slowly opened the door and released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Calming himself as he saw his daughter sleeping peacefully and the presence of her two best friends at her side. He smiled thinking that if it wasn’t for those two girls he would take his daughter and hightail it out of this town. His thoughts would have gone somewhere else completely if he caught sight of the boy sleeping on the floor on the other side of the bed. He went back downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare something for dinner and stopped in his tracks at the presence of the school librarian in the process of doing just that.

“What the hell are you doing in my home?” Looking as if he'd chew the British librarian a new one.

Rupert Giles looked up startled by the man of the house. “Uhm, well, that is,” Giles took his glasses off and began to clean them. His annoyance getting the better of him at his lose of words. He tried to explain to this very intimidating man why he was in his home invading his kitchen trying to prepare a meal. 

“If you take those glasses off one more time in my presence to clean them I swear I’ll hit you. Now I’ll ask again, why are you in my home preparing my food in my kitchen?" Joseph started slow and calm but with each word, his inflections became louder and angrier.

Giles let out a breath, this man hadn’t taken a liking to him from the first day they’d met. Not that he could blame him, the first time they’d met his daughter had severe injuries at the hands of a vampire and Mr. Cine had many questions as to what was going on, one of them being why the school librarian felt it necessary to show up at the hospital?

“There was a little incident with a chemical leak at the school, all the students were affected and sent home, but Jessica was the closest to it and got the full brunt of it. The school nurse checked her out and she gave her a clean bill of health. However they didn’t want to send her home by herself so I volunteered to be the designated adult,” Giles didn’t quite lie, the students had been sent home after the adults with their Sunnydale syndrome had chalked all of the nightmares turned to reality as hallucinations from what had to be a chemical leak.

“Why didn’t they contact me about something that serious?” Joseph Cine was seething from all the inappropriate activity in this town.

“Well you don’t seem to have a number on file to contact you,” Giles almost took a step back from the killing glare greeting him.

“That’s absolute bullshit, I put at least three contact numbers down for the school to contact me. This town and its utter nonsense is really racking on my nerves. What is wrong with you people, you seem to be blind to all the crap that goes down here. I refuse to become like that, the school will be hearing from me!" he stated firmly.

“Calm down dad, boy you can be a real terror when you want to be can’t you?” Jessica gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, a fact that Giles didn’t miss.

“Well when it comes to the safety of my daughter that I will do anything to ensure, my terror knows no bounds,” he said those last words glaring daggers into the shrinking librarian.

“Dad please relax, if I remember correctly about those transcripts we hadn’t put a number yet because we had yet to receive the new ones and in the chaos of the move and in the commotion of everything it slipped both our minds to give the numbers when we did receive them.” Jessica's eyebrow went up several notches as her father notable cringed. He owed Mr. Giles an apology and he knew it.

He slowly turned with little desire to do so and began to apologize. “Sorry, Mr. Giles I can get kind of insane when it comes to my daughter.”

Giles smiled knowingly, he knew of the desire to protect ones daughter even if she was only that in spirit. “Yes, of course.”

Jessica began to walk over to see what Giles was preparing before her father’s interruption. She smiled up at him and he noticed a few tears in her eyes.

Giles frowned, had he done something wrong to make her teary eyed like that. He began to scan the area for stray onions just in case that was the cause, and then his glance settled on her for a clue to what the problem was. Jessica just eyed her father as the tears began to flow.

Joseph took a step forward to investigate what had his daughter so emotional. He took note of the preparations on the island and smiled.

Joseph cleared his throat and laid his hand on Giles’ shoulder. “Well, Mr. Giles it looks like you’ve stumbled upon me and my daughter’s favorite dish. My wife used to make this for us all the time; I hope your cooking skills are as dead on as hers were. He said with a smirk.

Giles got a twinkle in his eye, he ran upon few American’s that actually enjoyed authentic British cuisine and his satisfaction at the thought of the Cine family being one of the few gave him pleasure.

“Really, that’s quite refreshing to know that some people really enjoy good cuisine,” Giles said with a smirk. 

“Well my wife was from Liverpool, she introduced me to the dish and I fell in love with it and her instantly. It’s one of the many reason’s I married her,” he said with a wink.

Giles laughed aloud. “Well Bubble and Squeak will do that every time.”

As the tension in the room began to defuse somewhat the three of them sat to talk. Giles was surprised to find out Mr. Cine’s wife was from Liverpool, England and that they had met while attending Cambridge University.

As the two men talked Giles was happy to find out that the man had a love for rare and obscure literature. He thought to himself that Joseph would make an excellent watcher, if he knew of such things.

“Oh no, it’s invasion of the British snatcher. Run away Mr. Cine before you start wearing tweed,” Buffy said as she and Willow came in on the stuffy conversation about musty old books.

Giles gave Buffy his best British glare as the two girls sat down next to a smirking Jessica.

“I’m afraid it’s much too late for that Buffy, I succumbed to that invasion the day I met my wife,” he said with a sad smile on his face and Buffy was immediately sorry that she had said anything.

There was a strained silence for a few seconds before the ringing of the doorbell saved them.

“I’ll get it,” Jessica quickly got up to escape the looks of concern she knew her friends were giving her. As she walked out of the kitchen, she strolled right into yet another concerned friend. She held up her hand to quiet the question that she knew was on Xander’s lips as she answered the door.

Her face fell even more at the presence of the newcomer. For the first time since they met, she was not happy to see him. She was not in the mood for her boyfriend and that thought bothered her more than anything.

“Hi Jonathan,” she said while stepping aside, being sure not to utter an invitation even though the sun was still shining brightly. One could never be too careful. She didn’t want to admit to herself that her action had a secret meaning also. 

Jonathan sensing something was wrong frowned deeply and slowly came in believing that what went down at the school had something to do with her mood. He set out to make her feel better in his own way.

Jonathan closed the gap between them, ignoring the visual warning from Xander that what he was about to do was ill advised and ill timed. He reached up and tried to kiss his girlfriend.

Jessica flailed back wildly knocking over her dad’s prized vase and breaking it. Breathing hard from the panic attack she was having she fell to her knees to try and pick up the pieces. Never glancing back to see the hurt look she knew was on his face as she cleaned up her mess and began to apologize.

“I’m sorry Jon Jon, you just startled me a little,” before he could respond her father came into the living room to tell her that the food was ready. He stopped short at the scene before him and sighed.

“Don’t worry about that Jess, I’ll clean that up. I want you to go eat something, you’ve had a trying day and I want you to get your strength up,” Joseph came forward and began to take over the task as he gently prodded her towards the kitchen. All the while giving Xander a distrusting glance, wondering if he really arrived here with Jonathan or had he been here all along, upstairs alone with the girls.

Jessica slowly walked back towards the kitchen with the two boys in tow. Her eyes glassy and it seemed to take all of her strength not to burst into tears as she sat to eat.

Buffy, Willow, Giles and Xander wanted to reach out to the girl to try to get her to talk about what happened, but now was not the time especially with present company. A few minutes later Mr. Cine entered the room and felt as if he was walking into a funeral with all the somber faces, all of which were directly on his daughter. His daughter trying her best not to look at anyone as her gaze was focused on her folded hands lying in her lap.

He decided not to say anything about it, he would find the underlying cause of this if it was the last thing he did. His daughter was going to tell him what was going on or he would pack their bags and get the hell out of this town. For now, he would sit down to a quiet dinner with his daughter and her friends and try to bring them out of whatever stupor they were in.

~&~

The weekend seemed to drag on for Jessica, and Buffy and Willow decided to spend it with her. Usually that would have made her jump for joy but this weekend had literally put a drain on her physically and emotionally. Between her friends and her father trying to get her to talk it was killing her inside. She eventually came up with a story that soothed her father's curiosity if not his worry. She told him that she and Jonathan had an argument and that their relationship was not faring well. It wasn’t a lie; because of the way she reacted to him trying to kiss her, it had put a damper on their relationship. 

He was trying to call and talk to her but between her dad and her friends, talking was the last thing she was planning to do. Jonathan didn’t deserve the treatment she was giving him, but she didn’t know what else to do. Her father suggested a little too eagerly that maybe they should put their relationship on hold for a little while but she wasn’t ready to do that either.

Buffy and Willow were another story, she couldn’t lie to them she knew they would see through it if she tried. Therefore, she just kept avoiding the big elephant in the room or changing the subject when they would blatantly bring it up. She knew she couldn’t keep doing that for long and that she would eventually have to tell them what happened and God if that thought didn’t just make her cringe and want to throw up.

~&~

Monday morning was a true test of Jessica’s patience as the reality of what almost happened to her began to eat at her very soul. She snapped at every little thing that irked her, still she held herself together royally. Until she had a class with one Cordelia Chase and a brutal debate began.

“Okay, so talk to me people. How does what Shylock says here about being a Jew relate to our discussion about the anger of the outcast in society?” The teacher asked the class after she read.

Some of the class and to everyone’s surprise Cordelia Chase raised their hand. She called Cordelia’s name.

“Well, how about color me totally self-involved?” Cordy said in an almost annoyed tone and Jessica began to see red, knowing where this was going and how Cordelia’s mind worked.

The teacher smirked also knowing Cordelia all too well. “Care to elaborate?”

“Yeah, with Shylock, its whine, whine, whine, like the whole world is about him. He acts like its justice, him getting a pound of Antonio’s flesh. It’s not justice. Its yicky,” Cordelia rolled her eyes with disgust. 

Jessica had just about enough and lit into Cordelia’s point of view. “This coming from the Queen of the self involved, you wouldn’t know justice if it came and slapped you in the face Cordelia,” Xander smirked and Willow’s eyes went wide as they saw a new side to their friend.

Cordelia turned to give her biting rebuttal but the teacher quickly reigned in the chaos she knew was about to erupt between the two.

“But has Shylock suffered? What’s his place in Venice society? The teacher asked.

“Well, everyone looked down on him,” Willow contributed to the conversation.

Cordelia turned to Willow and shot down her statement. “That is such a Twinkie defense. Shylock should get over himself.”

“Speak for yourself Chase, I should have known that one such as yourself who has never been looked down upon, little rich girl, would never understand or care about the plight of someone other than yourself.” Jessica said almost yelling.

Cordelia turned toward Jessica and gave her a hard look. “People who think their problems are so huge craze me,” she turned back towards the teacher. “Like this time I sort of ran over this girl on her bike. It was the most traumatizing event of my life, and she was trying to make it about her leg, like my pain meant nothing.”

Jessica looked at Cordelia dumbfounded, opening and closing her mouth several times before she burst into laughter. “I rest my case, only you Cordelia would turn hurting someone else into a travesty against your own existence, you are a true nutcase and I surely hope that you don’t have any Shylocks on your tail.” Someone giggled beside her and Jessica looked over to see a ghost of a girl.

“Well, Cordelia and Jessica have raised some interesting points here,” The bell rang interrupting her mid sentence and the students began to shuffle out. “Which we’ll pursue at a later time.”

Jessica went to the bathroom to calm herself a bit. She’d let her anger get the best of her and she didn’t like being out of control like that, even if it was only verbally.

Sighing she splashed water on her face and looked into the mirror and almost screamed at the sight behind her. “Damn it Marcie don’t do that to me, you scared the crap out of me.”

“You can see me?” Marcie asked 

“Of course I can see you, why wouldn’t I be able to see you?” Jessica eyebrows go up at the goofy girl.

“I thought no one ever noticed me, like I was invisible or something,” Marcie’s sadness seemed to overwhelm her at that moment.

“Marcie why would you think I didn’t notice you, you're in several of my classes. Even though you tend to look a little pale and ghostly at times, like you’re not eating well or getting enough sun and being in a place called Sunnydale I say that’s quite a feat,” Jessica smirked at the girl.

At that moment, Cordelia and Harmony come into the bathroom talking about winning May Queen and homecoming dresses. Jessica’s mouth dropped to the floor as Marcie disappeared before her very eyes.

Cordelia looked around the bathroom and then at Jessica smirking. “You would be the one in bathrooms talking to yourself. What, has your strangeness alienated you from even the dweeb team?” Cordelia sneered with mirth in her eyes.

“You know what Cordelia I have nothing but pity for you. Because one day even your sheep that follow you like you’re the end all that be all shall grow tired of your falseness and see you for who you really are and cast you aside like an outdated pair of shoes,” Marcie laughed aloud and everyone looked up startled as the thin air bursts into laughter.

Cordelia’s attention quickly came back to the bane of her existence. “You don’t know me little girl, I’m the Queen bitch in charge here and I will make your life a living hell if you don’t back down like a good little nerd.”

Jessica’s anger began to get the better of her again and she got right into Cordelia’s face. “I know your kind all too well Chase and backing down from the likes of you, dream on. You don’t know what hell is Cordelia but I’ll be much obliged to show you.” 

She edged a little closer to Cordelia invading her personal space until a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to look into the smiling eyes of Marcie Ross.

“She’s not worth it Jessica, let it go,” Jessica deflated and glared at a now bewildered Cordelia.

“Where did you come from?” Cordelia scanned the vicinity for secret passageways. 

Marcie glared at Cordelia barely controlling her fury. “As if you really care!”

“You’re right I don’t, come Harmony let’s go before the mental incursion rubs off on us. I really don’t know why the school allows the insane to attend,” Cordy walked out with Harmony as she laughed.

Marcie and Jessica both stare after the two girls retreating forms shaking their heads. “Their both doomed in life.”

The two girls look at each other strangely and then burst into laughter. When they sober, Jessica took a serious look at Marcie and frowned.

“How did you disappear like that Marcie? That was, well frightening,” Then she gave her the biggest grin ever. “And oh so amazing!”

Marcie raised an eyebrow. “I wish, this particular outcome in my life has been more frightening and nerve wrecking than amazing.” 

Marcie leaned up against the bathroom wall; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before returning full attention to a girl who seemed to have wheels turning in her head. This frightened Marcie somewhat and she looked around nervously.

“What are you up to Jessica? Every since your arrival I notice you looking at me, when I didn’t think anyone could see me. I thought it was a figment of my imagination or just my wishful thinking.” Marcie exclaimed.

“How long has this been going on Marcie? Jessica asked.

“About six months ago I was feeling particularly invisible and no one not even the teachers seemed to notice or acknowledge my presence. Imagine my surprise when I did just that,” Marcie sighed in frustration.

“I hadn’t been able to get anyone to notice or even make myself reappear until you came along. If you knew the thoughts that were going on in my head, the lives I wanted to destroy, mainly Cordelia and those that revolve around her.” Marcie said intensely.

“Well you might want to get in line for that one; I think Cordelia rubs several people the wrong way. Besides you never acted on any of those feelings,” Jessica came up to Marcie and laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

“I really don’t know what I’m capable of; the anger that I felt when this happened almost overwhelmed me. If you hadn’t seen me I think I may have lost my mind and let my anger lead me to hurt someone,” tears began to form in Marcie's eyes and she wiped them away.

Jessica felt for the girl, she really didn’t know what she would have done in this situation and she was amazed that her sanity lasted as long as it did. Jessica’s admiration for the girl went up several notches and then an idea of sorts hit her.

“Marcie, I believe I know of a school of sorts that can help you with controlling your gift,” Jessica beamed.

“This is not a gift it’s a curse. I don’t want to control it I want it gone." Marcie’s voice cracked making her sound like a little girl in torture.

Jessica grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into Marcie’s eyes. “It’s okay Mar, were going to get you through this and I’ll be by your side as long as you allow it.”

Marcie let out the breath she was holding and gave Jessica a weak smile and nodded her head in approval. Whatever happened now couldn’t be worse than her last year of life. Now she had a friend that saw her and would stick by her and that was something that she didn’t have before.

Jessica took out her cell phone to call her dad and set things in motion.

~&~

Seeing Marcie through the murky waters of her predicament had given Jessica a resolve she didn’t know she had. The pure strength of the girl had given her hope to get through whatever plans that Master bastard had for her. It was time to tell someone her story. After her cheer-leading practice, she went to the library.

She found Giles in the library looking through his books as usual. She walked up to the stacks to greet him. “Hey Mr. Giles, can I talk to you for a moment?” 

Giles looked up from the book he was about to put back in its place and smiled. “Hello Miss Cine, What may I do for you?” and then the music began to play in the distance, they both stop to listen. Giles wondered who was playing at this hour and Jessica smiled knowing that it was her friend Marcie.

Giles shrugged and began to set the book in its rightful place when the library door creaked open startling the both of them.

“Who’s there?” Giles asked as Jessica hid behind him.

No one answered but the crickets outside and Giles went to his bookcase to look in the reflecting glass. Jessica leaned over to see what he was looking at.

“What are you looking for Mr. Giles? Jessica stared into the glass case with him.

“Nothing,” he said as he slowly turned to give her his full attention and screamed out making Jessica jump into the stacks almost knocking them over. Angel slightly smirked at the both of them.

Jessica went from fearful to angry in a split second. She walked up to Angel and slapped him in the face. “Don’t ever do that again, make yourself known to us weary mortal’s Angel. Or do you take pleasure in scaring the hell out of us?”

Angel stepped back, shock playing over his face at the little mouse’s fury. “I didn’t mean to scare you; I just came to talk to Giles.”

“Well, I think I’ll give you a cow bell for Christmas so we can hear you coming next time,” Jessica rolled her eyes and crossed her arm over her chest in indignation. “Stupid bloody vampire doesn’t even know when his being stealthy.”

Giles ignored her little rant and looked at the both of them. “Well I do seem to be the popular one as of late two callers in one night I do believe that’s a record for me.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he paused thinking the worst. “I do hope it’s not for any extracurricular activities.” He heard Jessica gasp as she got his meaning.

Angel aghast at what they thought he was here for shook his head vehemently. “Don’t worry. I’m not here to eat.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Jessica said a little more bitingly than she had intended.

Angel gave her his wounded puppy dog look wondering where this new-found dislike of him had come from. He thought for sure that this young girl had formed a crush on him, maybe it fell away when she found out he was a vampire.

Giles' curiosity was getting the better of him. “Buffy told me you don’t feed from humans anymore.”

Angel looked haunted as he answered. “Not for a long while.”

“Is that why you’re here, to see her?” Giles asked.

“I can’t. It’s uh... It’s too hard for me to be around her.” Angel walked over to look out into the darkness in all his angst-ridden drama and Jessica rolled her eyes again.

“Well isn’t that just like a man, things get a little tough in the relationship and you want to run and hide instead of dealing. It’s good to know that’s universal even with vampires Angel,” She said his name with all the venom that she felt for him at this moment not realizing where it was all coming from.

“Jessica I don’t believe you get the gravity of the situation. A vampire in love with a slayer, it’s rather poetic…in a maudlin sort of way.

“Yeah, it all seems doomed from the start to me, especially with his attitude and actions toward the whole thing. Own up and be a man vampire.”Jessica got into his face as she said the last words.

“I’m not a man Jessica.” A wounded but steadily getting angry vampire spit out.

Enough was enough Jessica thought to herself, this foolish brooding might get someone hurt that she cared deeply for. She poked Angel in his chest vigorously. “That soul in you says different dead boy, unless you weren’t much of a man before you became a monster.”

Angel had nothing to say to that, he knew what type of man he was before he was turned. In fact, it was that fact that had gotten him into this predicament in the first place. The silence was deafening as Jessica stared into the eyes of a downtrodden Angel.

Giles cleared his throat to get off this particular subject. “What can I, uh—what can I do for you Angel?”

Angel began stuttering as he went along and he would glance at Jessica out of the corner of his eye periodically. “I know you’ve been researching the Master,” Jessica went rigid in spite of her new-found resolve as Angel spoke her nemesis’ name and he gave her an apologetic glance.

“Yes, the vampire king. I’m trying to learn as much as I can about him for the day that Buffy must face him. I believe you’ve both come to discuss the same subject, maybe we should take a sit and cease hostilities so we can talk,” Giles directed the last of his statement toward Jessica, she seemed to be imploding at the moment.

Jessica listened as the two talk of slayer prophesies and lost books on the slayers role in the end times. Jessica’s ire was up; as it seemed to her that they wanted to let Buffy go it alone without them lifting a finger to help her against impossible odds.

She kept her mouth shut for now and just listened. Giles thanked Angel for his offer of retrieving some ancient book that he thought was lost and then asked Angel a question that had her head reeling again.

“I wanted to ask you Angel, have you had any luck in finding out who this new power that changes things is? I would really like to find out before that particular prophecy comes up and bites us in the proverbial arse.” Giles said.

No, I have no leads on who or what it might be, but there is a rumor going around in the demon community that it has already thwarted some of the masters plans and he is dead set on destroying it,” Angel looked to Jessica and she had turned a putrid shade of green.

“Are you quite alright dear girl? You look as though you may be sick,” Giles laid a hand on her shoulder in worry.

“I don’t feel to good; I think I better head home. Can I talk to you tomorrow morning before class starts, it’s important.”

“Yes, of course. You’re not going by yourself are you; I could get Angel to walk with you.” He began.

“No!” she said forcefully. “One of my friends is waiting for me and she’ll walk me home.”

Jessica left the two men to themselves, Angel wondered when and why she had become so hostile towards him.

~&~

The next day at school Cordelia Chase firmly set her place as May Queen and was giving her less than gracious speech to her peers. Buffy, Willow and Xander looked on in disbelief to her utter self-involvement.

Willow noticed two men in black watching the proceedings and frowned. “Since when does Cordelia need body guards?”

“I don’t think they’re here for her Wils,” Buffy watched as the two men scan the grounds looking for something. They spot what they were looking for and go running after it as everyone but the Scooby trio ignored them.

“I think we better go talk to Giles about this,” Buffy said in a no nonsense tone as she heads for the library.

As the trio reach the Library Giles stepped out cleaning his glasses ferociously, with a distraught look upon his face and Jessica followed closely behind. He stared to say something to the girl but thought better of it when he saw Buffy, Willow and Xander approaching rapidly.

“Giles there are two conspicuous gentlemen on the school grounds looking for something, they went running up into the schools upper levels and that can’t be a good sign,” Buffy watched her watcher closely and observed how distraught he was and not by what she’d just told him.

At that moment, Jessica screamed out holding her head as if it might fall off. 

‘Jessica, you need to go to Marcie, she’s in trouble and needs your help,” someone spoke inside her head. ‘Were on our way but we may be a tad too late to rescue her, go to her now!’

Jessica glanced around to see if anyone else had heard the voice, when she realized no one had she took off running, Buffy followed.

Buffy followed close on Jessica’s heals the girl stopped several times as if she didn’t know where to go and then she would hold her head and run off again. They end up in the school attic and Buffy paused as she heard a scuffle but Jessica hurried along.

“Leave her alone you bastards!” Buffy ran in as she heard Jessica’s scream and the sound of a silencer going off.

She ran in to a chaotic scene, one man in black on the floor struggling to hold down thin air. While Jessica dodged a tranquilizer dart aimed her way and then she lit into the man with all her brown belt glory. In the end it wasn’t nearly enough to contain her opponent, which was a man trained in hand to hand combat, a black belt and twice her size with a mission to complete and no little girl was going to stop him.

He side stepped a kick to his head and went in to punch her lights out and his hand was caught in the iron grip of a blonde slayer. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you never to hit a woman?”

Buffy proceeded to knock his lights out not realizing that his partner had let go of his prey and shot a tranquilizer dart at her. She turned just in time to see the dart but not enough to do anything about it. Then the dart slowed to a stop hovering inches from her face as if some invisible force held it.

“Marcie?” Jessica called out thinking she was behind it.

“I’m not doing that Jesse,” Marcie rematerialized behind Jessica.

The dart turned abruptly and embedded itself deep into the shooters neck knocking him out instantly. ‘Jessica please bring Miss Ross to the front of the school, were waiting to greet you.’

Jessica should feel afraid somewhat, there was a British man talking in her head for goodness sakes. However, all she felt was calm and safe despite her predicament. She turned taking Marcie’s hand and walked out leaving a bewildered slayer behind.

“H-e-l-l-o! Would someone mind telling me what’s going on?” Buffy stood there with her hands on her hips for several seconds before she realized that no one was listening. She then took off after the two girls.

Jessica and Marcie round the corner to reach the front of the school and saw a bald man in a wheelchair talking to Principle Flutie. A red headed woman who at first glance seemed harmless and serene flanked the man’s right side. However, if one would look closely you would see fire in her eyes and a women fighting for control of something inside her. On his left was a man that left nothing to the imagination. He was a feral fighter and everything about him screamed that from his stance to the no nonsense glare on his face.

He was the first to notice the girls walking towards them and laid a hand on the bald man shoulder to veer his attention away from the too damn chipper Principal that was slowly gnawing on his last nerve. Unlike his bitter little assistant ferret that he disliked for a whole set of different reasons.

“Ah, Jessica I take it this is Marcie Ross,” Flutie said with a grin. I must say I was at a loss as to whom you were when the Professor came in with your transfer papers. I’m a little ashamed, I like to pride myself on knowing all my students and you somehow escaped my radar.”

Flutie was smiling but you could tell that he was sad that this girl had fallen through the cracks. He resolved himself that that would never happen again, his students his responsibility.

“I’m glad you found Jessica to befriend, she’s a very good role model for the young girls here,” Assistant Principal Snyder harrumphed loudly at that and Flutie gave him a reproaching glance that shut him up quickly.

“I say I must agree to that, I’ve heard a lot of good things about you Miss Cine and It’s good to put a face to the legend,” The professor smirked slightly which made Jessica think he was talking about more than her school activities.

Principle Flutie groaned aloud in disgust. “Where are my manners? Jessica, Marcie this is Professor Charles Xavier, Dean of Xavier Institute for Higher learning. His assistant Jean Grey and colleague Logan... I’m sorry I didn’t get your last name sir.

“I didn’t give it bub,” Logan growled out and Jessica and Marcie stifle a laugh.

“Grrr, arrgh says the bloody pirate,” Jessica said under her breath and Logan gave her a death glare that made her laugh even more at the big overgrown growly teddy bear.

Professor Xavier cleared his throat to regain their attention. “I am extremely pleased that you brought Miss Ross to our attention Jessica, I think she shall thrive in our school being as gifted as she is.”

“Marcie raised an eyebrow at his chose of words and began to get somewhat squeamish of the whole situation. “What is it you do at this school exactly?”

“Well if its okay with you will give you the big tour and explain everything to you there, we’ve already acquired permission from your parents,” Jessica noticed Marcie take a step back suddenly and knew that this man was also talking to her inwardly to calm her fears.

Whatever he was saying made Marcie grin from ear to ear. The rest happened a little too quickly for Jessica and she was soon saying goodbye to her new friend. They both promised to write and keep in touch with one another and she watched as a man with banana clip eyeglasses led Marcie to the car that would take her to her new school.

He looked at her strangely when she called him a fair-skinned Geordi Laforge.

Professor Xavier glanced at Jessica and smiled. “Again thank you for what you did today Jessica, you may have just saved your friends life.”

“What about those men that tried to take her, there still up in the attic and…” The professor interrupted what he knew would be a long rant.

“They have been taken care of; you don’t have to worry about them any longer. You will never see them again Miss Cine,” Jessica sighed in relief although she thought in the back of her mind what taken care of meant really.

“If you don’t mind Miss Cine, I shall endeavor to keep in touch with you also. Maybe you would like to come see the school one day maybe even attend one day,” he extended his hand to say goodbye.

I’d love to come see the school one day, but attending, there's nothing special about me,” Jessica said sadly.

Jessica, you are far more than special, as for your skills,” he said the last word with hidden innuendo. You don’t have any… yet.”

Jessica gave him a look of bemusement as he turned his wheelchair and exited Sunnydale High School.


	14. Prophecy: The Bitch That Binds

Direct quotes taken from the episode Prophecy Girl. Thought I was going to finish this in one more chapter but it got out of hand as the bunny began to beat the crap out of my brain and made me write and write and write until I had to separate them into more chapters. See if any of you can recognize some characters I brought up early (some really early, lol). Also cudos to those who can translate and explain the prophecy in the beginning. 

Jessica Trish Cine is a character of my own invention.

  


Το νέο αίμα Ο μεσολαβητής επίπεδο και να θέσει στην ειρήνη, θα αποσυναρμολογήσει τους παλαιούς τρόπους και θα φέρει εμπρός την αναγέννηση. Το σκοτάδι θα ανέλθει μάταια, προσπαθώντας να την κατέχει και θα πέσει. Από τη δύναμη που θα αυξηθεί ανωτέρω, θα αυξηθεί επάνω από το ερχόμενο κακό. Το αρπακτικό ζώο θα είναι στο αίμα του, το μάγο η ψυχή του, την καρδιά η δύναμή του και το μυαλό ο δάσκαλός του. Η εξαγορασμένη παρακμή θα συγκεντρώσει τη συγκομιδή από το και θα αγαπήσει στη μέση του υπολογισμού.

Giles rolled the prophecy repeatedly in his mind’s eye and the dread stuck in his gut like a rotten piece of flesh. For months, he searched chronicle upon chronicle of ancient and modern text trying to find something about the new power that would change things. He knew beyond any doubt that the prophecy he’d finally unearthed had something to do with it. However, his Greek was a little rusty and what it actually said he had no clue.

Also and to his complete horror, the prophecy had just written itself before his very eyes. Giles rubbed his head gently, trying to knead the little forming headache out. What did the damn prophecy mean, and who or what was it about? 

He got up to retrieve the codex out of his office to see if there was anything similar written within it. He was reading furiously when he read a prophecy that almost made his heart stop.

“The Master will rise and the slayer will …. “Dear lord.” 

The earthquake hit all of a sudden and scared everyone in Sunnydale, all except the Master who was jumping for joy, he would soon be free.

~%~

Joyce had a little free time on her hands and decided to take the girls out shopping for the dance. Joseph chipped in a lot knowing that the dance was coming up. He'd given a good piece of money so the girls could have a good time; they deserved it with all they had been through lately. He adored Buffy and Willow, appreciating how they befriended his princess and made her transition to this little town that much easier. Despite what he heard from that damn weasel of an assistant principle he thought they were a good influence on his daughter.

Willow protested, she didn’t even have a date to the dance and they shouldn't waste their money on getting her a dress because she was'nt going. Jessica talked her into the little girls day out promising that they would have a good time together. Jonathan hadn’t asked her yet but she knew he would and she wanted her friends there with her to. She hoped Xander would get his head out of his ass and stop pining over Buffy who had no interest in him in the way he had for her and ask Willow who had been holding a torch for him since the first grade.

She felt bad for Buffy, The manpire she had her sights on probably had no intention or interest in asking her to a school dance. Jessica fumed, the more she thought on Angel and the way he treated Buffy really made her dislike him quite a bit. He should either step up to the plate or leave her alone and not keep her hanging like a fish on a hook. For him to be a two hundred year old vampire he surely acted like a teenage boy only looking out for his own feelings.

She looked through the dresses at the store and sighed. Sometimes her friends could be completely clueless; she would have to help them with that. As she contemplated how she would get her friends to see reason she noticed a beautiful royal blue strapless dress that reached just below the knee and she completely fell in love with it. Jonathan would lose his mind when he saw her in that.

She glanced over at her friends and smiled, it looked like they both had found what they were looking for. Buffy asked her mom how she could afford something like this and was trying to put the dress she was eying back on the rack. However, her mother avoided the question and distracted Buffy with Willow’s beautiful flowing dark green and beige dress she was eying.

“Oh, Willow that’s beautiful, you will look amazing in that!” She rushed over knowing how squeamish her friend could be over things like this. She quickly picked out Willow’s size and ran to the register where her mom was waiting with her white chiffon dress in hand. 

Jessica burst out laughing at their antics and both girls eyed her suspiciously. She cleared her throat and put her attention back to her own dress. The dance was going to be legend if she had anything to say about it.

~&~

Jonathan walked the halls nervously, wringing his hands and sweating. He’d woken up this morning with every intention on asking his girlfriend to the dance, but his parents had gotten wind of his knew not single status and wanted him to invite this new girl to dinner to meet them. The look on his mother’s face told him that she knew more than she let on and that made him nervous. They didn’t show it much and never really pushed him about things, but he knew his parents were traditionalist and wanted him to date and eventually marry a good Jewish girl. Jessica was everything but Jewish. Well at least he had to after the dance to worry about that.

He spotted Jessica at her locker and was about to bolt when she looked up at him and smiled. He sighed and came towards her; she noticed his demeanor and began to worry. She hoped that she hadn’t ran him away because of her attitude, she'd been a closed in clod around him since the nightmare incident.

“What’s the matter Jon Jon,” She asked frowning as he walked up to her.

He shook his head and smiled. “Nothing we can’t handle. Listen I want to ask you to the dance, but there is a stipulation on me doing that,” he grimaced at the petrified look on Jessica’s face.

‘Oh no, Jessica thought, I hope he's not going to ask what I think he’s going to ask, I really thought he was different from other boys. I’m certainly not ready for the sex thing right now.’ Jessica became teary eyed and looked away quickly.

“What is it Jonathan?” She rummaged through her locker trying to find something to do other than stand there and cry. Jonathan grabbed her hands and turned her towards him knowing where her mind had gone. 

“Not that Jessica,” he gave her a reassuring smile.

Jessica let out the breath she was holding and calmed herself. “Then what is it?” she asked intrigued.

Jonathan looked at her in fear, which caused her to look back with the same intensity. “My parents want to meet you; they invited you to dinner.”

Jessica’s eyes went wide and she laughed nervously as she tried to swallow her trepidation. “What?” 

“I know it’s a bit premature, but my parents are a bit. How should I put it? Overzealous when it comes to girls and me. They just want to meet you and my mom’s a great cook,” he waggled his eyes at her trying to lighten the serious mood. It will be the weekend after the dance.”

“Okay Jonathan, but I should let you know I’m a bit worried about this,” she rubbed at her cloths anxiously.

“Yeah, I know, I’d be worried if you weren’t,” he gave her at timid smile. “Oh by the way, will you go to the dance with me my sweet,” he held her hand and looked into her eyes in the cutest way.

Jessica smiled despite the circumstances and cooed over her boyfriend. “Of course I will, Jon Jon.”

“Dinner will be Sunday at seven,” he walked towards his next class not taking his eyes of her, all the while hoping that his parents would accept his girlfriend even though she wasn’t Jewish.

~

Jessica sat at lunch with Willow, Buffy and Xander. They were tearing into their surprisingly good lunch as Jessica stared off into space not eating one drop. Willow put a hand on Jessica’s shoulder and frowned.

“What’s wrong Jessica? You seem a little preoccupied, it’s not what happened last week is it? You still haven’t told us about that and we are a little worried about you, and…” Willow stopped her babble fest as Xander interrupted her.

“Whoa there Willow slow down, one question at a time for our dear fragile friend,” Xander looked at Jessica apologetically.

Jessica shook herself out of her reverie and smiled at her friends. “I’m ok guys, just got some interesting news today,” she stopped not intending on elaborating any further; until she noticed her friends gazing at her expectantly.

Jessica looked down and started playing with her food. “Jonathan’s parents want to meet me,” she said quietly.

Willow dropped her spoon and looked away knowing the implications of that. She knew Jonathan and his parents were a Jewish family and were more observant of tradition than hers were and she knew for a fact that Jessica would put a kink in their way of thinking. She looked at Jessica and knew she wasn’t in the least bit naïve about that fact.

“Wow, that’s a bit fast isn’t it?” Buffy asked oblivious to thoughts that her girlfriends were having. “I didn’t know that you and Jonathan were at that stage of the relationship yet.”

Xander ate faster almost giving away that he was smarter than he let on. He also knew before Buffy what this conversation meant.

Buffy looked at her friends feeling a little left out and shrugged as she finished her food. “I have to go see Giles I’ll see you guys a bit later.” She left two very distraught girls and an uncomfortable boy to their thoughts.

“Buffy wait up,” Xander gained a bit of courage and followed Buffy out to ask her out to the dance. Willow and Jessica exchanged glances knowing how that would go and prepared themselves mentally for a little Xander healing.

~&~

Buffy stopped by the bathroom to freshen up a bit reeling from the way she had to put Xander down. What was he thinking? He knew she had feelings for Angel yet he still asked her of all people to the dance. Hadn’t he noticed all these years how Willow felt about him? She felt bad for how she had clearly hurt his feelings and thought that she might have lost a good friend today. She turned the water on to wash her hands and noticed the red thick liquid that ran from it. 

Buffy ran to the library looking for her watcher. “Giles you’re not going to believe this,” She stopped in her tracks when she noticed him talking to Angel in his office. Neither of them noticed her.

“Angel,” Buffy smiled as she walked slowly towards the office to see what brought the man of her dreams to see her watcher.

“It’s clear. It’s what going to happen now. It’s happening now,” Giles said as he glanced at Angel perplexed.

Angel took the book from Giles and walked around him as he read it. “It can’t be. You’ve got to be wrong."

Buffy’s demeanor went from happy to wary at the worried looks of Angel and her watcher. She became deathly quiet as she listened to their perplexed ramblings.

“I’ve checked it against all my other volumes. It’s very real. “Giles voice rose a little at the unbelieving tone Angel took with him.

Angel looked a bit panicked. “Well, there’s got to be some way around it."

Giles took off his glasses and leaned on his desk. “Listen, some prophecies are a bit dodgy. They’re mutable. Buffy herself has thwarted them time and time again, but this is the Codex,” He put his glasses back on and he fixed his eyes on Angel. “There is nothing in it that does not come to pass.”

“Then you’re reading it wrong,” Angel slammed the book and matched Giles’ gaze.

Giles began yelling, his worry for his slayer getting the better of him. “I wish to God I were, but it’s very plain! Tomorrow night Buffy will face the Master, and she will die.”

The terror and unbelief on Buffy’s face was tangible and she walked away from the still arguing men in hysterical laughter. They stopped abruptly realizing she had heard their every word. Stepping out of the office to greet the grieving slayer, their hearts broke at her defeated stature.

“So that’s it huh? I remember the drill. One slayer dies another one is called,” Buffy fidgeted in place looking like she was ready to bolt and keep running until her body gave out. 

“Wonder who she is?” Buffy put her gaze onto Giles and the expression on her face slowly broke his heart into pieces. “Will you train her… or will they send someone else?”

“Buffy I…” Giles stepped towards her not knowing what to say or do. Buffy interrupted not wanting answers to the questions she was putting forth, shock had set in and she just continued rambling questions.

“They say how he’s going to kill me? Do you think it’ll hurt?” The tears rolled down her cheek as she almost lost her ability to talk.

Angel reached out to try to comfort her but she scramble away out of his arms reach and turned away from him yelling. “Don’t touch me! Were you even going to tell me?” she gave Giles a hurt look.

Giles spoke quietly, afraid that his slayer would hate him forever. “I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to, that there was some way around it.”

“I’ve got a way around it. I quit.” Buffy spat out shaking her head furiously.

“It’s not that simple.” Angel said as Buffy gave him a hardened look.

“I’m making it that simple. I quit… I resign. I’m fired. You can find someone else to stop the Master from taking over,” Buffy said frantically.

“I’m not sure that anyone else can. All the signs indicate…” Buffy angrily interrupted her watchers rant.

“The signs?” Buffy picked up his books and started throwing them at him. “Read me the signs! Tell me my fortune! You’re so useful sitting here with all your books! You’re really a lot of help!”

Giles stood there taking punishment from his slayer, looking like he would easily be willing to take her place if he could. “No, I don’t suppose I am.”

“I know this is hard,” Angel said trying to put his two cents in to help Buffy come to terms with her destiny. 

Buffy would have laughed if she weren’t so terrified and hurt right now. “What do you know about this? You’re never going to die.”

“You think I want anything to happen to you? Do you think I could stand it? We just got to figure out a way…” Angel said and was cut off once again by an irate slayer that was having none of his coddling.

“I already did. I quit, remember? PAY ATTENTION!” she sneered at him.

Giles pleaded. “Buffy, if the Master rises…”

“I DON’T CARE!” Buffy’s voice yelled out like a terrified child as she ripped Angel’s cross necklace of her neck. She looked away trying to calm herself and resolved herself into quitting. “I don’t care,” she said in a childlike voice and looked into his eyes in hopes of seeing anything but disappointment.

“Giles, I’m 16 years old. I don’t want to die,” The dismay in her voice clear as she threw the cross on the floor and walked out of the library distraught.

~

Cordelia chase had somehow reeled Jessica into helping to set up things up for the bronze. Jessica didn’t know how but Cordelia had found out that she had set up the dances at her old school with dazzling results. She was getting really tired of being everyone’s go to gal.

Jessica stepped into the recreation room where all of the dance committee agreed to meet before they went to set up at the bronze. She glanced over at Larry and two of his football teammates. She was glad that they had decided to help her in this. The Sunnydale razorbacks were doing really well with him as captain and she’d promised them a brilliant spotlight worthy of their winning status if they’d help set up.

Even though she'd made it clear that she didn’t really like to be used by the popular girls in there endeavor to look good before the school, she secretly enjoyed planning these things. Everyone came a little early upon her request and her teacher’s pet status with Principal Flutie had gotten the committee out of their classes for the day so they could set up. She didn’t want her friends caught out after dark, especially with Sunnydale’s nightlife.

She noticed Harmony in a corner flirting with Cordelia’s new boy toy Kevin. She smirked at that, Cordelia really needed to surround herself with better friends. The girl wanted to have Cordelia’s life according to Xander and Willow. Jessica wondered why she would keep such a backstabbing wench around in the first place. She thought Cordelia was smarter than that, humph or maybe not.

“Hey Jesse, I don’t know if you realize this but all of us having forgotten something very important for this little gala,” Larry looked up in dismay at overlooking the most important thing about a dance, a blasted band!

“Gala Larry, really?” she asked him with a raised eyebrow. If anything screamed to the world, I’m gay and I’m proud it was that word. She just wished Larry would come out of his denial closet and set himself free.

Larry turned red and gave her a sheepish look and changed the subject quickly. “We haven’t acquired a band for the party yet Jess. We can always get the Dingo’s as a last resort I suppose.”

“Oh but I must disagree with you there dear Larry, the Dingo’s are never a last resort and they have already been put on the roster as one of the two bands I’ve acquired.”

“Two? Who’s the other one?” Larry asked in excitement and everyone looked up at her in baited anticipation.

“Oh but that would spoil the surprise now, you’ll just have to wait and see,” Jessica smirked at her ingenuity. She had to pull some strings with her father for this one. Luckily, this band owed her father a favor for protecting them against a hacker that had his sights on their fortune. Identity theft was a bitch.

Most of the dance committee were already at the bronze setting some things up and she made them promise that they’d be finished way before sundown. She and the rest of them were still making final additions on floats and last minute decorations and quickly lost track of time. They didn’t realize that the sun had set and the school was now empty. No Slayer and no one to help them with the small army of vampires that now stalked the school.

The small group included Harmony who was still in the process of shamelessly flirting with Kevin, Oz whom Jessica was talking to about the set up for his band and who was very excited because he was the only one she had let in on the secret band that would be accompanying his. A guy named Gene Rainey who didn’t actually go to the school but had picked up some extra credit courses that only Sunnydale High offered. He needed it to get into the college he so craved wanting to be some kind of physicist or something. He quickly fell in love with Cordelia Chase at first sight and she had suckered him in to helping with the school dance even though she treated him like scum on the bottom of her shoe. Tucker Wells stood off to himself never conversing with the rest of them and his mind was in its own little world contemplating bad things. Debbie and Pete who were in the middle of a heated lovers spat, Pete showing real signs of being an abusive asshole, and Scott hope their best friend who sent Jessica’s gaydar off the scales, she had the inclination to set him up with Larry. Jessica smiled as she looked around the room;this was surely a madcap bunch. As everyone busied themselves with something or other someone knocked on the door.

Tucker being the closes to the door went to answer it, wondering why the idiot didn’t just walk in. It was a school for goodness sake and the door wasn’t locked. As he thought on this, he opened the door and the monster with a fucked up face grabbed him and drained him within seconds. His horribly gargled screams startled everyone out of their tasks and they looked up at the macabre scene in fright.

The vampire dropped Tucker’s lifeless body on to the cold school floor and smiled menacingly at the sheep that would soon be his and his fellow vamps chow. He glanced at the prize the Master had sent them for and she froze in fear.

“We only want the girl,” The vampire pointed at Jessica who grimaced. The rest looked down at Tucker’s lifeless body and then back at the vamp in disbelief, making his lie a moot point.

He shrugged and ran at Jessica thinking that she would be easy prey while the rest of his buddies took care of the sheep. As he rushed Jessica, she dropped to the floor pretending to faint and Oz smashed a table against the startled vampires back. He took his eyes off Jessica, which was a mistake, and advanced on a now retreating Oz. The smirk on his face quickly wiped away when he felt a sharp wooden object protruding from his chest. He looked down at the girl that had taken his unlife.

“You dumb ass vamps really shouldn’t underestimate the slayers friends,” Was the last words the vamp heard as he turned to dust. Jessica rose from the floor and dusted the dust from her as she glanced at Oz to see if he was okay. He nodded at her in response to her silent inquiry all the while reeling at the monster that go poof before his very eyes.

They both looked over to the door and noticed the entire group blocking the door trying to keep the rest of the bloodthirsty and very angry vamps from gaining entrance. All except Harmony, she was screaming at the top of her lungs trying to keep a struggling Kevin near her for protection.

Jessica quickly began to bark orders, everyone try to find something sharp and wooden!” they all stared at her as if she had lost her mind. She sighed and thrust broken pieces of the table leg into each of their hands as she looked around for something to help block the door. 

“Oz help me move as many heavy objects in front of the door as possible, we need as many able bodies with their hands free to fight. I’m pretty sure that are uninvited guest won’t leave us alone anytime soon and the windows are easy for them to get through…”

A frightened and irate Harmony Kendall who still held on to Kevin for dear life interrupted her.“All we have to do is give them you, and they’ll leave us alone,” Harmony spat out and looked to Kevin to back her up.

 

“Shut up Harmony!” Scott said as he pointed at the dead body of Tucker. “Do you really think these guys really want to make a deal, they’ve already killed one of us. You can stay in denial all you want but their intentions are clear, they’re here to kill us all whether they have Jessica or not. Look at their faces, their monsters.”

Jessica looked at Scott with heartfelt thanks, but Harmony was partially right. She knew the Master had sent his minions after her and she was a liability to their safety. She knew they did not intend to leave the occupants of this room alive but she could buy them some time with her surrender and maybe one of them could escape and go get the Calvary.

Jessica looked at Oz and he shook his head furiously, already following where her mind had gone. “They’ll kill you Jess! And like Scott said there’s no guarantee that they won’t just kill us all once they have you.”

“ I know Oz, but if you sneak out while I surrender you can go get help. Go find Buffy Summers and tell her what’s happened and she can help.”

“Buffy!” Harmony squealed in anger. What the hell is she going to do bore them to death?” Go get the police or better yet the army.”

“We want the girl!” The vampires screamed as they increased their efforts to get inside the room. Everyone screamed as the door began to give way.

Jessica reached into her back Jean pocket and pulled out her Willow spiked mace bottle that she carried around permanently since the incident. The vampires all scrambled from the door briefly as the sting of the holy water hit their vamped out faces. Jessica briefly gave Oz permission to proceed and he and Scott shimmied out the window. They briefly glanced to see if the coast was clear and then ran to get help. Scott stumbled as a vamp grabbed at him from the darkness, he landed on his back with a thump and Oz turned to help him.

“No Oz run! go get help!” Scott positioned the make shift stake that Jessica had given him hoping for the best as the vamp took to the air to jump upon him. Closing his eyes thinking he was surely going to die when he heard oomph and a fuck me before he was showered with vamp dust.

He opened his eyes and smiled triumphantly, he had killed his first vampire. Then he thought on that and rubbed his hand down his face. This had to be some type of nightmare, vampires weren’t real he hadn't just staked one and turned it to dust. He thought as the Sunnydale syndrome began to take affect within his brain. It didn’t last long as another vampire jumped him while he lay there in disbelief.

“You killed Kenny! You son of a bitch!” Scott screamed as the vamp came down upon him and bit into his neck viciously. Before he knew it, another stream of dust covered him and only Oz stood before him reaching to give him a hand up.

“We got to go man more vamps are coming round the corner,” Oz inclined his head to where he’d spoken of and Scott got up quickly holding his hand to his wounded neck and they both took off to find Buffy Summers.

Jessica looked at the rest of them hoping they would be all right once she gave herself up. She looked into Larry’s eyes. “Hold down the fort, try to keep everyone alive, I’ll try to lead them away from you.”

Larry nodded and took her hand like a long lost friend he was about to lose. “You be careful Jessica.”

She smiled and left running away from the vamps as they gave chase. Larry and the others bolted the door preparing themselves for the fight of their life. None came, all the vamps had took off after Jessica, afraid that if she somehow escaped the Master would kill every one of them slowly and painfully.

The occupants of the room were too afraid to leave the room and stayed their till help arrived the next morning.

Jessica ran for her life, she knew she was no track star and the vamps would soon catch her. However, if she kept them at bay long enough Buffy might come in time to rescue them. All thoughts of that fled when a vampire jumped out at her as she rounded the corner for the stairs and punched her knocking her out cold.

“I’ll teach you to disfigure my face with holy water,” He leered and straddled her unconscious form, the Master wouldn’t notice if he took a taste. His fellow vampire quickly stopped him with a shiver.

“You do remember what happened to the last vamp that took liberties with the Master’s prey?” He gave him a fearful look.

The vampire jumped clear of the girl and dragged her to her doom, all the while grumbling about the Master getting to have all the fun.


	15. Round The Bend

Everything in italics is dream sequence, which basically is the whole chapter. LOL

 

_Jessica ran as fast as she could through the cemetery, her very life depended on escaping this nightmare. She glanced behind her and gasped as she saw several cartoonish vamps jump from tree to tree effortlessly, taunting her as they gave chase. She turned quickly and upped her speed, her heart pounding through her chest and sweat dripping from her brow. She rounded the corner of a crypt that had a big blood red letter C plastered on it._

_She stopped in her tracks as the scenery around her changed dramatically. She gaped in confused awe as she stood on the edge of a loading dock. She took a fleeting glance over her shoulder to see if the vamps were still in pursuit but there was nothing but a brick wall behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she scanned her new surroundings. Her eyes stopped at a crate on the other side of the dock as it began to glow an eerie green, her heart stuck in her throat as two terrifying looking sea creatures stepped out from behind them with their sights on her._

_“Oh shit,” Jessica managed to spit out in her terror. She backed against the wall as both creatures took a giant leap towards her. Her only saving grace was when the creatures clumsily landed atop one another tangling their limbs and antennae together giving her time to recover from her initial shock. She ran the length of the dock to her left where she noticed an opened door. Her legs pumping faster and faster, she dared not to look back as she heard the creature’s blood curdling screams, she could practically feel their hot breath on her neck. She reached the door that had another blood red letter on it, this time an A. With only seconds to spare, she rushed through it and slammed the door on one of the creature’s arms as she did, effectively cutting it off at the elbow._

_She jumped as they began to claw and bam on the door screaming and emitting green gaseous smoke from their lungs. Jessica backed up several feet as the gas sipped through the cracks of the door. She had a feeling that she should not let the stuff touch her in any way. She turned and ran as the door began to give from the creature’s onslaught against it, as she rounded another corner the scenery changed once again. This time placing her in the Sunnydale zoo, it was all but empty except for Jonathan waiting in the monkey exhibit in full soldier uniform. She ran over and grasped unto the cage and looked around to see if she could free him somehow._

_“Jonathan, how did you get in there?” She asked as she noticed a big red S on the front of his uniform._

_Jonathan backed away slowly with a sad look upon his face. “Don’t you know you can’t change the laws of Physics? What goes up must come down, you can only take so many rights before you have to take a left,” Jonathan began to pace back and forth nervously._

_Jessica looked at him as if he’d lost his mind. “Jonathan what the devil are you talking about? We need to get you out of here and leave before we get some unwanted company,” she glanced around fearfully to emphasize her point._

_Jonathan stopped pacing and turned to her in anger, he rushed towards her furious that she was not listening. As he approached the cage separating them disappeared and she had to back up quickly before he trampled her. Losing her footing she fell to the ground as Jonathan advanced upon her. She looked up as Jonathan began to yell at the top of his lungs._

_“I am not the one you’re looking for; I’m not the one that will make the sun rise for you!” Jonathan pointed his finger at her trying to get her to understand. His anger subsided as he saw tears run down her face._

_“They won’t let me stay, I’m just a smoke screen and you have to be able to see the big picture Jessie,” he looked down at Jessica with sad eyes. “The big cheese won’t stand for what you’re doing you know.”_

_Jonathan sighed and reached out a hand to help her up, she grabbed a hold of it and tried to pull herself up but before she could he disappeared and she unceremoniously fell on her ass once again._

_“Damn it!” she exclaimed as she looked around for her crazy cryptic boyfriend wondering when he had turned into Angel and why. That’s when she notice the big ass werewolf stalking towards her, she froze knowing there was no way she could get away from the creature in time._

_She backed up slowly going past the monkey cage that had disappeared; she breathed a sigh of relief when the fence suddenly reappeared before her. Her relief shattered when the wolf growled angrily and jumped the length of the fence and landed mere inches from her. Jessica closed her eyes tight and her body shook, she was going to die._

_She waited for what seemed like an eternity for the animal to tear her into shreds. She opened them quickly when she heard the beast howl in pain. Jessica watched in awe as a cartoon Buffy lit into the beast as if it were Paper Mache. Then she started to giggle, this had to be the most insane set of events ever._

_As Buffy fought, she looked back towards Jessica in anger. “What are you doing here Jess, dad’s going to be mad if he finds out that you snuck out the house. You’re supposed to be helping mom with the baby.”_

_“WHAT?!” Jessica yelled out. “What baby? Whose mom and dad are you referring to?” Jessica asked, her confusion written all over her face._

_Cartoon Buffy rolled her eyes and finished the werewolf off and came up to Jessica. “You never pay attention to your surroundings do you?” Jessica looked around and noticed that they were no longer in the zoo but in the heart of Sunnydale near the theatre and the Magic Shop._

_Buffy grabbed Jessica by the arm and pulled her along. “Come on Jessica, we have to get to the hospital before dawn. That’s when the baby’s coming; we have to be ready for the glorious day._

_Jessica tried to keep her footing as Buffy yanked and pulled at her. “Buffy what the hell are you talking about, you’re making no sense. Did you know that you’re a cartoon?” Jessica asked as she eyed Buffy’s form._

_Buffy stopped and looked down at herself; she looked back up at Jessica and smiled and posed. “Yeah it’s the new fashion, you like?” Jessica raised an eyebrow and snorted which made Buffy frown._

_“Don’t distract me, we have to be there or our parents will be mad.” Buffy pushed Jessica into an open door that had a red T on it. She stumbled into a frantic Giles and they both fell into a heap._

_“Thanks Buffy for that ever so helpful guiding hand of yours,” Jessica got up angrily and brushed herself off, when she looked around Buffy was nowhere around._

_“Is that supposed to be some kind of sick joke Jessica? If it is color me not amused,” Jessica turned around into the scar-faced visage of a furious Rupert Giles. The inflamed scar was in the shape of the letter I._

_“Giles what happened to your face?” she reached up to try to touch the unseemly scar on the watchers face only to have it slapped down. Jessica backed up a few steps from the anger and disgust emitting from the normally pleasant librarian._

_“Again I am not amused; you know bloody well what happened to my face you scouser!” He came up to her in full Ripper mode and scowled. “Another thing, if I ever here you speak Buffy’s name in that manner again, I shall gut you like a fish.”_

_Jessica stood there horrified into silence. What was happening here and why would Giles speak to her as if they were enemies? The tears started to flow from her eyes in droves but it only served to make him angrier._

_Giles lifted his hand and slapped her across the face making her gasp; she held a hand to her now burning cheek as she backed away from the man she once looked up to._

_“You keep your bloody crocodile tears to yourself you bloody bint. You cost me my slayer…, my daughter,” his voice cracked with deep emotion and he sat down hard in his chair as his own tears began to fall._

_Jessica started to hyperventilate this was way beyond what she could handle or understand. She couldn’t wrap her mind around what was going on, it was as if she was in some sick nightmare. She tried once again to comfort Giles as she knelt down before him as he cried; he repaid her with another slap to the face. Knocking her to the floor, he proceeded to choke the life out of her._

_“If it wasn’t for you this wouldn’t have happened, you’re not supposed to be here, you were not meant to change things!” Giles screamed at her as his grip tightened around her neck._

_Jessica tried desperately to pry his damning hands from her throat but his hold stiffened and she became desperate for air. She flailed about under him as his hands denied her life given oxygen. She pleaded to him with her eyes but he ignored her, intent on taking this thorn out of his life forever._

_He suddenly grunted and slumped over her body unconscious and she began to drink in the much-needed air. She looked over Giles shoulder and noticed a man that she had never seen before. His blonde hair slicked back across his head in waves and a scar that went through his left eyebrow._

_His eyes looked through her making her feel warm in her nether regions. His black tee shirt showed off his well-defined arms and was tight enough to make out his muscled chest. His smirk did things to her heart and her breast and her well everything. She had to close her eyes and focus when she started to notice the rest of his body._

_When she opened them, she noticed that kissable smirk getting bigger and she groaned. “Are you going to just lie under him like a slag or would you like to come with me?" the gorgeous platinum blonde raised a scarred eyebrow._

_Jessica forcefully pushed Giles off her and stood, eyeing the newcomer warily. He might have saved her life, but with all that was going on, she decided not to trust her savior too quickly, even if he was too hot for words._

_“Who are you?” Jessica asked._

_He came closer to her, emitting a dangerous sexuality that made Jessica moan and back away from the heat. “Well as of right now mate I’m your knight in shining armor whom you owe your very life to,” He backed Jessica into a wall and placed his hands on both sides of her, ensuring that she couldn’t get away from him. “Believe me when I say I collect on what is owed me,” Jessica shivered as he came closer to her, his mouth near inches from her neck._

_She tried to push him away but he grabbed her arms and held them above her head, his body pinning hers to the wall. She struggled against him but could not break free of his grip._

_“Now now bird, that’s no way to treat your savior,” he smiled seductively inching ever so closely to her neckline. Jessica jumped as he took a gentle nip. His eyes widened as a drop of her blood hit his tongue. He backed away from her as if he were afraid._

_Jessica did’nt notice his fear as she frantically looked around the dark basement for a way of escape but the door she came through had disappeared. Movement at the windows caught her eye and she looked and Willow and Xander were angrily beating on them trying to get her attention. They were yelling at her but Jessica could’nt here a word they were saying through the windows. She did notice red letters engraved into their foreheads as if by crayon, Willow’s the letter E and Xander’s the letter L._

_“I know what you are Rumpelstiltskin, It’s written in blood,” Spike said gaining her attention again. “It’s time to wake up,” the windows in the basement exploded inwards._ Jessica woke up screaming to the Master draining her of her blood.

 

~~~

 

 

Some scences inspired by the Buffy the vampire Slayer Video game, Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a 2002 Xbox video game based upon the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise. It is the second video game based on the franchise to be released, though the earliest in terms of setting and the first for a console. The novella and dialogue of the game were written by Christopher Golden and Thomas Sniegoski, with additional dialogue provided by Richard Hare.[2]

Set in the third season between "Revelations" and "Lovers Walk." The Master, being resurrected in a phantom form, is searching for a body to possess.

Levels  
There are 13 levels in the game.  
 Spanish Mission  
 Sunnydale High  
 The Bronze  
 Sunnydale Cemetery  
 The Mausoleum  
 The Sunken Church  
 Angel's Mansion  
 Sunnydale Docks  
 Return to Sunnydale High  
 The Foundry  
 Return to the Sunken Church  
 The Dreamer's Realm  
 The Apse

In addition, between missions Buffy and her friends meet in the Sunnydale High School library. During these meetings, Buffy can learn more of the story, get new weapons from Xander, learn new fighting moves from Giles and gain increased health and 'Slayer Power' from Willow.

Added the Sunnydale Zoo from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds game.

~&~

British words and slangs in this chapter.

bint   
a condescending and sometimes derogatory term for a woman (from the Arabic for 'daughter').[2] Usage varies with a range of harshness from 'bitch', referring to a disagreeable and domineering woman, to only a slightly derogatory term for a young woman.

 

bloody  
expletive attributive used to express anger ("bloody car") or shock ("bloody hell"), or for emphasis ("not bloody likely") (slang, today only mildly vulgar) *(similar US: damn ("damn car"))

scouser   
a person from Liverpool

slag * similar to 'slut', a woman of loose morals and low standards; sometimes implying the woman is of an undesirable age or has become aged by her lifestyle. Occasionally used to refer to a male, though does not then have sexual connotations.


	16. The Final Hour

Willow stood in the doorway with one Cordelia chase wondering why everyone in the room was plastered to a wall or on one another crying.

“You guys have been here all night and nothings done?” Cordelia said halfway between anger and bewilderment from all the crying, then she noticed Harmony cuddled up with her new boy toy and the anger completely took over. She walked over and dragged a startled red faced Harmony off what was hers.

Willow began to back up when she noticed the dead body of one of her fellow students. She had to go get help. Larry ignored Cordelia and ran up to Willow. “Willow they took Jessica, those thugs with the weird faces,” panic was evident in his voice as he relayed everything that happened to a fear struck Willow. “Oz and Scott escaped and went to get Buffy, but I’m not sure if they knew where to find her or if that gang caught up with them.”

Willow turned quickly and ran out of the school full force intent on finding Buffy so they could rescue their friend while Cordelia called 911 because everyone else was too scared out of their wits to think of it. Willow hoped that it was not too late; she remembered broken heartedly how it had been too late for Jesse. Half way to Buffy’s house she saw, Oz and Scott running back towards the school.

“Where’s Buffy?” Willow asked as she came to a halt in front of the two boys who looked exhausted from running.

“She took off like a bat out of hell when we told her what went down. We tried to keep up with her but she was long gone before we even had a chance to turn around.

Willow didn’t know what to do; they had no idea where they had taken Jessica or if she was still alive. She turned and ran back to the only one who could possibly have an answer to all this. The boys followed her like little lost puppies.

When Willow reached the school, everything was in chaos. The police took statements from the frightened students that had barricaded themselves in the classroom all-night and Principal Flutie looked extremely pale and on the verge of throwing up as he listened to the unbelievable tale they were spinning. 

She and the boys quickly snuck by all the chaos and headed for the library where they found a frantic Buffy, Giles and Xander. Buffy for some odd reason had her prom dress on.

“Giles, you have to give me something, I don’t even know where to begin to look for her,” Buffy’s voice was near panic as she spoke.

“Buffy neither do I, I wish I could give you something to go on, but I have no clue where they have taken her. Or what they would want from her other than to lure you in to fulfill the prophecy.

Buffy stiffened at his statement and tears started forming in her eyes. It seemed that quitting was not an option for the slayer after all, especially since her friends kept dying or being abducted.

“We’ll all of this may be a moot point, if we don’t even know where to look for this hellmouth,” Xander said then clamped his mouth shut as he notice Willow and her guest.

“Excuse me what’s a hellmouth?” Scott asked with wide-eyed amazement as he glanced at Oz who just nodded in approval of the question.

Giles sighed to himself, ‘Great two more for show and tell in our little supposedly secret group,’ rubbing the bridge of his nose he turned slowly and gave Willow a pointed look. His ire died somewhat when she at least had the decency to look guilty.

“Buffy shook her head. “We’ll explain later guys,” she stopped short at Giles audible exasperation. “Or not, but right now we have a friend to find and rescue if at all possible.”

Willow whimpered at the last of her words, but kept the tears back. “Willow, Xander, we need to go into research mode, If we can find anything about the location of the hellmouth, maybe where exactly the Master was sucked under or any secret passages, the bad guys have to be getting in and out from somewhere.”

Scott and Oz watched in awe as the Scooby gang became a well-oiled machine of research. Books practically flew everywhere, books that they had not seen in all of their tenure here at Sunnydale high. Books that looked like you shouldn’t open let alone read from.

Several hours later and near nightfall, not a one had come any closer to finding anything useful. Xander slammed his thirtieth book in frustration. “I’m not finding anything guys, and time is of the essence here.”

Buffy paced back and forth, she tried to think. The entrance at the cemetery had ended up a dead end so that was out. The attack at the bronze had been a onetime deal and that was only because it had been full of people, not because it was over the hellmouth. Most of the attacks and weird occurrences to her knowledge have been… Her eyes widened as realization hit her like a ten-ton truck. Before she could voice her opinion Jenny Calendar, the schools computer teacher and Cordelia Chase came running into the library breathing hard as they tried to block the library doors as several vampires tried to pry their way in, all of the library occupants rushed to help the ladies.

“There’s an army of them right outside the school,” Ms. Calendar screamed as a vamp grabbed her by her hair. Giles took a stake and put out the only thing he could reach, its eye. The vampire growled and scurried away knocking back his allies in the process. Giving the group a chance to completely shut and block the door.

“Why would they come here?” Willow asked in fear of the answer.

“Because the hellmouth is under the school,” Buffy said in a sad tone as everyone looked at her in horror.

Giles looked at his slayer and you could see there was a little pride behind the fear in his eyes. “Of course! All of the unexplained things in this school, the evil that is attracted here, of course the school would be the focal point of the mystical convergence. Why didn’t I think of this before?” Giles wanted to hit himself for overlooking such an obvious conclusion.

Buffy let her slayer come forth and she looked at the group with determination in her eyes. “Try your best to keep them busy, I’m going to find a way down there and rescue Jessica.”

“Buffy, you shouldn’t go down there alone…” Xander started to protest but Buffy stopped him short.

“Yes I should Xander, I’m the Slayer,” she paused for a second and looked at her watcher with tear-filled eyes. “It's my duty,” Giles started to reach out and hug her but she ran up one of the tables and jumped up into one of the air vents and out of sight.

~%~

Jessica woke up screaming to the Master draining her of her blood. The Master stopped munching on her long enough to look into her frightened eyes as she screamed. Chained to both walls, Jessica stood with her legs and arms spread apart. She had no leeway to even struggle for freedom. Her nightmare stood there with the remnants of her blood dripping from his grinning mouth. Numbing fear took over as she noticed something just behind her killer.

Her eyes went wide as she noticed the body laying face down in a puddle of water. She wasn’t able to see the girls face but she recognized the dress immediately. Hot tears formed in her tired eyes as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

“Buffy?” Jessica whimpered as the Master smiled at her words. 

“Oh the little blonde slayer can’t help you, see she’s a little dead at the moment," he went over to kick at her for emphasis. "But I’m sure she’d like to thank you though, see if she wouldn’t have come to rescue you I wouldn’t be free now, but that’s the least of your worries my darling girl,” the Master taunted and came upon her quickly.

Jessica’s screams poured through the underground tomb as the Master feasted upon her blood. She felt it flow from her to him in droves making her weaker and weaker. When the screams and fight left her completely he stopped feeding and caressed her cheek. Not yet Jessica, I have so many plans for you but I have a hellmouth to unleash before I break you. He turned and walked out of his century old prison leaving her and a dead Buffy waiting for his return.

“Buffy,” Jessica tried to yell her name but between her weakened state and the deadness of her best friend, there was no way she was going to be heard. It seemed like she was down there way to long when she finally heard someone coming to the rescue. She smiled and finally passed out when she saw Xander Harris come around the corner.

When she woke, she was in the library surrounded by all of her friends. They were gawking at her as if they had seen a ghost.

“Okay, that was interesting,” Scott said as he rubbed his eyes and stared at Jessica as if he saw her for the first time.

She ignored all except Buffy, she sat up quickly, screaming Buffy’s name hysterically reaching out for her with tears in her eyes.

Buffy stood there for a moment with haunted eyes before she finally went to Jessica to comfort her.

“Oh God Buffy I’m so sorry. I thought you were gone, if it weren’t for me none of this would have happened. I’m so glad you’re alive,” Jessica hugged Buffy tightly but barely got a response. She released her and tried to look into her eyes but Buffy avoided looking at her altogether.

“What happened?” Jessica glanced at them all in turn. For a moment, there was complete silence before Xander spoke up.

It’s a long story Jessica,” Xander eyed her warily.

“Well Buffy defeated the Master and we were all prepared to take you to the hospital when you started to glow and heal yourself,” Cordelia said tactfully.

Jessica’s eyebrow shot into the stratosphere. “What now!”

Xander rolled his eyes and sighed. “Apparently not that long of a story if you have no sense of tact.”


	17. Its Not As Bad As It Sounds

Jessica looked at them as if they’d lost their minds. She just couldn’t wrap her mind around what they were telling her. She waited for someone to break down and start laughing and berating her for even considering such a story, but they all looked deadly serious.

“There’s got to be some sort of explanation, people don’t just up and start glowing and heal themselves,” Jessica near screamed.

Oz smirked and gave her a hand up. “You did,” was all he said.

“Yeah and I’ve seen some crazy shit tonight, so what’s one more,” Scott proclaimed. “I’m just glad you’re alright Jess.”

Jessica started to say something but a fuming Snyder interrupted her as he burst into the library followed by a well-armed police force.

“Ha, I’ve got you delinquents now, destruction of school property, kidnapping and murder. “I saw you drag that dead girl in here,” Serves her right for canoodling with the likes of you bunch,” he said all this while not taking his eyes off Buffy.

Buffy was too distraught to respond to the accusations while Xander mouthed the word canoodaling to Willow with a question mark on his smirking face.

“That’s not what happened at all,” Jessica pushed passed the Scooby gang and placed herself between them and a now floored Snyder. These people saved my life from that gang that kidnapped me, If it weren’t for them I would be dead, but as you all can see I’m not,” She said, fuming at Snyder as he stood there looking foolish.

Giles took the police aside and told them a less supernatural version of what happened and that the gang had run off but moments ago. He suggested that they must have seen or heard the police coming and then fled the scene.

Principal Flutie ran into the library and hugged Jessica fiercely, ignoring the questioning looks of all around him.

“Jessica, I was worried sick for you, I thought for sure I had lost another one of my students.”

“I’m alright Principal Flutie, Thanks to Buffy and company,” Jessica smiled at Buffy, but the slayer still avoided her gaze.

“Oh that’s excellent, I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost my new mascot Hornsby,” Flutie beamed and then went green when he realized that he had just let Jessica’s secret out of the bag.

Xander nearly fell over laughing. “Oh I can’t wait to see that outfit.” 

Cordelia Chase narrowed her eyes. She couldn’t believe how close she’d come to making Jessica an honorary Cordette. Then she remembered the moves the girl had during practice and thought she could do worse than the talented mascot, especially if she took Jessica under her wing. A plan for nationals cemented itself within her brain and her frown slowly turned into a predatory smirk, all thoughts of hell mouthy things gone from her head as she schemed.

~*~

Jessica’s world was all a whirl for the next few days. First, her father had all but packed their bags to move them out of this hellish town but Principal Flutie promised him as well as the other parents that he would hire some major security for the school. Her dad had pulled out several cards of colleagues and acquaintances that handled security for major events but were now retired and looking for freelance work. In addition, she knew her father had fallen for Joyce Summers hard, he wouldn’t admit that to her but he had and he wouldn’t force her to choose if she wanted to chance a long distance relationship. If not for those major factors Jessica knew she would be kissing her friends goodbye, well Willow and Xander that is. Buffy wouldn’t even stay in the same room with her let alone talk to her unless she was forced to. Jessica couldn’t blame her though, she’d lost her life trying to rescue her and Xander had to revive her.

That thought gave her pause as the tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She blinked them back before they could fall. She knew beyond any doubt that Buffy must hate her. She would bide her time and give Buffy some much-needed space and then maybe their friendship could heal over time. She looked up and noticed Buffy coming toward her through the crowd. Her heart began to soar; maybe just maybe…, Buffy looked at her with sadness and turned quickly and all but ran the other way. Jessica would have laughed if it didn’t hurt so damn much. “Exit stage left. Right out of my life,” this time Jessica couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

Oh well, It’s not as if she didn’t have a lot on her plate to begin with. The dreaded dinner with Jonathan parents was still on, oh joy. She had her mascot duties and the school dance that was postponed for a week. 

The principal downright refused to cancel it in spite of Snyder’s disapproval. “School moral must be kept up!” Flutie yelled gleefully down the hall as Snyder scowled. Snyder rolled his eyes and stormed off wishing to himself that the fool had been eaten so he could oversee the school. 

~*~

To everyone’s surprise, the week went rather quickly and the dance was upon them. The dinner with Jonathan’s parents had been an utter disaster. It was obvious that his mother didn’t approve of his choice in girlfriends, even going as far as mentioning that nice Jewish girl Jonathan had crushed on in kindergarten. Jessica had almost snorted out her food in laughter, gaining an evil look from his mother and a few particles of food up her nose through way of her mouth. Gross!

After that, Jonathan seemed sad and distant. She knew he wanted to tell her something but was too afraid to. He tried to hide behind all the excitement of the dance but Jessica saw through the façade and tried to call him on it. He somewhat gave in and told her it would be best if they discussed things after the dance. Jessica sighed but agreed; she needed a bit of happy before more bad news came her way. With her father coming to the school every chance he got, Buffy avoiding her like the plague and Cordelia looking at her as though she were a piece of meat to be tenderized and seasoned she had had just about enough of this shit of a week.

~*~

Tears welled up in the corners of Joseph Cine’s eyes, his daughter stood there in her beautiful blue dress looking like an ebony princess. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

“Dad get a grip, it’s only a dance you’re not walking me down the aisle to meet my soon to be husband,” Jessica laughed.

Joseph eyes went wide and he began to sweat, ‘did she know?’ he thought to himself. Then he shook it off and smiled back at his little girl and hugged her tight. She couldn’t know, not yet at least. 

“We better get going Jess; we still have to pick up Willow and Xander. I still don’t understand why Buffy’s not riding with us, are you two fighting,” Joseph asked.  
Jessica sighed to herself and lied. “No we’re not. She’s going with her date.”

He nodded then handed her keys. She grinned from ear to ear and ran and jumped into the driver seat of her dads 97 candy apple red Chevy Blazer. She’d gotten her learners permit a bit early and her dad had promised she could drive to the dance. On the way to the dance after picking up Willow, Xander, and an embarrassed Jonathan, they ran into Buffy walking to the dance. Joseph had made her follow her after she refused to get into the car until she finally gave in and jumped in. He smiled as he looked at her pouting in the back seat, there was no way he was letting her walk and she should have known that. He would ask Joyce what was going on with them later.

When they made it to the school Joseph made the girls stand in front of the school for a picture. All three of them sighed but posed for the picture. Joseph bid them farewell as they went into the school.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

~*~

The dance was a blast; even Buffy was having a good time dancing with Scott. Jessica smiled at that as she danced with Jonathan, she was glad Buffy was having fun. She looked around and all of her friends were having the time of their lives. Larry was dancing with one Cordelia Chase or rather he was dancing and she was standing there scowling at him. Jessica laughed and thought he may have a better chance with Scott than the ice queen.

She continued to scan the room and smiled again when she noticed Xander had sidled up to Willow and was dancing with her. The smile left when she noticed Oz playing with his band, he was the only one not smiling. In fact, he had quite the angry glare and it was aimed at…, she followed his line of sight right back to Willow and Xander? Jessica’s eyebrow rose slightly.

“Interesting,” Jessica said as she thought there might be a slight crush afoot.

“What’s Interesting?” Jonathan asked, gaining Jessica’s attention.

She smiled and came closer to him as they danced. “Nothing, I was just enjoying this moment with you and my friends.”

Jonathan tried to smile but it looked quite labored and didn’t reach his eyes. Jessica made up in her mind to get what was bothering him out so they could continue to enjoy the dance without the doom and gloom hanging over their heads.

“Jonathan please tell me what’s bothering you,” Jessica pleaded.

Jonathan became frantic and began to shake his head. He looked into her eyes and melted at the hurt look in them. “Alright Jesse, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you,” the tears that formed in his eyes made her heart clench. He took her hand and led her out of the dance so they could talk in private.

They stood out in the school hall for several minutes of deafening silence before Jonathan began to explain what was wrong.

“Jessica…,” he began to choke up as his tears fell. “My mom is sending me away.”

Jessica’s eyes widened in shock. “What? Why? Where are you going? Are you coming back?” 

Jonathan hugged her as her voice pitch heightened with each question. “I’m sorry Jess, but my mom feels military school would better serve my needs and starting next term I will be enrolled,” Jonathan tightened her hold as she began to shake.  
.  
“Is it because of me? Because she didn’t approve of me?” her voice wavered as she spoke.

Jonathan didn’t know how to answer, it would be a lie if he told her no and yes would devastate her. So he said nothing just held her as she quietly sobbed in his arms.

Thirty minutes had passed before they rejoined their classmates again. To their relief Oz’s band played a slow song, so they held each other and danced, ignoring everyone around them as they both cried.

Jessica wiped her tears and tore herself away from Jonathan as the slow song died away. It was time to introduce the surprise band that her father had called in a favor for. She should be excited right now but all she felt was a hollow in the pit of her stomach as she looked at all of her eager classmates.

She steeled herself and straightened her spine before she began to speak. “Ladies and gentleman,” she spoke in a loud and vibrant voice that belied what she felt inside. “I would like to introduce one of my favorite up and coming bands…,” she paused for effect as she looked at the crowd as they waited with anticipation. “From Tallahassee Florida- CREED!”

The crowd went wild as the band of four flowed unto the stage. Everyone was on the dance floor as the band began to play What’s This Life For. As the cords ran through Jessica’s very being she glanced across the room to Jonathan. He stood there looking back neither one making an effort to come closer to one another as the band sang.

Hurray for a child  
That makes it through  
If there's any way  
Because the answer lies in you  
They're laid to rest  
Before they've known just what to do  
Their souls are lost  
Because they could never find

What's this life for

The tears fell from their eyes as people danced between them making the distance seem so much farther than it actually was. Each tasted the bitterness of the end of something that hadn’t had the chance to blossom between them, something that didn’t get to breathe or grow. They stood there morning what didn’t have the chance to just become.

I see your soul, it's kind of gray  
You see my heart, you look away  
You see my wrist, I know your pain  
I know your purpose on your plane  
Don't say a last prayer

Because you could never find

What's this life for

They slowly began to close the distance between them. The two of them paused every so often to sidestep the couples dancing with one another. Never letting their gaze slip from the other, their trek seemed like an eternity but neither cared because they both knew their final destination.

But they ain't here anymore  
Don't have to settle the score  
Cause we all live  
Under the reign of one king

But they ain't here anymore,  
Don't have to settle no Goddamn score  
'Cause we all live under the reign,  
I said, you know, of

One king 

 

Jessica took a deep breath as her emotions tried to get the better of her, she looked at Jonathan and could tell he was having the same problem. Her heart began to sink as she thought on losing her first… love? Was he that to her? Was she that to him? It could have been.

 

But they ain't here anymore,  
Don't have to settle no Goddamn score  
'Cause we all live under the reign  
I said, you know, of

One king 

But they ain't here anymore,  
Don't have to settle no Goddamn score  
Cause we all live under the reign  
Of one king

By the time they reached each other the song was finished but that didn’t stop them from embracing and dancing well into the end of the next two songs.

~*~

After a weekend of crying Jessica spent half of the last day of school avoiding Cordelia chase and her incessant babbling about nationals. The other half she spent trying to talk to Buffy, she was losing Jonathan she’d be damned if she lost Buffy to. To her great displeasure, the slayer was very good at hiding and avoiding. So Jessica decided to ambush her in her favorite place, the library.

Jessica skipped her last class of the day, which was home economics so she could stow away in the library without Giles knowing and wait for Buffy.

She smiled as she entered the library and Giles was stowed away in his office talking on the phone. She snuck pass him and hid between the stacks and waited. Forty-five minutes later Buffy shuffled in and sat at the table waiting for Giles to come out of his office.

Jessica discreetly got up and slowly walked out of the stacks toward Buffy. As she started to tap Buffy on the shoulder, she visibly stiffened and grabbed Jessica by the arm and threw her over her shoulder and onto the table hard.

Giles came running out of his office to see a very shocked and in pain Jessica sprawled out on the library table with an angry slayer at her throat. 

“Buffy what are you doing?” Giles scrambled to rescue Jessica.

Buffy’s eyes widened when she realized what she’d done and let go of Jessica like she was a hot coal. Jessica rolled herself off the table rubbing at her neck.

“It’s okay Giles, I should know better than to sneak up on a slayer that was my stupidity at work there,” she smiled at Buffy hoping it would be reciprocated. 

Buffy looked away and started to walk out, not wanting any part of the conversation she knew was coming.

“Buffy I’m your friend please talk to me, I’m sorry I got you killed. Please forgive me,” Jessica cried out.

Buffy stiffened to the point you could almost see the knots in her neck. She closed her eyes and willed herself not to soften to Jessica’s pleas. Giles slowly and quietly went back into his office and closed the door, this was not a job for the watcher and he was thankful for that.

“Jessica, I’ve decided that I don’t need any more friends. They just get in the way or get themselves killed so what I have is enough,” Buffy crossed her arms trying to be stern and strong as Jessica stood before her crying.

“Buffy I…,” Buffy cut her off

“No Jessica!” Buffy yelled. “No more friends.”

Jessica stood there for a moment trying to think of something to say to persuade Buffy but her mind seem to shut down at the thought of losing the friends she made here. She finally ran out of the library as Buffy visibly relaxed and tears flowed from her eyes.

“That was a bit harsh don’t you think Buffy,” Giles stood at his office door gazing at Buffy as she turned her back to him.

“It’s for the best,” Buffy said, feeling neither confident nor good about her decision.

~*~

Jessica got home from school and ran upstairs and cried herself to sleep thinking that this was going to be a long and lonely summer. She awakened several hours later to the sound of her father’s voice calling her for dinner. As she freshened up and got out her tear-stained shirt, she heard voices down stairs. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she paused in shock.

There sat Joyce and Buffy Summers sitting at the table waiting, Joyce seemed to be grinning from ear to ear and Buffy was fuming. 

She sat down wondering what was going on, she looked to her dad for answers and he just smirked and started to serve dinner.

“Sorry Jessica, I forgot to tell you we were having dinner quest tonight, but you were sound asleep and I didn’t want to wake you,” Jessica nodded and started to scoop up some of the roast beef and mash potatoes and gravy that her dad made as she glanced at Buffy.

Buffy looked at her grimly and said. “Seems I can’t get rid of you huh?”

Jessica swallowed hard and looked away as tears threatened to come again. She didn’t notice the guilty look on Buffy face, sorrow that she’d been so harsh towards her.

As the polite conversation started and the dinner slowly disappeared, the parents noticed the cold silence between the girls and sighed. Joseph and Joyce glanced at one another and made their decision. Maybe a bit of good news would bring the girls closer together.

Joseph cleared his throat and got the girls attention. “Buffy, Jessica, we have something to tell the two of you,” they smiled at each other and then put their attention on the girls.

Both Buffy and Jessica had knots in their stomach at that move. 

Two adult hands intertwined together as they prepared to tell their daughters the big news. “Buffy, Jess, we are getting married,” They said in unison.

Jessica’s mouth just dropped open, she wanted to be happy, hell she should be happy. She liked Joyce a lot, but things were complicated and she didn’t want to end up with a stepsister that hated her. She glanced at Buffy and knew that would be the case.

Buffy fumed, it was hard enough trying to protect her mother, expanding the family would be beyond hardship. What was her mother thinking?

Both Buffy and Jessica got up from the table.

“Congratulations, I’m going to bed,” Jessica said at the same time Buffy said.

“I’m going home,” Buffy turned and headed for the front door at the same time Jessica went upstairs to her bedroom.

Both parents sat at the dinner table dumbfounded. “That’s not how I expected that to go.”

 

Creed is an American rock band, formed in 1995 in Tallahassee, Florida. The band consists of lead vocalist Scott Stapp, guitarist and vocalist Mark Tremonti, bassist Brian Marshall and drummer Scott Phillips. Creed released two studio albums, My Own Prison in 1997 and Human Clay in 1999,

 

 

Coming soon Summer's Hiatus.


End file.
